MacBeth, Esq
by gorblimey2
Summary: When the Stratford Group buys PPTH they send in their own attorney to handle malpractice claims, MacBeth. A wacky woman, she and her daily costumes turn House's life upside down. Humor, Romance, Angst...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, I wrote this several years ago and have had numerous people ask that I put it on FFic. I'm updating it to reflect canon. I hope you enjoy it, I think it's a fun story with some angst. Let me know what you think. Don't worry about the slang in the beginning of the story--MacBeth starts using 'English' fairly soon into the story. Thanks, Gorblimey2**

**MacBeth, ESQ**

© Kim Brogan 2006

**Chapter 1**

**Hath Murdered Sleep**

Lisa Cuddy was prostrate on her sofa in her office with a cold gel pack on her forehead. She had dimmed the lights and turned off the phone, hoping to have a half-hour to get rid of the blinding headache that had hit her earlier that morning. Gregory House wasn't sure if Cuddy was in her office because the lights were off, but he decided to go inside so that he could leave her a scathing note about the class she was forcing him to teach. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a foot sticking up from the sofa. He turned his head and saw Cuddy, her head lifting up in response to his intrusion.

She said it quietly but deliberately, "House get out of here."

"No! You never told me that I would be teaching a night class! No way, no night courses."

She swallowed and looked up in obvious pain. "You're low man on the faculty totem pole and you don't get to choose the comfy slots, you get a three hour night class on Wednesday, deal with it."

"I refuse."

"Then pick up your final check on Friday."

"You can't do that, I have tenure."

"Your contract allows me to terminate you if you refuse to honor your obligations under it. Teaching a course, day, night or weekends, is part of your contract. I suggest you read it. Now get out of here."

House decided to back down, he knew she was right but was hoping she hadn't read his contract in awhile. "What's wrong with you?"

"Headache. Bad one."

He could see from the glaze over her eyes and the way she held her neck stiff that she was having trouble with the pain. "Any reason for the headache?"

"Besides you being in my office?" she paused and then laid back down putting the gel pack back on her head, "The hospital was purchased by the Stratford Group. They're nice enough, but they've just blessed me with one of their many relatives, MacBeth Stratford, the new 'Stacey,' our legal affairs officer. On top of it, they're self-insuring the hospital up to the first $1.0 million, meaning that all of the lawsuits will be initially worked up by MacBeth Stratford. It's a nightmare, not to mention that they want to renegotiate my contract."

House pursed his lips as he thought about what she was saying. "First, who the hell names their kid MacBeth? Besides why would they self-insure?"

"Insurance rates for hospitals, staff and doctors just went up _again_. They can keep those costs down by hiring their own legal staff and handling the smaller cases themselves. Most of the cases are small so they save money. If the case is too big for MacBeth to handle, it will go to outside counsel and the insurance company who insures all cases over $1.0 million." She opened an eye, "And I don't know why they would name a kid MacBeth...but MacBeth arrives tomorrow. _Now leave!_"

"No chance getting the course switched to days?"

"Not unless you want Saturday mornings, there's a slot open then."

House shook his head violently, "_No, no. Not my weekends._"

"Didn't think so, now get."

House left but he wasn't happy. Lazy and apathetic, he detested the idea of teaching snot-nosed medical students. _Why did I join a teaching hospital?_ He had too many documents to fill out for the class. The book store wanted to know what text he was using; the Dean of the Medical School wanted to see his syllabus and lesson plans; and the school administration wanted to know if he had the roster or any handouts that needed copying.

House blew through the door to his office and spotted Thirteen, one of his fellows, working on an article, "Thirteen, I want you to draft a syllabus for Diagnostics 310, Infectious & Zoonotic Diseases. I also need a few lesson plans."

Knitting her brow she shook her head, "And just how am I supposed to know what you want to teach? You have to give me more information, like, how are you going to grade the students? Are you going to give them tests? Papers? Outside work? House, you can't just pull something out of your butt, you have to think it through."

He gave her a sneer and then collapsed in his Aeron chair. "Jesus H. Christ...ok, what do I have to do?"

"Well first off, what are you going to teach them?"

House put his legs up on his desk, looking up at the ceiling he let out the low moan of a hopeless man. For the next two hours Thirteen browbeat him until she was able to get an outline of the class, enough to draft a syllabus and an outline of the first two lesson plans. After they were done at 4:00 p.m., House just wanted to go home to his Grey Goose and piano. Academia was exhausting. He grabbed his wallet off his desk along with his keys and took off as fast as his bad leg would let him. He practically pole vaulted with his cane out to his motorcycle. It was mid-August and school was starting the following week. House was not happy, his poker game had just been changed back to Wednesdays and now he was going to have to change it back to Tuesdays. The boys were going to be pissed.

James Wilson was just getting back from a dental appointment when he met House out in the parking lot. Wilson wasn't shocked to see his best friend going home early, it was House's m.o. Occasionally, Wilson was drafted by House to play hookey, but not today. House looked worn down.

"Going home?" Wilson asked.

"No, I'm going to throw myself off the Roman steps." House said with a dramatic flare.

Lamenting about some tragedy in House's life was so familiar that Wilson stood unimpressed and asked, "That bad?"

"I have to teach a course this fall in diagnostics..._at night!_"

"Ho-ho...that's painful. What did you do to piss Cuddy off?"

"Nothing," House looked away, annoyed and frustrated. "She says it's based on the Med school faculty seniority and I have none."

"If it's any consolation, I had to teach my first class at night. Now I teach a regular spring Oncology course on Tuesday mornings."

"How long did it take before you got a day class?"

"Three years."

"Ahhggg." House put his motorcycle helmet on and turned the key. Within seconds he was on his way to the nearest burger joint to grab dinner and go home to his solitary life. He had moved back home after a year living with Wilson after a stint in a psychiatric care facility.

Cuddy had instructed the staff to clean out the former legal officer's old office for MacBeth, but realized that the office wasn't going to be large enough. She had just received a letter stating that MacBeth would be bringing another attorney and two paralegals with her today. Cuddy had to evict a doctor from a corner office so that she could find three empty offices in a row. MacBeth would get the corner office, the associate would get the smallest office and the two paralegals would share the middle office along with the file cabinets, copying machine and printers.

They were bringing their own computers and office furniture, so Cuddy wasn't worried about making sure the office was decorated. After working out the office situation, Cuddy went back to her office and back to work. It was noon and the attorneys hadn't shown up yet. She hated attorneys; they could be just as bad as doctors--divas with law degrees. Cuddy was hoping MacBeth was good looking and single. She hated working with them, but she liked dating lawyers, they tended to be smart but more fun than doctors.

The receptionist hit the intercom. "Dr. Cuddy, MacBeth Stratford is here."

"Send him in."

The door opened up and in walked an average sized woman with black hair cut in a bob wearing a white hip hugging mini-skirt with a wide hip hugger belt in black, a red and white ruffled polka dot blouse, white go-go boots, white eyeshadow, Peggy Moffit black eyeliner, phony eyelashes and bright pink lipstick. Cuddy was sure this was a joke. The woman looked like she just stepped out of a 1960's "Shindig" tv show.

"Dr. Cuddy, glad to meet you, I'm MacBeth Stratford. But you can call me by my nickname if you like."

"Beth?"

"No, MacBeth. Wow, it's so boss to meet you. I've never been in a hospital with a woman running it. It's all too groovy, you know?"

"Ah, yes..." Cuddy was sure someone was going to tell her this was a joke, but no one burst in and made that announcement so Cuddy played along. "Where did you go to law school?"

"Oh, I went to law school at nights at the University of Hawaii, Richardson. I surfed during the day."

"Oh. That's great, just...great." Cuddy's headache was coming back. She was also disappointed that MacBeth was a woman.

"Can I see our offices? My friends don't start until mañana. But I thought I'd come in and scope out the joint."

"Do you mind if I ask you how old you are?" Lisa couldn't decide. One minute she looked in her late twenties, another in her early thirties.

"Sure, I'm 36 going on 18."

"Oh!" Lisa would never have guessed 36. "Well, this way to your office. You'll need to swing by human resources and fill out all the new hire forms."

"Bitchin'." MacBeth tilted her head and smiled pleasantly at Lisa who smiled back.

They went up the stairs to the second floor and everywhere they went people looked. The women gave looks of puzzlement while the men were openly gawking at the legs and go-go boots. Lisa suddenly felt ill to her stomach, House and Wilson had just turned the corner and were coming towards them. House looked up and came to an abrupt stop. Wilson stopped and followed his gaze. Wilson tried not to look surprised, but not House. He gave an exaggerated look of bewilderment.

Cuddy was on a collision course with destiny and knew it. As they approached, Cuddy stopped and said, "MacBeth Stratford, these gentlemen are Drs. Gregory House, diagnostics and Jim Wilson, oncology."

House put his hand to his face, "That outfit is just so fab. Why didn't someone tell me so I could have worn my Nehru jacket?"

She seemed genuinely interested in what House had to say, "You have a Nehru jacket? That's far out! I'd love to see it."

House was dismayed, she hadn't caught the sarcasm in his voice, "You must be a Gremmy around here...I'm just givin' you winnie."

"Oh, I'm no gremmy, I bet you're a hodad though. Don't jump bad me, Dr House. I'm hep to you." She smiled.

Cuddy shook her head and said sadly, "We have to go. House I want to see your syllabus before you give it to Kirkland, I don't want you to embarrass me."

As they left House turned and watched her mini-skirt walk away, and he yelled lamely, "I'm no hodad..." He thought to himself that the two women were quite a contrast. One was in fancy dress and the other a St. Johns Knit business suit with the appropriate pumps.

Wilson shook his head in disbelief, "Ok, what was that about?"

"Wha'? Oh Jimmy, you're so square." House kept trying to get a look at the woman again, "Man did you see those legs? They went all the way up to her ass."

"Yeah, something tells me you need to get in line in if you want to play with those thighs. Who is she?"

"The new Stacey." House wiggled his eyebrows and ducked into his office. Wilson followed on his heels.

"What?"

"She's the new shyster, she's taking Stacey's old job."

"_She's our lawyer_? Oh man, I hope I don't get sued. Boy, with your record you're in trouble. You better think about buying your own malpractice insurance."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, did you see the new object of Foreman's affection? The sister in Peds?"

"You mean Dr. Tinashe Hawthorne?"

"Yeah. I think Tinashe needs some special emails, don't you?"

"You're going to need Foreman's password."

"No problemo, human resources gave it to me when he was on vacation and I told them that I just _had to get an important email_ that was sent to the department."

"That's so bad."

"Come on." House went to the computer in the presentation room, the one used by his team. It sat on the metal desk next to the white board they used for their differential diagnosis. He started the computer and went into Outlook, brought up Foreman's email and was asked for the password. House typed in, "Grey's Anatomy" and Foreman's email popped up.

"Go get the email directory off my desk." House nodded towards his desk.

Wilson went in, grabbed it and brought it to House, "Here."

House looked through the emails and found one sent to Tinashe and two from her. They were making plans for dinner and she was thanking him for a great time. It said, "P.S. Next time I'll wear the black ones that you like."

Wilson looked over his shoulders and said, "Ho-oh! The black ones?"

House began to type, "I don't know how to tell you this in person, so I thought I would just send you this email, but I have a hooker fantasy and was hoping you wouldn't mind if the next time we went out you wore really high heels, fishnets and a tight, short black leather skirt with no underwear on and a low cut top. Don't forget the bright red lipstick. I know this sounds different but I hope you are up for it. If you don't want to do it, I understand." House hit _send_ and then erased the message in the _sent_ files and the _deleted_ files.

"That should do it."

"Problem is that we don't know if she'll do it."

"I heard him make plans with her for dinner tomorrow at the Cottages."

"Oh my God, that's pretty upscale. If she plays along Foreman will be sitting there with a woman in a hooker outfit. He'll be mortified."

"Yeahhhh!" House was grinning. "We need to do surveillance in the parking lot tomorrow night around 7:00 p.m. to see if she plays ball."

Lisa left MacBeth in her new office making phone calls and arranging the delivery of the furniture for that afternoon. She made her way back to her office and took two more Excedrin. Her headache was raging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chameleon **

House showed up the next day in Cuddy's office with his syllabus in hand and handed it to her. Cuddy looked at him with shock.

"This is a _real_ syllabus with _real_ plans for teaching. I don't understand?" Then it dawned on her, "Oh, I know, you had Thirteen do it."

House was indignant, "I did it." He paused and could see she wasn't buying it, "Ok, Thirteen asked the questions and typed it up, but I had the ideas."

"Well, it's fine." She handed it back and looked over his shoulder. A woman with a green June Cleaver shirtdress from the late1950's, black pointed pumps, cat-eye glasses trimmed in rhinestones and a red bouffant hairdo, swept into her office. She was stunning except for the fact that she looked like a character from a Doris Day movie.

"Can I help you?" Cuddy asked.

House looked at her and thought she looked very familiar. It was bugging him, but he couldn't quite place her.

"I was just wondering if you could order us an extra file cabinet? Seems like we need another one."

"I'm sorry, but who are..." Cuddy was cut off by House.

"Ah, if it isn't the Scottish play. I flipped just now when I saw you, you're so Dolly." he tried to suppress a laugh.

She smiled brightly, "Coming from someone so grody, I don't know whether to believe you Dr. House, you're such a shuckster."

He hit his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. Looking at Cuddy, he could see that she was having a hard time stifling a laugh. House positioned himself so MacBeth couldn't see him and rolled his eyes.

Cuddy nodded and smiled."Yes, MacBeth, I think we can order you a file cabinet. How are you all settling in?"

"My friends are going ape over the gig. We've got it made in the shade!" She turned to leave and when she got to the door she turned and grinned at the two doctors.

Cuddy gave her a rather painful smile and waved as she left. Looking up at House, she was surprised by the wicked smile that had crossed his mouth.

"Gee Cuddy, she makes me look normal."

Cuddy's faced dropped as she realized House was right. "House, get out of here."

House wasn't sure if he should be pleased, he had cornered the market on difficult and odd at Princeton Plainsboro. But now there was a new player in town. He didn't know what to think. Oh well, it was nice for awhile to have Cuddy think he was the sane one.

Cuddy decided she better go meet the rest of MacBeth's staff. Walking into the offices, she almost cried. The walls were being painted by a twenty-something male and two females. They had painted one wall a tangerine and the remaining walls were being painted a lime green.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Cuddy kept turning around and around looking at the walls, becoming more upset with each spin.

One of the women spoke up, "Painting."

They were all motionless, looking at Cuddy like she was insane.

"I can see, but who approved these colors?"

"MacBeth bought them," the man said.

"I see. Well, my name is Lisa Cuddy; I'm the Dean of Medicine."

They each wiped their hands to shake them with Cuddy. "I'm Thakery Bostitch, they call me Boz. I'm an attorney and this is Melanie Cordobas and Jenny Cunningham. They're paralegals."

"Where's MacBeth?"

"She had a court appearance." Boz said.

"In her green dress?" Cuddy sounded defeated.

They all looked at each other, "Yes, would she wear something else?"

Cuddy sighed, "You would hope so."

Boz laughed. "I take it you find her wardrobe different?"

"Yes."

"I did too at first but you get used to it."

Cuddy frowned, "I don't know. How long have you been her associate?"

He thought about it, "One year next month. She's a lot of fun to work for and she's really very nice. We all get along well."

"I see." Lisa was afraid to ask the next question, "And where did you go to law school?"

"Yale."

Lisa visibly relaxed. He was young, maybe 28 but he had gone to a good school; there was hope. "Welcome to Princeton Plainsboro, have you all been down to human resources?"

They all nodded their heads. MacBeth breezed into the room with her lime green briefcase and 1950's hat to match her dress. The outfit was gorgeous but obviously out of place in the 21st century.

"Lisa! Welcome to our world. Do you like the colors?" MacBeth looked at Cuddy as she began to unload a file from the brief case.

"Ah...they're different."

She laughed, "Aren't they? Has my cousin been regaling you with his intelligence?" MacBeth asked.

Lisa realized that she must be talking about Boz..._oh no, there_ _were two Stratfords_. "You're a Stratford?"

Boz shook his head yes, "My mother is one."

She held her tongue. "Well, I better go. Goodbye." Rushing back to her office, she picked up the phone and dialed House's office. "You and Wilson, meet me at Triumphs, I need a drink."

xo xo xo xo xo ``` ``` ```

That night House and Wilson waited at a tall table in Triumph's trendy bar for Cuddy. When she wandered in, she threw her purse on the table and looked frantically for a waitress. House said, "I've already ordered you a Mojito."

"God Bless You!"

"What's up? Why the long face?" Wilson asked.

"You met MacBeth, she's bonkers and she's a Stratford, so I can't fire her. To top it off, her cousin is her associate, I can't fire him either."

Wilson shook his head somewhat baffled. "She's only been here two days. Why would you want to fire her?"

"Her office is now tangerine and lime green...walk in there and you'll be drunk by the time you walk out." The drinks arrived and Cuddy immediately told the waitress, "Bring another round." She slammed down the Mojito as fast as it could go down. House and Wilson exchanged looks.

"Look Cuddy, it's Stratford's gonads if she screws up and she knows that." House offered.

"No, think about it House. If you get sued and she screws up your defense, then **_your_** malpractice insurance goes up for the rest of _**your**_ life."

House looked away and thought about it, Cuddy was right. This could be disastrous for him since he was the doctor most frequently sued at the hospital, "Well, maybe she'll hate us and leave."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Some of us aren't known for our winning dispositions. Maybe she should get a taste of the real House?"

"_No_, not a good idea. She could easily get you fired. She's an attorney and she may have surfed her way through law school but her cousin graduated from Yale. He'd figure a way to get rid of you, even if she didn't."

House wasn't convinced. He would have to think of something. In the meantime, he and Wilson had to leave at 6:30 p.m. to get over to the Cottages to see if Foreman had a hooker for a date. They drove over in silence marked by a few bursts or anticipatory laughter. They parked and sat in a dark shadow with a view of the front door and parking lot. When Foreman drove up, he got out and looked around to see if anyone was watching. He walked quickly around and opened the door for her. Foreman was still looking arond, he looked in their direction. House and Wilson ducked down and then popped back up. Tenasha got out of the car in her fishnets, low cut blouse and hooker shoes. Foreman was obviously uneasy and kept hovering near her as if he could block her from being seen. Wilson and House howled.

"We need to go in and see what he does." House said

"If we do and he sees us, he'll put two and two together."

"Who cares?" House jumped out, Wilson followed. "Just remember our cover, we're here for drinks."

They walked in and looked around. House elbowed Wilson and nodded towards the back of the restaurant. Foreman was sitting as far away from the front and out of the line of sight as you could get. He was holding the menu up so that it blocked everyone's view of his face. Both House and Wilson laughed and then decided to leave. They were cracking up all the way back to Wilson's car.

"Oh man,is he embarrassed." Wilson remarked.

"Come on, I just got the new _Girls Gone Wild, Cancun_ Dvd."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PATIENCE**

The next day House arrived at the hospital and walked into the office, turned around and saw Wilson coming through the door.

Wilson leaned in and whispered, "Hey, what's going on? Have you seen Foreman yet?"

House shook his head no and then smiled as he watched Foreman walk into the other office. He gave Wilson a devilish grin as he got up and hobbled next door. House sat down and put his feet up. Foreman looked at him suspiciously.

"Do we have a patient?" Foreman was praying he would say yes. It had been three days since without a patient and he was getting bored with clinic duty.

"Yep, he's being transferred from Philadelphia. I was wondering who the, uh, "lady" was with you last night...the one with the fishnets and bright red lipstick?"

Foreman's face dropped and he swallowed hard, "You saw us last night?" Chase and Taub looked up when they heard the sweat in Foreman's voice.

"Wilson and I were out with Cuddy having drinks and we just happened to end up at the Cottages last night. We saw you walk in with a sister in fishnets, lowcut blouse and red lipstick. Looked like you were paying her by the hour. So--who was she?"

Wilson was having a hard time keeping a straight face. His brown eyes were dancing and the corner of his lip was turning up. Foreman was having a rough time trying to compose himself.

"It was Dr. Hawthorne."

House sat up straight in mock surprise. "Dr. Hawthorne? Man, she's got it going on...can anyone rent her?"

"Normally she doesn't dress that way, I don't know what got into her. She acted weird all night long. I was really into her but after last night, I don't know."

Thirteen shook her head at him and said, "I can't believe you would dump her just like that. Have you thought about asking her _why_ she dressed differently last night? She might have a reason you know. Maybe you said something and she misinterpreted it. Maybe she thought you might like a...a naughty girl. I thought you had a good relationship with her?"

House looked at Thirteen, "Just goes to show you, women might be able to fake orgasms, but men can fake whole relationships. Sounds to me like she gets off humiliating men. Give her my phone number; I can handle humiliation, that's what whiskey is for. I thought she looked hot."

Foreman rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The phone rang and Chase answered it. After he hung up he looked at everyone. "The patient just arrived. He's on the fourth floor."

The Fellows jumped up and ran upstairs to get the chart. Chase came back in five minutes and handed it to House. Foreman and Thirteen stayed upstairs to interview the patient. House reviewed the chart. He rarely examined the patient himself, that's what overpriced Fellows were for.

"Hmm. Let's see. 32 year old man attended the emergency department on the advice of his general practitioner complaining of abdominal pain and vomiting, fresh rectal bleeding, hematuria, and low back pain. Hasn't been well for over a month, malaise." House looked at Chase and said sarcastically, "Gee, they really narrowed it down for us. We're going to have to wait for the great black hope and his cheerleader to get back with the patient history."

After an hour, Foreman and Thirteen were back with the history. Thirteen started rattling off his vitals, "On examination he had a temperature of 100 F, pulse of 95, respiratory rate of 20, and blood pressure of 120/60. He was dehydrated and looked unwell."

They all looked at House who had been writing the symptoms on the white board. "Crap. Well that means he could have a dozen things wrong with him. Get a CBC, x-rays of the back and check his urine. And check for trypanosomiasis-that could be causing the pain in the back and the fever."

xo xo xo xo

While the Fellows ran the tests, House grabbed Wilson and they went for lunch in the outside hospital café. They saw MacBeth and Boz sitting at a table drinking smoothies. Boz was wearing appropriate casual attire for a lawyer, a pair of Dockers and a nice shirt. MacBeth was sitting with her legs up on a chair wearing a pair of red sidesaddle Dittos from the 70's, a tank top and a wide red head band in her hair. She had on big hoop earrings that peaked out from her medium brown, shoulder length hair styled in an under-flip. She had on heavy eye makeup, deep red lipstick and rouge. House wondered what her real hair color was. As soon as House came into view, MacBeth started tracking him. He stared back. She stopped sucking on her straw and smiled broadly at him.

"What is _wrong_with that woman?" House commented.

"What woman?"

"That lawyer." House nodded in her direction.

MacBeth waved at Wilson who waved timidly back. "I don't know."

They purchased their lunch and sat down at a table. MacBeth jumped up and went over, plopping down next to House and propping her head up on her elbow.

"You weren't invited. We'll let you know when we allow the special boys and girls to have lunch with us. Now take the short bus back to your table." House poured Ketchup on his fries and pointed in the direction of her table when she refused to budge.

She looked at Wilson, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Wilson felt awkward, he didn't want to be impolite but he knew House would be angry with him if he said yes. "No, I don't mind."

House gave Wilson a look of contempt.

"I hear you're treating my cousin, the one with the fever and back pain. I made them transfer him here from Philadelphia." She stared at House and he stared back. She grabbed some of his french fries and he swatted her hand. She laughed. "You're a bad boy, Dr. House."

"Gee, is this where we state the obvious? Because I'd like to point out that you're weird."

She grabbed his hamburger and took a bite, "You've been sued again and this one isn't going to go away. I know the attorney's reputation. He's a bulldog."

"Lawyers - 99.9 percent of them give the rest of the profession a bad name."

She looked him over, up and down. He wore a stubbly beard and was always dressed in jeans, rumpled shirt and t-shirt all topped off by designer sneakers. It was as if he took great care in dressing so that others would think he was a slob. But he also knew he was good looking and with his killer blue eyes he got away with a lot. She grabbed his hand, turned it over and gently outlined one of the lines on his palm with her finger. House hadn't had a woman touch his hand so gingerly in years, the soft feather stroking of the line tickled. He hesitated but then pulled his hand back.

"It's time to pull over and change the air in your head." he said.

"You have beautiful hands, long, thin, but masculine"

House shuddered and looked at her like she was insane. Wilson was trying not to laugh; he could tell that House was taken off guard for once.

She laughed, "I just want to read your palm, come on...don't be such a woose."

Wilson looked at him, "Don't be a woose House, let her read your palm."

"I want to eat my lunch."

She gave him a look that mocked him for being afraid of her. Silently relenting, he gave her his hand. She closed her eyes and lightly brushed the inside of his palm and wrist, sending chills down his spine and making him secretly wish she wouldn't stop. She opened her eyes and looked at his palm and started laughing. And laughing and laughing. She was laughing so hard her eyes were moist. Wilson was laughing too but didn't know why, it was just so contagious.

"What? _What?"_ House didn't believe in palm reading but he wanted to know what was so funny about his.

"Before I tell you your future, let me read your past." She tried to control her laughter. She dropped his right hand and picked up the left, "You've had a few women in your life that you have loved, but there was one about ten years ago that was very important. She left you." She said sarcastically, "That's a shock." Looking down at his palm she continued, "You have no children, you are musical and you're not happy."

Wilson was surprised but House was not impressed. He thought it was a pretty general reading.

"Nothing exciting about that. Too general and you could have gotten that information from the gossip in the hospital or Cuddy."

She nodded her head, "You're right." She let go of the left hand and picked up the right again. She started giggling again. "I don't think this is a good idea. I'll just tell you that your leg pain will never go away, but it will lessen. You will live a long time Dr. House." She dropped his hand.

Wilson shook his head, "Oh, no. You don't get away with that!"

House agreed, "I don't believe any of this, but what were you laughing at?"

"You don't believe it? Are you sure you don't believe it?" She looked at him mischievously and he nodded that he didn't believe it. "Well since you don't believe it, then it won't hurt. Your palm says that you are going to fall deeply in love with me and it will drive you crazy."

Wilson laughed heartily.

House said, "Yeah, right."

"Anyway, you've been sued and I will be representing you. I'll send Boz down sometime to get your version of what happened so we can draft a response."

"Don't you have a deadline to respond?"

"Oh, I love deadlines; I love the sound they make when they go whooshing by. Don't worry, we'll be ok." She scooted her chair out and left.

House watched as she walked away. He turned to Wilson and gave him a look of utter disbelief. "I'm having trouble believing that she actually got through law school and passed the bar."

"She's..." He paused while he searched for an adjective. "Different."

"I don't know if she's ugly, average, cute, pretty or beautiful with all that makeup and getups."

"Does it matter?"

House gave Wilson a silly face of incredulity "It does if I'm going to fall in love with her!" They both laughed and ate their lunch.

When House got back the x-rays revealed that MacBeth's cousin had a nodule at the base of his spine. House ordered a CT of it. After the CT was returned, House went into the patient's room and did something he rarely does, examined him. He decided it would be a good idea since the patient was MacBeth's cousin. On examination, the cousin had a temperature of 102.5 F, pulse of 105, respiratory rate of 20, and blood pressure of 100/50. He was dehydrated and looked unwell. He had a swelling about 15 cm in diameter on the left side of his lower back, which extended across his sacrum. He was also tender over both his greater trochanters. House was disappointed; the diagnosis was too easy, Pyomyositis and septicemia secondary to an abscess.

House addressed Chase and Thirteen, "You'll have to get him into surgery to properly drain and treat the abscess. Then follow it with Vancomycin for the Staph Aureus infection." They arranged the surgery right away with the assistance of Cuddy, who chose the best surgeon at the hospital to perform what was normally a mundane act of cutting open a patient and draining pus. The only thing that made the surgery interesting was that it was located near the ever sensitive spine. When the surgeons drained the abscess the lab confirmed the Staph Aureus infection.

House walked into his office the following day to find it filled with bubbles and MacBeth sitting in the chair blowing them as fast as she could at him. He flapped his hand to push the bubbles away. She was in a white tunic and black tights with a white head scarf and large black framed glasses which reminded him of Audrey Hepburn in, "Breakfast at Tiffany's." She also had on deep pink lipstick and thick eyeliner.

"So, what is the diagnosis darling?"

He grabbed the bubbles out of her hand and threw them in the trash. Staring at her and the bubbles still lingering in his office, he shook his head in dismay. She gave him a silly face pretending to be sad.

"Well, sweetcakes, it's Pyomyositis, a suppurative infection of the muscle characterized by muscle pain, swelling, and tenderness. You can get it in the tropics or places like Uganda. He's lucky that it didn't develop into sepsis or he might be dead by now. He's only the 799th person in the USA to get it. If he had just waited until they diagnosed that kid in Florida, he would have gotten a sucker for being the 800th. Too bad."

"Has Boz been down to see you?"

"Nope."

"That boy. He was supposed to interview you. In that case, do you want to tell me what happened with Mr. Lawrence? I need to file an answer to the complaint."

"He presented with severe chest pain in the lower thorax and upper abdomen. The pain radiated to the back and left shoulder. He had tachychardia. Obviously, it presented as if it were a heart condition so we did the work up on the heart, complete with a tread mill test. No heart condition. We also did an x-ray, it was normal. But after the tread mill test he developed a new symptom, a rigid abdomen. We did a colonoscopy to check for a perforation. No luck. Then he developed Pneumomediastinum, a condition in which air is present in the mediastinum or the space in the chest between the two lungs, that was the first definitive clue that it was Boerhaave. We finally diagnosed Boerhaave, spontaneous rupture of the esophagus but it was too late, he had sepsis and was in shock. He died an hour later."

"Ok. That's all I need to get started."

"Don't you want to know why he wasn't diagnosed right away?"

"Nope. Not from you. I'll give the file to my expert and he'll tell me where to hang my hat. Bye honey."

"Bye sweet pea." House wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"When MacBeth got back to the office she asked Boz, "Where did Lawrence go to college?"

"William & Mary."

"Check out all the free clinics in that area and let's see if they have any medical files on him that we can subpoena."

"Ok boss."

"Hey, from now on, I tell you to go interview someone, do it, ok?"

"I knew you'd enjoy interviewing House, I didn't want to deprive you of that chance to banter with him."

"He is a piece of work isn't he? Great eyes."

"Yeah, I saw you checking out his package."

"Just seeing if it was bulk or air mail."

xo xo xo xo xo xo

Three days later MacBeth's cousin was on his way home and feeling fine. A week later Cuddy was surprised when an invitation came in the mail for her and a guest to join the Tollman-Stratfords, Wyman and Judith, for the annual Stratford Ball at Stratford Manor, near Philadelphia. It indicated that if they needed accommodation for the night, the Stratfords would be happy to provide it. The ball would feature guests of honor, Dr. Gregory House and his team of Fellows, for their diagnosis and treatment of Wyman Tollman-Stratford. The ball was to be held on November 3rd at 8:00 p.m. Black tie. There was an RSVP requirement.

House, Thirteen, Chase, Taub and Foreman all received an invitation. House thought it would be interesting to see how the other half lived and so he RSVP'd for two and invited Wilson to go as his date.

"Should we stay over?" House asked. "If we do we can both drink, the rich have the best wine and the best booze."

"Sounds good to me."

Over the next few weeks, House rarely saw the elusive MacBeth except as she was leaving the building or racing from one end to the other. For the most part, Boz handled his lawsuit and MacBeth stayed in the background. Despite the fact that Boz was pretty conventional, House felt comfortable with him as his attorney and decided to make a pitch that he represent House if the case went to depositions and trial.

"Boz, you've done a lot of work on cases, doesn't MacBeth let you try them?"

He looked up from his file and said, "Sure, I go to trial next week on a malpractice case, why?"

"I don't want that fruitcake handling my trial. I think you'd do a better job."

Boz started laughing.

"Did I say something funny?"

"House, you have to be kidding. This could be a hit for millions of dollars. I've never handled anything that big. No, you want that fruitcake, believe me."

"You went to Yale and she went to Cracker Jack College of Law. No, I'd rather have you."

"Sorry, but trust me on this one, you want MacBeth. My cousin will do a great job."

"Hmmm. Still, I'm going to talk to her."

House complained to Cuddy about MacBeth representing him at trial. "And you think I'm going to go into MacBeth _Straford'_s office and tell her that you think she's inadequate to represent you? Nice try House, but are you always an idiot or just when I'm around?"

House turned and left, pouting all the way back to his office.

Cuddy watched him leave and couldn't help thinking that, despite his misanthropic nature; he had worked a miracle in his new class. For the first time in Princeton Plainsboro's med school history, a night class had a waiting list and students were standing in the aisles to listen to Gregory House. His reputation as the best in his field and his peculiar way of lecturing had brought in new students to the med school program. In fact, a few had jumped ship from Princeton University.

House not only used the Socratical method for teaching medicine, he berated his students with insults if they didn't know what they were doing or the answer to his question. He also used modern day metaphors and celebrities to illustrate his points. One day he taught a whole lesson around Baywatch and what infectious diseases could be picked up at the beach, making a trip to the shore sound like a year in a leper colony.

A week later House was taking a break, laying down on the floor of his office listening to his IPOD through his Bose headphones when MacBeth came into his office in a full pink skirt with a silhouette of a poodle embroidered on it. Underneath was a fluffy slip and the skirt was topped by a white blouse and cardigan. On her tiny feet were black penny loafers. She lay down on her stomach with her shoulders lifted up by her elbows so she could look down at him. Shocked to find her so close to him, he took off his headset and stared at her.

She gave him a Cheshire Cat grin. "What are you listening to?"

He could smell her perfume which was a mixture of spices and vanilla. Her body was so close that he could feel a warmth radiating over him. She had her knees bent and was kicking her legs in the air behind her like a teenager. Not wearing as much makeup as usual, he was struck by how cute, how pretty she was today. She had on a blonde wig that was shoulder length and flipped up at the bottom and she was chewing bubble gum.

"I'm listening to the Who."

Her eyes went wide, "I love the Who... 'Tommy can you see me, Tommy can you hear me...'"

"Yes, I get the picture. Why are you here?"

"I need to prepare you for your deposition which is next Tuesday. Do you want me to prepare you now or get together some other time to do it?"

"I've had my deposition taken several times. I know the drill, Just answer the question, give yes/no or short answers, don't let them rile you and if you object I should ask them to rephrase the question."

"Oh, I don't care if you want to drivel on and on or dazzle them with your stunning personality or go off on a tirade. I just wanted to remind you to review the file before we go and bring your c.v. I want to go through the timeline before we get down there. But that's about it. I figure we can go in my--"

Wilson walked in. He was surprised to see them lying on the floor so close together talking. House was on his back looking up and MacBeth on her stomach looking down into his face. They stopped in mid sentence and looked up at him. Wilson felt like he was intruding between two lovers. He must have looked puzzled because House said to him, "They call it foreplay Wilson." MacBeth smiled and blew a big bubble from the gum in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone." He shook his head and left.

MacBeth picked right back up, "We can go in my car. The depo is down in Trenton. I can either pick you up here or at your place. We need to leave at 8:30 a.m. Hey, while I'm down here, do you want to draw on each other's backs and try to guess what we just drew?"

"That's it!" He jumped up leaving her on the floor. "I want Boz to handle my case. You're even too weird for me and I'm weird. If we look up weird in the dictionary I bet your picture is going to be there."

She turned over on her back and looked up at House standing wide-eyed. "Dr. House, please, don't hold back, tell me what you really think."

Cuddy walked in to talk to House and looked down at MacBeth and then at House, who was obviously frustrated and animated. She said nothing, turned around and walked out.

House calmed down. "You better get you up; people will think I belted you."

"Ah, why don't you come back down?"

He gave her a dirty look and went around his desk and sat in his chair. Standing, she sat in the chair across from him. "Do I really bother you that much?"

"Yes, look at you; you're a caricature of a 1950's teen. How old are you? Old enough to be a mother of a teen."

She thought about it and said, "Yes, I am! Would you like to start on one?"

"See that's just it. I can't concentrate when someone from 'Grease' is defending me. Your cousin, Boz, he's a Yale graduate and he's great. He tolerates me and he's been doing a good job."

She blew another bubble and popped it. "Yes, he has been doing a great job. But I'm going to be your trial lawyer."

"Well, if you want my opinion, you're not up for the task."

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. So for now, just buckle your seatbelt, it's going to be a bumpy ride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Legal Ties**

On Tuesday House waited impatiently in his apartment for MacBeth to knock on his door. He was wearing a suit for once, complete with Jerry Garcia tie. He knew he was expected to look the part of a doctor for the opposing lawyer. He was just praying that MacBeth would look the part too. He looked outside to see if she had pulled up yet. No. All he saw was the orange and red of the changing October leaves. Had he not been so worried, he would have noticed how beautiful the day was.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his keys, trench coat and opened the door. She was Jackie O, complete with white gloves and pillbox hat. At least she had on a pink wool suit. She had a black wig cut in a short page. He shook his head as he walked to her car. He whistled, her car was a 1957 black convertible Thunderbird with scarlet red interior.

"Would you like to drive it?" She asked.

His eyes opened wide as he almost drooled over himself. "Yeah."

She threw the keys to him and he unlocked the passenger door first and then went around to the driver's side. He got in and adjusted the seat noting that she was really short. He adjusted the mirrors and then looked around to get his bearings. He turned to her and smiled, engaged the clutch, gave it a little gas,turned the key and drove off.

"How long have you had her?"

"She was a high school graduation present."

"Nice parents. She really drives well."

"She's has the E series high performance, racing engine, the Dial-O-Matic power seats, radio. There were only 1499 made. These were the first power seats with a memory...turn off the engine and the seat returns to it's original position."

He noticed that they received a lot of stares. The car was in mint condition and handled beautifully. They drove in silence while she reviewed some documents. After a few minutes MacBeth looked up and said, "The scuttlebutt is that you're addicted to Vicodin? Is that true?"

He looked at the road and then quickly turned to look at her. "Yes, well I was—am—you know, once an addict, always an addict."

"The pain must have been pretty bad or did you just like the way it made you feel?"

"Both."

She thought that he was being honest with her. Anyone else would have just told her he needed it just for the pain. "On a scale of 1-10, what's the usual pain level without Vicodin?"

"It used to be 8-9 when I was using."

"Wow. What about with Vicodin?"

"4-6."

"I'm sorry, that couldn't have been easy for you. So you really didn't get a high from the Vicodin, you just got relief?"

"Depends on how much I took. I was using too much, it started to cause hallucinations, delusions."

"How much did you take?"

"About double the average dose on a good day, more if I was having problems."

"And now?"

"No Vicodin. Part of the pain was actually a reaction to the Vicodin dependency itself. I handle the pain now with hot soaks, ibuprofen, Tylenol. OTC pain killers mostly, sometimes a massage. Whatever gets me through the day."

"I really am sorry; it must really hurt."

House shrugged.

They arrived at the four story office building. She left most of the documents in the car, took the laptop, stuck a few papers in with it and got out of the car. She watched him walk and noticed that he used the cane on the same side as his injury, the right. He should be using it on the left, but she figured leave it to House to be different.

They waited in a typical law office lobby with it's office sofa and smattering of magazines. After a few minutes they were shown into the conference room with the court reporter. The plaintiff's lawyer came in, dressed in a tailored blue suit. He was around 35 and had a Jimmy Stewart face. She knew not to let her guard down, he was no Jimmy Stewart.

About half way into the deposition he started pulling out the big guns. "Dr. House, have you ever been arrested?"

"Objection. Don't answer that, it's irrelevant and a breach of privacy." MacBeth didn't even bother to look up.

"I believe it is relevant to his capacity on the day of the incident."

"What's your proof?"

"He was arrested for drug possession with intent to distribute."

"Arrested isn't the same as convicted, it's irrelevant, move on." MacBeth said without raising her voice or showing any emotion.

"I guess we'll have to have the judge rule on this."

"I guess so!" She smiled at him and then looked back down to her laptop keyboard.

House looked around, was he suppose to answer or what? MacBeth felt his hesitancy and said, "You don't have to answer. Let's move on counsel."

"Dr. House, have you ever been to rehabilitation?"

"Objection. Lacks foundation and is too broad in scope. Rehabilitation for what? Too vague and ambiguous. You're going to have to narrow it down."

"Have you ever been to rehabilitation for addiction to drugs?"

"Objection, vague and ambiguous, go ahead and answer Dr. House." she nodded to House that it was ok to answer.

"Yes."

"When?"

"About two years ago and then again last year."

"For what, drugs?"

"Vicodin." House pulled out his bottle and popped an ibuprofen, drank a sip of water and gave the attorney a devilish look.

"Were you addicted when you were treating my client?"

House looked at MacBeth, certain that this was going to hurt his case. MacBeth nodded for him to answer.

"Yes."

The deposition continued and after seven hours it was over. House and MacBeth walked back to the car. She looked at him as he loosened his tie. He looked wiped. Depos were always hard on the deponent and the person sitting them.

"Would you like me to drive home?" She asked him since he still had the keys.

"Yeah." He threw the keys to her. "I need a drink."

They drove home and when they got to his apartment he got out and leaned on his cane, looked back into the car and said, "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

She weighed the idea in her head; she was curious. She would love to see the lair of the great Greg House but she was tired and not feeling well.

"Thanks, but I have somewhere to go." She lied. "Maybe next time."

He nodded and then closed the door then walked into his apartment building.

**Xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo **

House had just entered the classroom on a wild October night with the wind howling and moaning through the halls in-between the buildings. He looked up to see a full house again. The classroom held 150 but there were always more stacked up in the aisles and along the walls or on the floor at the bottom of the steps.

He was in the middle of his lecture on diagnosing bizarre cancers when the door whipped open and blew back against the outside wall with a metallic bang. MacBeth skated in on those sneakers with little roller wheels on the bottom of them. She did a couple of circles, one backwards and came to a stop. She had on a long blonde straight haired wig with a helmet latched over it and an outfit that looked as if she were part of a roller derby team. She was chewing bubble gum again and making bubbles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the hospital's attorney, MacBeth Stratford." House held out his hand in introduction.

There was laughter and murmuring among the students. MacBeth gave a hearty wave. "I need your signature so that I can get this pleading in the mail by tonight at midnight. You need to read the declaration to make sure that it is true."

He grabbed the papers and read them quickly, as he was signing he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see it doesn't take intelligence to pass the bar, just blustery air. After the results of the last exam you all took, I suggest some of you think about law school."

He handed the documents back to her; she skated a circle around him and left. He put his head to his forehead and dragged his hand down his face wishing he knew what made her tick.

**ox xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo**

House didn't see a lot of MacBeth over the next week, but two days before Halloween he received a flyer in his mailbox at work that the Stratford Group would award a prize of $250 to the most original costume, first runner up would win $100 and second runner up, $50. House saw Cuddy in the cafeteria and went to sit with her.

"What?"

"Can't I just sit with an old friend?" He asked.

"No. What do you want?"

"What's this about costumes?"

"It came from Stratford; apparently MacBeth loves for people to come in costume. Worst is that I'm judging. I don't know what to do. If MacBeth comes in one of her get-ups, she may just win. Am I supposed to pick her?"

Wilson sat down with them, "Pick who?"

"The Halloween costume contest. If MacBeth is the best, which given what she's worn in the past she might be, am I suppose to give her the prize?"

House raised his eyebrows at Wilson as if to ask him what he thought.

"I don't think so, she has enough money." Wilson replied.

"I guess. I just know she puts a lot of thought into her outfits. Are you wearing anything?" She asked Wilson.

"Maybe. What about you, House?"

"Maybe. It is $250." House said it, but didn't really care. He had no intention of dressing up; he just wanted to egg Wilson on.

Halloween came and as early as five in the morning the staff began showing up in costume, some original, some boring. There was a lot of laughter in the building as one by one the employees filtered in as gorillas, Marilyn Monroes, Spiderman, astronauts, celebrities and other superheroes. Wilson had come as Dudley Dooright. House, Thirteen, Cuddy and Wilson were down in the lobby watching the parade when Cuddy burst out laughing followed by Wilson and Thirteen. In walked MacBeth in a short brown wig, a charcoal beard, t-shirt, rumbled shirt, jeans, Nikes and a cane. The laughter started to spread and people came running out of their offices. She walked over to House who tried hard to suppress a smile but couldn't.

She poked at House, "You, moron, get out of the way." He poked her back. She started snickering, trying not to completely lose it in whales of laughter.

"I think this is a hostile workplace and I'm going somewhere less hostile." House went to the elevator. MacBeth ran after him and jumped in the elevator with him. He put his cane up to her in a defensive position. She crossed it like a sword and held her hand up in a fencing position. He couldn't help it, he started dueling with her.

"I've taken fencing lessons, so be forewarned." She was ready to fight to the death.

He reached out grabbed her cane and pulled the cane towards him along with MacBeth. She ended up with no cane, he reached up and grabbed her wig, she grabbed his hand to keep him from pulling it off. The fracas went from playful to serious in less than a second. She seemed angry as she ferociously guarded the wig.

"I want my cane back." She growled.

"Snippy aren't we?" He let go of the wig and the door opened. She grabbed the cane and shot out the door, took one look back, saluted him with the head of her cane to her forehead and disappeared. As much as everyone in the hospital thought MacBeth should win just for having the cajones to dress up like House, MacBeth insisted it go to someone else. Jerry Tinsleman won for managing to come to work as an outhouse, Wilson came in second and a great blob came in third.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Portrait of Sorrow**

The night of the ball, House was wondering if Thirteen and Cuddy would be bringing guests. Chase was bringing a Princeton history professor and Foreman was bringing Dr. Hawthorne, who had apparently explained away her behavior to Foreman. Of course, Foreman had no clue what made her think he liked hookers, but all was forgiven.

Wilson drove the two of them the forty minutes to the manor and when they arrived at the gate they were met by a caretaker who let them in. They saw a cottage with an attached garage about four hundred feet past the gate on a side road, but they couldn't see the main house. The cottage was lit up and several cars were parked in the dirt out front and on the side road next to it. They drove a few minutes through acres of woods and then turned down a curve in the road. In front of them was a well lit lawn as long as a football field and at the end a three story Georgian manor. There was a long outbuilding attached which they assumed were the stables or garages. House and Wilson looked at each other and laughed. They had expected a large house but this was massive, rivaling the mansions of the rich along the Hudson.

There were already dozens of Town Cars and Limousines outside of the manor. Wilson pulled up and a young, good looking man came up and opened his door for him.

"Your name please?"

"James Wilson and Gregory House."

He looked at a list. "Drs. Wilson and House, welcome to Stratford Manor, we understand you will be staying overnight. Do you have any luggage?"

"Two bags in the trunk."

"We'll take them to your rooms; here is a floor plan with your room marked on it. Any servant can help you find it if you get lost. Leave your keys with us and we'll park your car in the mew behind the stables. If you need your car, just ask any servant to help you. Have a nice evening, gentlemen."

"Well, let the games begin." House said as he turned and got out of the car.

Wilson followed him. They were both in their tuxes and looking handsome. House had his "dress cane", a silver ornate knob on a black lacquer body. He had loaded up on ibuprofen so that he could tolerate standing.

They waited in line to enter the manor. Apparently each person was being greeted personally by the Stratfords.

Wilson had his hands in his pockets and was looking around at all the women both solo and in couples, "Do you think she'll be here?"

"MacBeth?" House asked.

"It is her family's ball. Right? I assume she'll be here. I wonder what she'll be wearing."

"Should we take bets on what decade? She seems to be partial to the fifties and sixties so I'll go fifties."

"I say 70's. What do you say, $50?"

House nodded yes. As they walked into the manor there was an atrium directly in front of them, and in the atrium was a string quartet. Another twenty feet in the door and they had reached Wyman and Judith Tollman-Stratford. "Dr. House! The man of the hour. Thank you for coming. We have a special toast prepared for you and your team at 10:30 p.m. Please consider yourself at home; you and your team have the run of the manor. Whatever you need let my staff know."

"Thank you."

Wilson and House proceeded forward and watched as the line proceeded slowly up one flight of stairs. A butler approached House. "Dr. House, we have an elevator for you, please step over here. House and Wilson followed him and to the right of the front doors was a four person elevator. House and Wilson took it to the second floor, got out and followed the crowd as they made their way into the ballroom. The ballroom was huge, at least 100 feet long and 50 feet wide. There was a ten piece band and the entire ballroom sparkled, lit up with gold and silver balloons, metallic streamers, gold and silver tablecloths on at least twenty tables that lined the dance floor. There were four open bars in each corner of the ballroom. House had noticed another bar across the atrium on the second floor in an area that looked like a living room with a large fireplace. Several waiters walked the ballroom with 1996 Dom Perignon and appetizers. House was blown away. The entire set up was larger than life.

House spotted Cuddy and Chase with their respective dates near the large French doors leading to a balcony that wrapped the three exterior walls of the ballroom. Cuddy waved to them and they walked over. House sat down and looked around. He was trying to find MacBeth, but he didn't see her. He did see Boz, dressed in a kilt with a red, blue, yellow, white and black striped tartan. He took his cane, pushed himself up and walked over to Boz who was kissing the cheeks of several lovely women. He was laughing when he spotted House.

"Dr. House! Ladies, this is the guest of honor, Dr. Gregory House, the brilliant physician who saved my cousin, Wyman. Dr. House, this is Deborah Dupont, Mary Rockefeller and Elizabeth Hunt." He leaned in and whispered to House, "Elizabeth is your type. Easy."

House chortled. "So, who's who in the Stratford family? Any inbreeding?"

Boz started pointing people out. He pointed out cousins, uncles, aunts and his parents. But MacBeth wasn't around. Boz introduced House around and then left him with Elizabeth, Mary and Deborah. House motioned for Wilson to join them and he did. House didn't mind being surrounded by beautiful and rich women but he was looking for MacBeth. He still didn't see her. It wasn't as if House was attracted to MacBeth, but he wondered why she wasn't there if this was the big Stratford event? He was curious.

At 10:30 p.m. House, Chase, Thirteen and Foreman were brought up to the front of the ballroom and toasted by Wyman Stratford who claimed that House and his team were brilliant and that if it hadn't been for House he would be dead. Everyone stood and drank in their honor.

House thought it was cheesy and when asked for a few words he said, "I will not embarrass them by asking them to bow, but, before I begin, will you join me in recognizing this event's hosts, two remarkable Stratfords, Wyman and Judith. I understand that this house and the Stratford empire was built by the maternal Macbeth lineage of the Stratfords. So we have the Macbeths, the Stratfords and tonight I was informed that Judith is a descendant of the MacGregors, another celtic tribe. When I look around it makes sense, Celtic women are unique and it has long been observed, "A woman can make an average man great, and a great man average." When the Ancient Romans encountered the Celtic tribes inhabiting Northern Europe, they were impressed with the equal station enjoyed by the Celtic women. Celtic women were renowned for their individuality and courage. The ferocity of the Celtic warrior women is the subject of legend. The Romans were shocked by the sexual liberty enjoyed by Celtic women, who extended what the Celts euphemistically referred to as, "the friendship of the thighs." Due, perhaps, to the sexual liberty of the Celts, succession within their tribes and clans was matrilineal because, amid such general promiscuity, it could be difficult to ascertain who the father of a particular child had been. So here's a toast to the Celtic Women of the Stratford clan. Raise your class to all of those who have enjoyed "the friendship of the thighs," and who have found, in that friendship, the greatest inspiration. Oh, and don't forget to use protection. Thank you."

Although Cuddy was distressed, the entire audience started clapping loudly. As it turned out, everyone had been drinking enough that they found him and his anecdote amusing. Cuddy shook her head when he came over to the table. Grabbing a drink, he motioned to Wilson to go for a walk. They went for a stroll out into the hall and around the atrium to the other side where the living room and bar were. There were several older, August men sitting and drinking some equally old whiskey. House ordered two whiskeys and was happy to see one of his favorite single malts fill his glass.

He turned towards the unlit portions of the manor and announced to Wilson, "Let's look around."

Wilson simply followed. They went to the balcony and looked up and down at the atrium. House suggested they go downstairs. When they were downstairs he looked around and found a dining room which was about half the size of the ballroom but still very large. At one end was a large white stoned fireplace. There was a long table and one small (in relation to the room) round table that was set for eight sitting directly in front of the fireplace.

"What's with the children's table?" Wilson asked.

House looked at Wilson who had gone to the front of the dining room and was leaning on a chair. "I guess it's for smaller family gatherings."

They walked through the atrium and discovered a conservatory with a grand piano, several mirrors that went from the floor to the ceiling. House turned on the lights. He started to walk to the piano, but jolted to a stop, stunned by what he saw. He walked over to the north wall where three life-sized portraits hung. Wilson followed him, equally amazed. One of the portraits was of Wyman. The other had a nameplate that said Charles Stratford. House had been introduced to Charles by Boz a few hours earlier. But it was the third portrait, the middle portrait, that had grabbed House's attention.

It was a woman in a classic ball gown with a black lowcut velvet off the shoulder top revealing a very sexy cleavage and a graceful, delicate clavicle. The bottom of the dress was a red tartan tafeta skirt that billowed from her thin waist. She had a sad look about her. Her eyes looked out as if they had always been those of an adult. Her hair was gorgeous, long honey blonde curls that spilled from the upswept knot of hair on top of her head. She wore a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Regal, beautiful, and haunting, he thought that above all, she looked alone.

Wilson noticed that something had dawned on House. He had that

'ah-ha' look that he frequently gets when he solves a puzzle. "House? What is it?"

House said nothing, but continued to stare at the portrait. Wilson walked past him and looked closer at the portrait. "She's beautiful."

"It's MacBeth."

"You're joking. No, it can't be. MacBeth wears a ton of makeup and all those wicked outfits."

"I know those eyes and that mouth. It's her."

Wilson tried to find a nameplate but there was none. "Are you sure?"

Boz came wandering in. "Hey, I've been looking for you two. Elizabeth and Mary want you to come back to the ball room." He walked up to House and Wilson who were staring at the three portraits. "I see you've found the rogue's gallery."

"What is the significance of these three? Their portraits are larger than the ones out in the main hall." House asked.

"They're the three main shareholders in the Stratford Group. Charles and Wyman own 20% each, MacBeth, 51%. The remaining shareholders own less than 1% each."

"So that _is_ MacBeth?" Wilson confirmed.

Boz was slightly drunk. "She's magnificent, isn't she? If she weren't my cousin I'd be madly in love with her. Ah, who cares, I am madly in love with her. It's a Stratford tradition to have your portrait done when you turn thirty. The other family portraits are throughout the manor, but they're not as big. Mine will probably hang in the upstairs hall. There's only eight that are life-size and except for Charles and Wyman, those are all Macbeth-Stratfords."

House couldn't stop staring. There was something so evocative and mesmerizing about her gaze. He wondered what was happening in her life when this was painted that she should look so alone? She always seemed happy, perky, and engaging when she was at the hospital.

"Why isn't she here? Doesn't Wyman want her around the manor?" House asked.

"MacBeth stopped attending the ball a few years ago and turned it over to Wyman and Charles and their wives. She lives out in the cottage by the gate."

"So Wyman lives here and MacBeth lives in the little cottage?"

Boz started laughing. "Wyman doesn't live here. He has a home in Chestnut Hill near Charles. This manor and everything in it belongs to MacBeth. But she moved to the Cottage four years ago. She lets the Stratfords use the manor whenever they're in town or for the ball or whatever. MacBeth Stratford is the last in the line of the Macbeth line of the Stratfords. They built this manor and most of the Stratford empire. The rest of us are just the fallout, the minor branches of the Stratfords. We bask in the generosity of the Macbeth-Stratford lineage."

Wilson was stunned by this revelation and wondered what was going on in House's brain...he could see House looking off into the distance, thinking and analyzing what he had just heard.

"Why did she stop coming to the ball?" Wilson asked; he too was haunted by her expression in the portrait. He rarely saw her without a smile.

"I think you should ask her. I'm going over to her house later, she's having her own party, you're welcome to go with me. I'll probably go around midnight. By then Charles and Wyman will have enough booze in them that they won't notice I'm gone. Are you game?"

House nodded. He wanted to see where MacBeth lived. Boz left to go back to the ball room taking Wilson went with him. House couldn't tear himself away from the portrait. He drank his whiskey and toasted the sad woman in the portrait before turning the light off and returning to the ball room.

When he got back he saw Wilson with the entire PPTH group gathered around him obviously sharing with them the discovery in the conservatory and the fact that the manor they were in belonged not to Wyman, but to MacBeth.

Cuddy felt a chill run up the back of her neck. MacBeth Stratford was the major shareholder? Could her life get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Undercover**

Around midnight Boz waved to Wilson and House from the doorway of the ball room. Wilson told House he was going to stay; he had been making some progress with Mary Rockefeller. House got up and followed him to the garages where several high end and classic cars were parked. Boz had been carrying a case of bottles with him. He grabbed a golf cart with a plastic weatherproof enclosure and took off through the woods using a path that was obviously a short cut for walking between the manor and the cottage. They arrived at the cottage and Boz grabbed the box of champagne he had brought. House peaked into the large picture window at the front and saw at least a dozen people, all dressed in fifties clothing dancing to Elvis Presley, having a blast.

The cottage appeared to have been built sometime in the twenties. When you walked inside there was a small foyer for coats and then to the left was a living room with a nice sized fireplace and book cases on either side of the fireplace. The walls were thick plaster with the occasional crack here and there. The dining area was simply a large alcove joined to the living room. It was lined with built in china cupboards and filled with a round Hepplewhite table. On the other side of the foyer was a library with a chaise lounge and two overstuffed easy chairs next to another fireplace. In the back, behind the library and adjacent to the dining area was the kitchen with a half bath that had obviously been added to the cottage as an afterthought. Behind the kitchen was an enclosed porch complete with a pot belly stove for warmth. Twinkly lights were strung around the edge of the enclosed porch. Twelve or more guests danced and chatted under the lights.

House followed Boz to the kitchen where he put down the Dom Perignon. House noticed that the crowd was lively and there was quite a bit of laughter. The ages ranged from the young twenties to the late fifties. A few of the ball room couples had made it down from the manor and their attire made them easily distinguished from the others. House didn't see MacBeth so he continued to mingle, traveling back to the foyer where he could hear voices coming from upstairs.

Climbing the steps, he found a large butter yellow and gray bathroom as you exited the landing. The tile and fixtures retained most of the bathroom's original 1920's flavor, but with some modern improvements. To the left of the stairs was a bedroom with a full bed and dresser. It was a pleasant bedroom, large with lovely bay windows that looked out into the woods. He looked in the closet and was surprised to find it exceptionally large. To the right of the landing was a woman's bedroom. It was a mirror of the guest room except it was decorated in what one would expect of a 1930's movie star, a dressing table with round mirror, a chest of drawers, an overstuffed chair, and a queen sized bed covered in a baby blue satin bedspread, beige satin sheets, and several pillows. The windows were covered with blue silk organza drapes. There was a large oriental rug covering the birdseye maple floors which had been laid throughout the house except for the kitchen which was tiled.

The voices were attached to three women who were sitting on the bed talking. She was not one of them. They all looked up at him as he entered. They smiled warmly and seductively. House returned the seduction and simply asked, "MacBeth?"

"She's in the woods, she'll be back soon."

In the woods? He wasn't sure why someone would go into the woods at night but for some reason it made sense with MacBeth. He looked out the window and saw a lantern making its way from the back of the woods towards the house. House turned and started to leave the room.

"Why don't you stay and talk to us?" They each patted the bed for him to sit.

"Hold that thought, I just want to say hello to the hostess." He grinned and left.

Hobbling down the stairwell and into the living room, he discovered that she was there, standing in tight black pedal pushers, an aqua green bowling shirt with her name in script over the pocket and Stratford Enterprises in script on the back. Her hair was red and in a Lucille Ball styled pony tail with curled bangs. When she saw him she grinned from ear to ear and held out her hand. He smiled back and walked over, taking her hand. She guided him through the bodies and into the kitchen.

"You don't have a drink. What would you like?" She turned and saw the Dom Perignon, "Oh, is Boz here? I see he brought the loot from the manor."

"Yes, he brought me. A beer would be fine."

She got him out a bottle of beer and she grabbed a bottle of Seven-Up. They looked at each other as they took a drink out of their respective bottles.

"I saw your portrait."

"You've been running around where you shouldn't."

"Your cousin told Wilson and me that we had the run of the Manor."

"Where is James?"

"He's hitting up Mary Rockefeller."

"That shouldn't be hard. Mary gets more ass than a toilet seat."

It was the sober way that she said it that made House laughed so hard that beer came up through his nose; he leaned over the sink and squeezed his eyes together as the pain of it began to subside. She handed him a paper towel and he wiped his nose, shaking his head at her from the pain.

"You look handsome all dressed up."

"When are we going to get to see the real MacBeth?"

"You think this isn't the real me?

"You're hiding something."

"Actually, it's just the opposite, I'm showing the world who I really am."

"Lucille Ball?"

"You still look handsome."

"That's a non-sequitur."

"And you're still handsome. Come on, let's go introduce you to some women, maybe you'll get lucky."

"Like a toilet seat?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and started introducing him around to friends. She undid his bow tie and made him unbutton the top button and then took his tuxedo coat, hanging it up in the foyer closet.

MacBeth parked House on the couch with two women. One, Jessica, had jet black hair and green eyes and was clearly interested in him and House in her. Grabbing Boz, MacBeth and her cousin began dancing in the living room to Elvis 's, _His Latest Flame_. They knew all the swing moves including a few where Boz picked her up and threw her up in the air and then through his legs. They took up the entire floor and everyone was clapping in rhythm. Boz and MacBeth ended the dance up close and looking into each other eyes with a look that said how fond they were of each other. Boz bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

House went back to talking to Jessica who was getting ready to leave with the women she came with. They exchanged phone numbers and House promised to call her. The party went on until around 5:00 a.m. when the last of the guests either collapsed on a spare couch, chair or rug or left. Boz had grabbed a girl and was taking advantage of the guest room.

Having had far too much to drink, House watched MacBeth clean up a little after most of the survivors had gone home. She went from body to body covering each with a blanket or throw. Looking up, she saw that House was the last one standing. Chuckling, MacBeth grabbed the very tipsy doctor and took him with her upstairs. She sat him down on the edge of her satin-covered bed and took off his right shoe. She looked up and he was staring at her with the curiosity of a child. She took off the left shoe and kicked her own shoes off too. He laid back while she climbed on top of the bedspread next to him. House put his arm out and she crawled up into it. Reaching over, she grabbed the afghan from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over them.

He lay there for a few minutes just feeling how warm she was and smelling the faint scent of cinnamon and vanilla in her hair and clothing. He reached over and, without looking under the throw, unzipped the side zipper on her peddle-pushers, pulling them down along with her panties until they dangled from one leg. Unzipping his tuxedo trousers, he pulled her under him and guided himself as he entered her. They said nothing. He didn't try to kiss her, play with her breasts, or undress her further. He just watched her eyes as he slowly, steadily, moved inside of her. It was an incredible sensation. Without any other distractions, they were able to concentrate on the feel of each other, the warmth, the wetness, the muscles, the rhythm. She looked into his eyes and was lost in the blue that reflected her back. The thrusts picked up and she made short moves up to meet him. The tightness around his shaft was delicious, causing his whole body to respond to the erotic feel of her contractions as he pulled out and pushed in, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. The excitement of her underneath him, their bodies connected in one area only, caused House to hold his breath at first. Then little grunts escaped from him as he picked up speed, pounding away until he stopped in the middle of a thrust, his balls and muscles contracting, barely managing to whisper, "Yes." There was another short thrust as his face contorted. She pushed up to engulf him, to swallow him up as he held his breath again. When he could take no more, he let out his breath and released into her over and over until he had no more to give. His orgasm over, he was now too sensitive to take any further movement. Reaching under her hip to keep her from thrusting, he closed his eyes, stopped all movement and slowly pulled out of her, falling over to the side. He arranged himself and zipped up his trousers.

He smiled as he whispered, "Friendly thighs you have there." Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

She pulled up her pants, zipped herself up and looked at him now fast asleep. Laughing, she settled down into a deep slumber wrapped in his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen...I had to spend my whole day in a notary class. Enjoy. I promise to post more tomorrow after I get up!**

**Chapter 7**

**Disappearing Act**

House woke up on his back straddled across the top of MacBeth's queen size bed with a white cotton throw over him. Alone, there was no sign of MacBeth or that she had even been there. Despite searching his memory of the evening, everything after putting Jessica's phone number in his trouser pocket seemed blurred from the combination of alcohol and fatigue from not having slept for several days. He took the afghan off and looked around. His watch said it was noon and hs mouth said he had been drunk and was now dehyrdrated. But it was his head that said, "Screw You."

Finding his shoes at the foot of the bed, he put them on and went downstairs. There was no one downstairs but a maid cleaning. She smiled at House and then went back to her work. Looking around for MacBeth, he couldn't find her so he asked the maid, "Do you know where MacBeth went?"

"She went back to the manor to play tennis with Mr. Stratford. They left you a golf cart so that you could get back to the manor."

House went to the sink, drank a glass of water and then grabbed his coat from the closet. He drove the cart back to the manor and saw a woman and a man walking back to the house with tennis racquets. House arrived at the manor just as they did.

Macbeth grinned at House. "Hello sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Like I need a chisel for my tongue." He was rubbing the back of his neck as they entered the manor.

"Ewww...too graphic, dear. Your bag is upstairs so I assume you'll find the chisel in it. I'll be back down in a few minutes." She ran up the stairs to the third story.

House remembered that his assigned room was somewhere on the third floor. He took the elevator up and found a maid who pointed him in the right direction. The room was a corner bedroom with two full beds. One had obviously been occupied the night before by Wilson. House looked around. The room was as large as his living room with windows on two sides overlooking a beautiful view of the valley and woods. He grabbed his spare clothes and toothbrush and went into the ensuite bathroom. First trimming his beard, House then shaved and took a warm shower. After brushing his teeth he put on his jeans, t-shirt and shirt and made his way downstairs.

Out on the enclosed portion of the veranda were Cuddy and Wilson. They were eating brunch and laughing about something.

"Good afternoon, House!" Cuddy chirped .

"Where's the coffee?"

Wilson pointed to the side table. "Had a little too much of the bubbly?"

"Where are the hosts?"

Cuddy drank her coffee, "They had to leave about an hour ago. They begged us to stay and enjoy ourselves and to apologize to you for having to leave before seeing you again."

MacBeth walked onto the Veranda in full riding gear including a red short jacket, white jodphurs, riding helmet, riding crop and black boots. He looked at her and tried to remember if he had made love to her or just imagined it. It hurt too much to think so he solved the dilemma by grabbing a plate, put some scrambled eggs and bacon on it along with a couple of pieces of toast with butter. He took it and his coffee to the table and sat next to Wilson.

MacBeth grabbed a piece of toast off of his plate as she passed by. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table. Giving her a dirty look, House moved his plate away from her. She laughed at him.

"Did you have a good time last night?" MacBeth asked Cuddy and Wilson.

"A great time. It was like a fairy tale." Cuddy sounded wistful and sad that it was over.

"I had a great time too." Wilson said.

"Mary can be very entertaining." MacBeth added.

House started laughing to himself, remembering her remark about Mary and the toilet seat. After brunch they all gathered their things together and went downstairs. House tried to get MacBeth alone but she refused to be cornered. He wanted to ask if they had sex last night or if it was just a wet dream.

MacBeth didn't want to deal with him today. She actually felt well enough to play and she intended on doing so. She thanked them all for coming and waved goodbye as she and Boz walked to the stables.

They loaded their luggage, said goodbye to Cuddy and climbed into the car for the drive back to Princeton. As they drove off, Boz and MacBeth were waving vigorously from a pair of horses.

Wilson waved back, "What a night."

"Yeah?"

"You should have stayed at the manor. Elizabeth was upset that you went to MacBeth's. I guess they don't get along. Apparently, MacBeth stole Elizabeth's fiancé from her. I probably could have enjoyed a threesome but that's not my scene. Did you have any luck?"

"I scored a telephone number of a goddess named," he pulled the telephone number from his pocket, "Jessica." He looked out the window on Wilson's side. They both saw MacBeth and Boz galloping past them on their horses, going full speed, jumping logs and flying like bats out of hell.

"Man, they're going fast." Wilson commented.

They watched as MacBeth turned to look for Boz who was several lengths behind. She was laughing. They gallped into a clearing near the road and MacBeth teased Wilson by galloping on the grass next to the car. Wilson, going the speed limit, was amazed as MacBeth kept up with him.

Wilson shook his head, "I'm doing thirty-five."

Mac Beth waved as they came close to the cottage and entrance gate. She turned back towards the manor and jumped a fence to ride into the woods. Boz didn't jump it, he rode along until he came to a wood gate in the fence, got down, opened the gate and waved as Wilson drove out the gate of the estate.

"That was a beautiful horse. She can really ride."

"She's going to kill herself doing that." House said.

They drove home comparing notes about the rich and famous, Cuddy's reaction to the information about MacBeth and finally, House's visit to MacBeth's house. Normally he would have bragged to Wilson about his sexual conquest, but since he wasn't sure it had happened he kept his mouth shut. It was enough that he had scored Jessica's phone number, just wait until Wilson saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Doomed to Repeat the Past**

The trial had been scheduled for the end of November but MacBeth requested an ex-parte hearing with the judge and managed to get the trial continued to January. House didn't know why, but assumed she needed more time to prepare. For the next month, MacBeth wasn't at the hospital and Boz ran the department.

It was just after Thanksgiving and the legal department had drifted into the holiday lully that most law offices experience at that time of year. Boz needed MacBeth's signatures and advice on several cases so he arranged for the manor staff to prepare him dinner at MacBeth's cottage so he could eat while they discussed the work he had brought for her review. He didn't bother to knock, opening the cottage door, he walked in, took off his coat, hung it on the rack, grabbed a water out of the frig and took his brief case with him up the stairs to her bedroom.

He yelled out in jest, "Hi Honey, I'm home!"

He didn't expect to hear anything in return so it didn't surprise him when there was silence. Standing at the top of the landing, Boz prepared himself. This was the part he hated, the moment that he would first see her, before he could adjust to the visage of her on days like today. When he had called earlier she warned him that it had been a bad one. He offered to call off the dinner but she said no, "I need something to distract my mind and you're a great distraction."

The bedroom was lit by her bedside lamp. He clenched his teeth when he saw her lying there. She was gaunt, tiny in the large bed, swallowed up by the covers. She had lost weight over the last few weeks, something she didn't need to do. Eyes sunken and dark, her eyes were haunting. But it was always her hair that bothered him, the lack of it, the patches and sprouts all over her head where her crown of beautiful golden hair used to lay.

She could always tell how hard it was on him because he would flinch and then quickly smile broadly as if there was nothing wrong. Smiling back, she called softly, "Hey dude, how's it hangin'?" She was lying on the right side of the bed; she patted the left side.

"As if you care." He walked over to the bed, took off his shoes and lay down on the top of the bedspread, propping himself up with pillows, his briefcase in hand. Pulling out the documents, he started going through them with her.

When they reached the last one, MacBetth sighed deeply. "Can you get me some more water?" She asked.

"How about some juice? You look like you need calories."

"I don't know if I can take it. I tell you what, bring both, ok?"

He nodded and went down to get her the juice and water. Inside the refrigerator were bottles and bags of drugs. He hated this and wanted it over, one way or the other. He couldn't stand seeing the great MacBeth so humbled by a disease.

Taking his dinner out of the warming oven, he quickly ate it before taking the water and juice back upstairs. "Here's mango-orange-pineapple, your favorite. Now try some of it." He handed her the juice and put the bottle of water down on the night stand.

She tried a sip and nodded yes to him; she could stomach it.

"Are you sure you can go to trial in January? I think I need to get another continuance or I could try the case." He offered.

"I'm sure you could try the case but the first big trial at the hospital better be tried by me or the doctors will always be thinking that I'm just the nut in the funny clothes."

He started laughing. "Well, aren't you?"

She laughed with him, "I guess."

She had been in remission for four and a half years when it came back. The whole family had thought she had beaten it. She almost made it to the five year "you're most likely cured" mark. But she knew the minute her back started hurting a few months ago that it was back. It had been harder this time; her body wasn't as young or as healthy as it had been the first time around. The drugs had been tearing her up. There had been no match for a bone marrow donor so she was left with chemotherapy and radiation.

Her doctor was the best, James Armitage of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center. She was quite fond of him, he was a no nonsense guy and had dealt extensively with leukemia, Hodgkins and Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Armitage had held her hand through the whole process. They had arranged for her to have her chemotherapy at home. A nurse familiar with oncology was hired and she took blood samples and other tests for Dr. Armitage to monitor the progress of MacBeth's treatment. Armitage had been quite glum when it came back. MacBeth knew why. The odds go down substantially the second time around.

After they were done with the court documents, Boz pulled out her trust. "Ok, what are the changes that you want to make?"

Boz had helped her and the legion of attorneys draft her trust and will when she was ill the first go around. This would be her first amendment.

"I want you to take $30 million, set it aside for the House Diagnostics Center at PPTH. I want a building, several staff positions and whatever equipment they are going to need purchased with it. Oh, and House can only be fired by you...and I want you to find every way possible of keeping him unless he just gets so far out of control you can't deal with him, understand?"

"Mac, don't tell me you have a thing for that asshole?"

"Yes, I have a thing...that thing is that I've just spent the last few months doing nothing but reviewing the work he does at PPTH. He's a jerk, but my God he's talented and we need more people trained in how to diagnose patients using a gestalt approach like he does rather than fifty specialists trying to pigeon hole a patient into their specialization. I might have gotten the proper help sooner if I had a Gregory House doing my workup. Do you think $30.0 million is enough?"

"Depends, do you want to fund a scholarship for diagnostics?"

"You're right, set aside $10.0 million for a scholarship fund. I want you to sit on the scholarship board."

"If you ever die, I'm going to be a busy man."

"Are you okay with that? I know I'm pushing a lot on you and you have your own career, but you're the only one I trust."

He patted her hand and kissed her cheek. Over the last few weeks he had been trying to come to terms with the thought that she might die and it might be soon if she didn't start responding better to the new chemo. What would he do without her? She had practically raised him from a teen when his parents threw him out for his drug habit. He had been 16 and she was 21. She made him move in with her while she straightened him out. She was in college and much to the chagrin of her father MacBeth made Boz move with her to Boston. Boz had hated it, hated Boston, but realized quickly that without MacBeth he had nothing. He owed it to her to get straight and put his life back together. Four years later she left Boston and he stayed to attend Harvard.

Boz had conflicting feelings for his second cousin. She was a sister, a friend, and his mentor and a part of him had always been attracted to her as a woman. He loved her in so many ways it confused him. But he knew she always saw him as a little brother, a trusted little brother and that's what he let her have, the trusted little brother.

MacBeth was leaving the manor and $100 million to Boz with $20 million set aside to keep the manor in the family. The only caveat was that the money would be released to him at $3.0 million a year provided the manor was still in the family and in good condition.

When they were done talking she gave him a look, one he knew well. She just wanted him to hold her. Sometimes she was afraid and it helped if someone held her. He put his arms around her frail, brittle body and hugged her until he could feel her body relax. Sometimes she would fall asleep in his arms and he would stay motionless so that she could get some much needed sleep. After he knew she was ok, he kissed his cousin good night on the forehead and went into the guest room where he frequently stayed with her when she was having a bad night. It made her more comfortable to know someone was around.

**Thank You for Your Reviews! I really appreciate them, they keep me going!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth**

House wanted to know how long the trial would last and whether MacBeth was prepared. He knocked on her office door but there was no answer and the lights were off so he trotted down to Boz's office and stuck his head in and sniped, "Does your cousin _ever_ work? I haven't seen her in several weeks; we go to trial in a month, right?"

"Five weeks."

"Where is she? Usually my lawyers are all over me when we're going to go to trial."

"She's on vacation--long trip that had been planned for months. She'll be back next week but she's been working on your case. So don't worry House, she's got it covered."

"Vacation? Why does she need a vacation? That woman wouldn't know work if it bit her in the butt."

Boz was infuriated, he had a hard time composing himself Gritting his teeth he snarled, "You know House, you are such an ass. That "woman" works incredibly hard." Taking a big breath he calmed himself. "I need to finish this so if you don't mind, I need some privacy."

"Testy about our cousin, are we? Remember, incest is a family affair."

Boz thought about what MacBeth had said about Gregory House and he bit his tongue. Looking down at his desk, he simply said, "Goodbye, House."

House walked immediately down to Cuddy's office. "It's just like I feared, she's on vacation! How could you give her vacation right before my trial?"

"House, she owns the hospital, I don't _give_ her anything and that includes lip! You're just going to have to live with it."

Back in his office, House consoled himself by calling Jessica. He had been extremely busy with one patient after another and hadn't had time to connect with her until a few days ago. Now they were scheduled to go out this weekend on a double date with Wilson.

Wilson brought Mary Rockefeller on the date. They had been seeing each other off and on over the six weeks. Wilson thought Mary was extremely witty and pretty, not to mention, rich. She had treated him to a weekend in Palm Beach where they had gone on the hunt for the perfect Mojito and found it. Mary was great in bed and had taken Wilson to a whole new level of fantasy sex. He doubted that this was going to be a serious relationship, but he was having fun.

They arranged to meet in east Philadelphia and go to dinner there. Since Jessica and Mary were friends, they rode together to the restaurant. Wilson took one look at Jessica and whispered, "You're in trouble." The woman was so good looking that Wilson was having a hard time concentrating on his date. Jessica reminded Wilson of Demi Moore.

After the introductions they were taken to a booth and the couples ordered drinks. House hated first dates, he was always unsure of just how much of the real Greg House to let out. He was glad to see that Jessica was as hot as he remembered. Lately, the only thing he kept seeing and dreaming about was looking down at MacBeth in her party wig on her bed. He didn't understand why the image was so clear and kept coming back to haunt him. In one dream he was sure they were having sex or at least it felt like sex, but they were both dressed. It was confusing.

Jessica slipped a hand under the table and onto House's left knee. He reached under and put his hand gently on her hand. They squeezed each other's hand and he looked into her green eyes. She smiled.

Wilson caught the looks and thought that this might prove to be an interesting night.

Jessica was curious, "How did you get invited to both the ball and the party? Usually the two sets of partygoers are mutually exclusive."

"I treated Wyman and cured him, he sent me the ball invitation. Boz invited me to MacBeth's party."

"Oh, so you aren't MacBeth's friend?" She gave Mary a look of anticipation of his answer.

The way she said it sounded more like she was relieved than curious. "Why do you ask?" House was interested in her response.

"Before I say anything I'd like to know if she's your friend?"

House looked at Jessica, trying to figure out what she was holding back, "No, we aren't friends, she's my attorney at work. I probably know Boz better."

Mary volunteered, "Oh Boz is luscious, but he's totally devoted to MacBeth. You know she took him in when he was 16. His own family had kicked him out for drugs. It was a mess. She whipped his butt into shape."

"Why are you relieved that she's not my friend?"

"I like MacBeth, but she's lethal to relationships." Jessica volunteered.

"I heard that she stole Elizabeth's fiancé." Wilson said.

"That's really unfair, she didn't steal him; he just fell in love with Mac. Mac tried to get him to go back to Elizabeth, but he wouldn't." Mary took a drink of her gin and tonic.

"So nothing happened between them?" House asked.

"Oh, yeah something big happened. They became a couple, they say she got pregnant, had an abortion and left him. He never got over it, started drinking. MacBeth went away, came back a different person too. It wasn't pretty." Jessica said.

Wilson asked, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, about six years ago."

"One broken relationship hardly makes her a homewrecker." House quipped.

"In her twenties, she stole my boyfriend's heart." Jessica said.

"Really? MacBeth? What happened?" House was puzzled, how could the strange and bizarre MacBeth compete with the sophisticated and gorgeous Jessica?

"You make her sound like it would be odd for her to lure anyone away."

House shrugged. "Well you are rather articulate, sophisticated and hot."

"MacBeth is different. She's always been that kind of woman that doesn't try to attract men but does. She's good looking and wealthy, but it's not just that; my boyfriend was richer than her. At least in the past she was attractive, but recently she's been smoking a lot of pot and I heard she's been taking a lot of drugs. She looked horrible the other night at the party, nothing like she used to look."

House was shocked to hear that his attorney was a junkie. Just what he needed, no wonder she looked so wasted lately. "How do you know she's smoking dope?"

"At the party, she went out with several of our friends in the woods and smoked some pot with them. They said she had a lot of it."

Mary piped up, "I don't know, she seems different the last few years. Funnier, more carefree, not as serious as she used to be. You know what I mean, she dresses in all those outfits and wigs and she's funnier. But then again, she's never married even though she's been asked several times. You have to wonder why. I haven't even seen her with a man lately."

House thought about what they said and realized he was in trouble if his attorney was a junkie. Wilson was surprised by House's behavior on the date, he actually was civil to Jessica and she was none the wiser that he could be a jerk. Wilson commented at the end of the date, "You were a good boy tonight. You must like her."

"She's hot, smart, nice and somewhat age appropriate."

"How old is she?"

"35."

"Well, go slow."

The next day House went into Cuddy's office. "My attorney is a junkie."

"You must be joking. MacBeth is a drug addict? Where did you hear that?"

"A friend of hers."

"A friend of hers? Not much of a friend."

"If it's true, I've got Courtney Love representing me."

"Be careful, some people think Courtney killed her husband."

The following week MacBeth was feeling well enough to come into the office. She called House and asked him to come up to her office since she didn't have the energy to go down to his. Her invitation was in response to his voice mail saying he wanted to see her. House came up, knocked on her door.

"Come in."

House had never been in her office and was shocked. The walls made quite a statement, they were so bright and silly that they made you smile. House actually liked the Navy Blue furniture in contrast to the bright green walls. It distracted him for a second and then he saw her hand and was shocked again. It looked skeletal, like there was no meat at all on it. He looked at her in her bubble cut auburn wig and sixties stewardess-like outfit. Her makeup was thick. She had lost weight, _a lot of weight._But he wasn't surprised, junkies tended to lose weight, a lot of it.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I went to a fat farm and forgot to check out."

"You went a little overboard didn't you? You look, well you look anorexic. Have you been smoking too much crack? You might want to think about rehab."

She smiled. "Rehab? I don't need a shrink, I'll put some weight back on soon. I was just so busy on my holiday I didn't eat much and I got Montezuma's Revenge, but I'm over that now. How can I help you Dr. House?"

"I came up to ask about the trial and how long you think it will last?"

"I have it scheduled to go ten days. We'll spend two days on motions in limine and jury selection. Two days on opening and closing arguments and six days on testimony."

"That long?"

"How many trials have you been the defendant in?" she asked.

"None."

"_None?" _

"Nope, the lawyers always figured I'd be such an ass that the jury would hate me and award the Plaintiff money just on principal. Did you make them an offer?"

"Yes, I offered to waive our costs if they would drop the lawsuit."

His jaw dropped, "You didn't offer any money?"

"Why should I? Do you think you screwed up?"

"No, but just the cost to go to trial will be a lot." House was shocked and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Maybe, but until we take one to trial, Plaintiff's lawyers are going to take advantage of the hospital's willingness to settle. You see, if I take the case against the most sued doctor in the hospital to trial and lose, it still demonstrates that we won't roll over. If I win, well, it sends shock waves through the Plaintiff's bar. For years you have been a perpetual gold mine to the lawyers in town even though I haven't found one incident where you were wrong. I was surprised that even your girlfriend settled all of your cases, never took one to trial. She didn't believe much in you, did she?"

"She hated trials and she was realistic, I don't do well sitting in court rooms. I'd settle if I were you."

"Nope and you're going to behave."

"Talk about behaving, did we have sex the night of the ball?"

She looked surprised and laughed. "What makes you think we had sex Dr. House? Are you doing a little wishful thinking? Gosh, if we had, it would mean I must not have been very memorable. That would be a disappointment. A girl likes to think that a guy can't get her out of his mind."

"You never answered my question."

"What do you think?" She asked jokingly.

He looked at her with sheer frustration, realized he wasn't going to get an answer, turned and left.

He kept thinking about her and she showed up in his dreams all week long. Besides being obsessed with the woman herself, he was worried about her abilities to handle such a big trial. It bothered him that she had never spoken to the so-called expert that was going to testify on his behalf.

On Friday, he decided he needed to return to the scene of the crime. He thought that if he went to see her at the Cottage that maybe something would ring a bell and he'd remember what happened. He had a good excuse to go see her, he wanted to ask her about what the trial expert had discussed with her. After all, it was his career; he wanted to make sure that this expert knew what he was talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth**

That night House drove to Statford Manor, stopping at the gates. There was no intercom connection directly with the caretaker cottage anymore; it had been rewired to the Manor and caretakers house which now sat outside the gates. If he wanted in, the Manor was going to have to let him in. He didn't think MacBeth would let him in if she knew he was coming so House had to convince the Manor that MacBeth knew he was coming. He hit the intercom button.

"Stratford Manor. Who is this?"

"Dr. House, I have MacBeth's prescription. She asked me to bring it to her."

"Are you from Nurse Bernal's clinic?"

House was surprised. _Who is Nurse Bernal_? _And what clinic_? "Yes."

"Ok."

House heard a buzzer and the gate opened. _So much for security_. He drove in and parked a little north of the Cottage. Getting out of his car, he walked to the Cottage in the moonless night. The front room light was on and the curtains were open. Creeping up to the window, he looked into the living room. Without warning, his stomach knotted and he began to sweat. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace and MacBeth was sitting cross-legged on the sofa in a tank t-shirt and pajama shorts. Her legs were skin and bones, about as round as his wrists, her upper arms seemed even smaller. She was swimming in the tank top. But what made him stop and stare was the nakedness of her. She had no makeup on to hide the circles around her eyes, the white translucence of her skin, the bruising up and down her arms and the lack of hair made him wince. He was the world's best diagnostician and she had fooled him. She had used her foolishness, her childlike behavior and crazy identities to throw him off. He was pissed--at himself.

He went up to the door and didn't bother to knock, when he threw open the door she screamed thinking he was a burglar or rapist. Realizing who it was, she grabbed her hair and began to cry.

This wasn't what he expected. In his mind she was just playing him, putting one over on him. Now he could see, this wasn't a game to her, it was her coping mechanism and he had just destroyed it. He saw her crying and wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, come one, you look like Mr. Clean on a bad hair day, so what? What's wrong with you?"

She continued to cry, burying her face in a pillow and sobbing. She felt so incredibly vulnerable, more vulnerable than she had been since she had been told she was sick again. House had violated her, invaded her privacy just when she had let her guard down, had allowed herself to breathe in the safety of her own home.

He rolled his eyes and walked over, took his coat off and sat down next to her. Hesitating, he finally reached over to the tiny hunched woman with her face in the pillow and grabbed her as if he were picking up a dirty shirt. Pulling him to her, he put his arm around her. Sighing to himself, he took a deep breath, held her and began patting her boney shoulder. House pulled the pillow away from her face and said, "Look, I'm a doctor, you don't think I haven't seen cancer patients?"

Red eyes stared back and he thought she resembled an alien from _Close Encounters_, all eyes and skeleton and no hair. But there was something he recognized that he hadn't seen since she was at Princeton Plainsboro. It was the same sadness in her portrait.

"What type?"

"Chronic myeloid leukemia, second time around."

_Second time? Not good. Her best chance is a bone marrow donor but she doesn't have siblings and her parents are dead. I wonder how many of the rich relatives had actually bothered to get tested. If she dies, they probably inherit her wealth_.

She was so exhausted from crying that she couldn't even sit up so she leaned her emaciated body up against House's chest. He stopped patting and just held her. This night wasn't going at all like he had expected.

"Who's your doctor?"

"Armitage out of Nebraska."

_Can't get much better than that_._ He just about wrote the book, hell, he did write the book on leukemia. _"What's your treatment?"

Sighing, MacBeth desperately wanted to lie down. Instead she leaned back under his arm and propped her head on his shoulder, smelling his musk as she did. It brought back memories of the night of the party, when she had been feeling so much better. "Ceflatonin and Gleevec. Interferon wasn't working."

He nodded his head. Both were good drugs, but strong. "You're not eating. Doesn't anyone cook for you?"

She chuckled, "I have people cooking for me all the time. I just throw it back up."

"How long has it been back?"

"Since June."

Why go through the charade, the wigs, the makeup, the outfits?"

"When I first got it, it was a way to keep people from asking questions. Everyone just assumed that I had gone through some wacky transformation. I didn't want pity or people to think I was weak. I'd rather they think I was odd. The world—our business partners had to think I was healthy."

"You had me fooled."

"I thought the night of the party you might discover everything, but you were too drunk."

"I have dreams where I'm...well, where I'm screwing you but you're still clothed and so am I. It doesn't make sense."

"It didn't make sense at the time. You simply pulled my pants down and when you were done, zipped up and fell asleep."

"Sounds romantic."

She laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. "In a strange way, it was very romantic. You were looking into my eyes the whole time. I couldn't look away."

"What led up to it?"

Now she let out a short laugh, "It was just a 'love the one you're with' moment. I think I could have been any female lying there and you would have done the same thing."

She was probably right. But even though he had been drunk, the dreams of what happened had been torturing him for weeks. "You might be right." He was going to apologize for screwing her but it would sound false, he wasn't sorry.

"Have you thought about paying your relatives to get tested as a bone marrow donor?"

"Surprisingly, the majority of them were tested out of fear that if they didn't I'd do something strange with all my stock." She let out a little snicker. "I have to admit, they're good at keeping a secret, business would really suffer if some people found out I was this ill."

"Have you got a drink? I really need one."

"Sure, in the cabinet in the dining room."

He gently deposited her on the back of the couch and went over to the cabinet. Inside the cabinet was a bottle of Laphroaig. _She has good taste_. He grabbed it and then noticed the large pouch. He opened it up and discovered 10 fat doobies. Now her marijuana smoking made sense. It helped calm her stomach after chemo and helped cancer patients eat to keep up their strength. California had actually voted to allow the consumption of medicinal marijuana. Of course the feds said no to that, but, as usual, the Californians ignored the feds.

He grabbed a doobie, the bottle and a glass. Pouring the whiskey in the glass, he walked over to the fire and found a splinter of wood, lit the splinter and then lit the joint. He took a good drag and held it in. "Whoa...this is good shit."

Walking over to MacBeth, House sat back down and handed her the joint. She took a drag and handed it back. While she held in her breath she tried to say something but then waited until she let out the smoke. "That's pretty strong. I get it from the best dealer on the east coast. He likes me; I won his daughter's lawsuit. They awarded her $78,000 for a minor car crash she was in. He makes sure I get the best but I think it might have hashish in it."

House was already feeling it and had no doubt it was the best dope he had ever smoked. He could see her relaxing so he decided that now might be a good time to get her to eat. He handed her the joint and went into the kitchen scrounging through the cabinets and refrigerator until he found some chips, dip, cookies, crackers and cheese. Sitting on the couch, he started to feed her and she started giggling.

"I can't eat a whole chip at a time. Little bites over a longer period or it comes back up."

He nodded and ate the chip he was trying to feed her. He grabbed a broken chip, put some cheese dip on it and fed her the chip. She ate it and then licked the cheese off of his fingers.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her the hint of a smile. "Are you trying to seduce me? Because there's no way in hell I would sleep with you now, I'd break you."

"Well, I was just going to give you a second chance."

"At what?"

"Repairing your reputation."

"What reputation?"

"You wouldn't want it to get out that you're selfish in bed do you? You fell asleep right after coming and left me strung out."

"Mmm. Eat some food for the next few weeks and maybe I'll give you an orgasm."

"Oh, wow--an orgasm." She said it dreamily as she stared up to the ceiling. "I don't think I've had one of those for over ...yeah, a year, and even then I gave it to myself."

"A year? Couldn't you buy yourself a dildo for your birthday?"

"Too much effort. Having orgasms takes too much work when you have so little energy to get through the day."

He shook his head like he hadn't heard right. "I don't think I would feel normal unless I jerked off in the shower each day."

"Yeah, maybe that's why they call you a jerk."

"Eat." He put some cheese on a cracker and stuffed her mouth.

It was nice and warm in the house. He felt strangely comfortable and understood why she had chosen to move into the cottage. The Manor was formidable.

"Were you raised in the Manor?"

"Yes, more or less. I was away at school a lot. But this was my playhouse as a kid. It used to be the caretaker cottage but my father built a new one just outside of the gate when I was born. You probably saw it, a two story house with the white picket fence."

"It's a big house for a caretaker."

"Our caretaker at the time had 5 kids and he had been with us for ten years. We built a five bedroom house for him and I got this one to play in."

"This is bigger than two of my apartments put together and it was your playhouse?"

"Now it's my home. I feel safe here. At least I did feel safe until tonight."

They talked for several hours, especially about the trial. He didn't realize it was almost midnight until he saw how tired she was. "You need some sleep."

"Stay over in the guest room. It's too late to drive that far." When she saw his hesitation she said, "I like having company. You'll find a new toothbrush in the top drawer in the bathroom."

He could see that she genuinely wanted him to stay. "Why do you really want me to stay? We haven't exactly been close since you arrived at Princeton Plainsboro."

"Gee, do you say that to all the women you sleep with?"

"You know what I mean. Answer the question."

The smile dropped from her face and she said with brutal honesty. "I'm just afraid that I'll die and there will be no one there to mark it."

He didn't have a response. He was hoping she'd say something like she'd had the hots for him for a long time. This was a real splash in the face.

"Christ. You're not going to die, especially not tonight."

"Please stay. I'll have my staff make you anything you want for breakfast."

He paused, he really hated sleeping in a strange bed unless it was with a woman, but she seemed to want company and he had been the one that had destroyed her evening. "Ok. But I sleep in the nude so no wandering into the guest room late at night."

"That's ok, I won't be up to see it."

"Up? Aren't you going to bed?"

"I can't make it up the stairs tonight, I'll just crash here."

He got up with his cane, balanced on one leg and tossed her over his left shoulder. She was so light, maybe 90 lbs. at most, that it shocked him.

"Dr. House, you shouldn't try this, we could both get killed."

He held onto the banister and with his cane easily made his way up the stairs. When he got to the top he took her into her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. When he looked down at the same bedspread and the same eyes that had been in his dreams, he gave her a sly smile. She knew he was thinking about that night.

"If you want to sleep in here you can. I don't think I'd be much good at anything tonight but we could just be together."

He was grateful that she didn't use the word cuddle, cuddling her would be like holding a bag of Lincoln Logs. He saw that she really wanted him to say yes, her whole body was waiting for the answer. But he just couldn't stomach the thought of being naked next to her in this condition.

"I think it's best if I use the guest room. You know, you are my attorney."

He wished he could take it back. The look of utter disappointment, the knowing that he found her so repulsive he couldn't even climb in bed with her, enveloped her face. She tried to hide her bony arms and body by wrapping the throw around her.

"Yes, of course, what was I thinking? Too much marijuana. Goodnight Dr. House."

Dismissing him, she refused to look up into his eyes. He wanted to apologize, say something to give her back her femininity but there was nothing left to say tonight. He went into the guest room, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

When he woke up he got dressed and peeked in her room. She appeared to be asleep, but he wanted to make sure she was still alive before he left. Her comment about someone marking her death had gotten to him. Wilson had told him how cancer patients just don't want to die alone. He walked over and put his hand on her head. She was on fire. This was not good.

"MacBeth? Can you hear me? MacBeth?..." he tried to get a response but he wasn't getting one. He wasn't sure where the nearest hospital was, but she needed one. He called the manor.

"This is Dr. House, MacBeth needs to get to a hospital. What hospital does she use? We need to call them."

"She gave us instructions not to take her to a hospital but to call Nurse Bernal."

"Well then, give me her number."

House dialed this elusive Nurse Bernal and was shocked when the University of Nebraska Medical Center Cancer Center answered. House asked for Armitage.

"James Armitage."

"This is Dr. Greg House, I'm at Stratford Manor..."

He interrupted and with a sad voice said, "MacBeth. Has she gone into a coma?"

"She is unconscious but I'm not sure that it's a coma. She has a high fever. I was going to take her to the hospital but I was told to call you first."

"They won't take her. She left instructions last month at all the local hospitals that she is not to be admitted or given any treatment; it's in writing, they won't touch her. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. She won't accept any adjunct treatments that I suggest. I haven't given up though. She hasn't been on the Ceflatonin combined with the Gleevec long enough to know if it's going to work. Obviously the fever and infection have to be brought under control and she'll need to be in hospital to do that."

"I understand, I'll call you from Princeton Plainsboro. Can you email her file? .org."

"You've got it."

House grabbed the throw blanket, pulled MacBeth out from the covers and wrapped her in the throw, found some socks, a knit hat, some gloves and put them on her. He threw her over his shoulder and made his way down the steps and out to the car laying her down in the back seat. He called Cuddy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Vegetable Ward**

"Hello?"

"Cuddy. I'm bringing in MacBeth, she's unconscious and she needs immediate attention. But you're going to have to insure her privacy. You need to clear a section of the hospital for her and call Wilson, he needs to meet us at the hospital."

"What? Where are you?"

"Stratford Manor."

"Well take her to Rose Memorial, that's closest."

"I can't, I'll tell you why later. Just do what I say. We'll be there in forty minutes."

"Why Wilson?"

"She has CML."

"Oh my God! All right. Be careful."

House drove into the emergency bay and barked orders at the staff that ran out to the car and unloaded MacBeth just as Cuddy and Wilson arrived in the ER.

"I have an area for her downstairs on the ward with the Persistent Vegetative State patients. They rarely get visitors down there and it's pretty discreet."

"Good idea."

Wilson took off MacBeth's hat and pulled out an arm. He was used to the wasting away of his patients, the bruising, the hair loss, but still it seemed even more tragic when he thought of her galloping at full speed on her thoroughbred just a few months ago.

"Do you have any information on her treatment?" Wilson asked House as the staff wheeled her away.

"Armitage is emailing it to me.'

"Armitage? Hmm. Can't beat him. I'll give him a call after I read the file."

As they took the elevator down to the PSV ward, House told him what he knew about her treatment. Cuddy listened.

"So, you were sleeping with her and didn't notice she was burning up?" Cuddy accused House, obviously not happy that House was sleeping with MacBeth.

"I was in the _guest room_. I had gone up to Stratford Manor to talk to her about the trial, it was late when we got done and she offered to let me stay over."

Cuddy gave him a look like she didn't believe him.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, take a look at her, do you really think I'd want to sleep with her looking like that? I do have some standards."

"You didn't sleep with her because she looked like a cancer patient? Oh, you're even a worse pig than I thought."

House shook his head in disbelief, "You were mad when you thought I had slept with her and now you're mad that I didn't?"

Cuddy looked at him and frowned. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"I get that you're schizophrenic."

When they reached the end of the hall House saw that one room had been cleared of two comatose patients. MacBeth was wheeled in. The nurses started to undress her and put her into a gown. Wilson examined her while Cuddy and House looked on. Her naked body was almost completely covered with bruises. Her arms had old puncture marks because she was so dehydrated they must have been having trouble finding a vein to give her the medication.

Wilson shook his head sadly, "I don't know, this looks pretty bleak to me." He turned to the nurse, "Mithramycin at 25 micrograms." He turned to Cuddy and House, "I think she's having a Myeloid Blast Crisis. I'll get blood and a bone marrow sample and we'll know in a few hours."

"I'll go get the file off the computer." House and Cuddy left together.

"Did you know?" Cuddy asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Did you know?"

She shook her head 'no.'

House continued, "I didn't know, I was so busy being annoyed by her that it didn't dawn on me that the makeup and outfits were just a cover. This isn't the first course of the disease, it's a relapse."

"Oh no." Cuddy had become fond of MacBeth because MacBeth gave her no trouble and seemed to have complete control over the legal aspects of the hospital, freeing Cuddy up for other things. On top of it, MacBeth was always so positive, so upbeat that whenever they talked she brightened Cuddy's day.

The file was huge and so House sent it to Administration where there was a high speed printer. Cuddy printed it and had it duplicated. She gave a copy to Wilson and one to House.

"You're not her doctor so you shouldn't even have this, but I know you've got it saved to your computer anyway. It says in here that she had given written orders at the local hospitals _not to treat her_?"

"Did she?" House feigned ignorance.

"The last note in the file is that Dr. Armitage _told you that she DNR and do not treat!_"

"I don't remember, I was just trying to get her back here."

"Rather a long way to go for a hospital?"

"I wanted her to have the best."

Cuddy smiled, he knew she wouldn't argue with that. "House, this trip to her cottage, the Friday night pajama party, are you sure you aren't attracted to her?"

"Oh, there's 358 million things that I'm attracted to, at least according to Forbes, but you mean to that bald bag of bones? That and some soup mix will make a quick meal. If it means anything to you, I'm dating one of her friends."

Cuddy was a little surprised. "Well, that's news!" Cuddy stared straight ahead, "God, I can't believe she's the same person that showed up in my office back in August. It must have been hell for her to come in and work all these months. What about your trial?"

"I guess Boz will have to take over."

Wilson spent the next two hours reading her file and talking to Armitage. Wilson called Cuddy, who had gone home. House was sitting across from him in his office, "I guess it's not as dire as I originally thought. Looking at her file, she hasn't been on the new chemo long enough to make a difference and this new stuff, combined with Gleevec has been pretty successful in treating relapses. But the best hope is a bone marrow transplant. We need to do a bone marrow drive, maybe we can scare up someone. I'll pick one of my young patients who doesn't have a match and stir up the media. It's Christmastime so people are vulnerable. We could offer something really nice, like a PPTH sweatshirt or polo shirt to everyone who gets tested. It's her hospital, she can afford them. What do you say?"

Apparently from Wilson's reaction, Cuddy had said 'go for it.' He hung up the phone, opened his drawer and went through the files. He called one of the kids he was treating for leukemia and talked to his parents. He explained that he thought it a good idea to chase down a donor early on, just in case chemo didn't work and in doing so, they might be able to help patients all over the USA by getting more people into the bone marrow registry. The parents were thrilled since it meant a free search, normally a bone marrow drive would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.

Wilson called the public relations department and explained about the drive and that it had to start up within the next three days. They weren't sure they could get enough sweatshirts printed in time. Wilson said, "We just need enough for the first two days. After that we can give out slips entitling them to a sweatshirt because we ran out."

Wilson had been through so many donor drives that he was an old pro. Essentially they would use Princeton Plainsboro's meeting hall and set up ten stations to pull a tube of blood from each volunteer. That would go through the system and if anyone was a possible match the donor would have to come in and give more blood. If they passed the second blood test and a physical then the bone marrow would be drawn.

It was early Sunday morning and House had decided to go back to PPTH to ...well, he didn't have an excuse. He just wanted to check on MacBeth. He felt responsible for her for some reason. Maybe if he had slept with her he would have noticed her fever sooner, but he doubted it. He was a pretty heavy sleeper when he wasn't in pain and that joint had certainly eased his pain.

When he arrived he checked her vitals and the chart. She had aroused a little but had gone under again. He grabbed a sucker and a coke and then turned on his portable television. He was watching, "Dirty Harry" when he finally noticed that she was staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

Without missing a beat she began to drone, "...being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya punk?"

He grinned at her. Harry hadn't said that yet but she had to have been awake for a few minutes to realize he was watching Dirty Harry. "You can quote Dirty Harry? I think I love you! Well, do you...feel lucky?" House asked.

"You played a dirty trick on me, didn't you? You brought me to PPTH because the other hospitals wouldn't take me. What happened?"

"Myeloid Blast Crisis."

"Why didn't you just let me go, it's what I wanted. I'm so tired of all of this Dr. House."

"You moron, you still have a good chance. And call me Greg."

"I did the first time around, but my odds dropped considerably this time. Without a bone marrow donor, I'm looking at 25% chance at best. I'm not afraid to die. I actually believe that I'll go somewhere better than this."

"Well then I'll be rational for both of us and work under the premise that this is all there is– there is no happy hunting ground. Look, I promise, if you get better, I'll give you an orgasm for your birthday." He grabbed her wrist, read the band and saw that her birthday wasn't until July. "Ok, for President's Day."

They both laughed. She looked at the various tubes and bags, "They've rehydrated me, they're giving me liquid nutrition and what's all this?"

"Mithramycin, Gleevec and Ceflatonin. You're getting all of it and you're staying in here until we can get you fattened up."

Her face dropped when he told her what they were treating her with, it was as if he had told her that her dog had died. She looked around the room, it was devoid of most amenities, PVS patients didn't need televisions or telephones. "Where am I? The prisoner's ward?"

"The losers ward. The patients down here lost the battle but not the fight. You're in the "go to the light" ward."

"The PVS ward? Was I that bad when I came in?"

"No, but no one comes down here to visit or make a fuss. Very few people know you're here."

"Does Boz?"

"I called him this morning, he's coming in as we speak."

"I need a phone. Do you have a cell on you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to call someone**, **_moron_**."**

He gave her a funny look and then handed her his cell. She dialed but couldn't get reception that low in the building.

"I need a land line."

"What's so important that you need to make a call right now?"

"I want someone to bring me the Lawrence file on my couch. I need to work on it."

"You aren't going to trial anytime soon. Besides, Christmas is in four days, give it a rest."

Boz walked into the room. His clothes were half buttoned and it was obvious he had dropped whatever he was doing to come see her. He rushed over and gave her a kiss on her cheek and a quick one on her lips and then grabbed her up into a big hug, being careful of all the tubes.

"Jesus Christ, Mac, why did you have to come all the way here?"

"I gave instructions not to treat me at Rose and Memorial. This jackass decided to drive me here."

"Gee, that or let you die. I'll know better next time." House said.

Boz looked at House with great sincerity and emotion in his voice, "Thanks House, I owe you."

House realized at that point just how much MacBeth meant to her cousin. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, now what?" He asked House.

"Wilson's her doctor, you should ask him. But I think they want to fatten her up a little before letting her go home."

Boz nodded. "I've been trying to get her to eat but she won't." He turned back to MacBeth, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I need the file on my couch, the Lawrence file."

"You're not going to trial in two weeks. I'll go in and get another continuance, they'll understand."

"I'm not so sure that the judge will. But I guess you better try. Do your best."

House left Boz with MacBeth and went to get something to eat in the cafeteria. It was pretty deserted. He looked up and saw Boz come in looking for him. Spotting him eating, Boz walked over to House's table.

"I wanted to come and thank you for getting her in here. I've been trying to convince her to do this for several weeks, but it's like she's just waiting for it to be over. I don't understand; she usually fights like mad, she's pretty stubborn. I don't know what's happened but she's been really depressed, hopeless for the last few weeks. Did she say anything to you?"

He looked at Boz like he was nuts, "Why would she say anything to me? It's not like we're dating or anything. I don't know why everyone thinks there's something between us. I'm dating _Jessica_."

"Oh! Well, good for you. I don't know, it's just that Mac said some nice things about your talent and I thought maybe she had, you know, made a move or something. I know she has a lot of respect for you and coming from her, that means a lot."

"No, we're not close." House watched him as he ate his sandwich. The guy was devastated. "Has she always been balmy?"

"She was pretty normal until she got sick and then she told me one day while she was trying to put on a wig, one that had been made to match her own hair, that life was too fucking short to worry about crap like image. She pulled off the wig, put on a purple wig and bright pink jump suit and went to a party that way. From then on out, she had fun with her clothes, stopped worrying about what people thought, started to live like every day was going to be her last. You saw her on that horse. I was just trying to catch up so I could grab the reigns away from her. The disease came back this summer, but she was doing really well on the chemo up until a month ago. But then she became melancholy and her health has deteriorated since then."

"I don't think it's unusual for cancer patients to finally get tired of it all. Granted they usually do it after all the options are exhausted. Her desire to end it might be premature but not totally unexpected."

"Still, is there something you can do?"

"I'll get Wilson to order a psych exam."

"Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hot Spot, Out I Say**

The next day, House took MacBeth a milk shake, sat in the chair and drank one with her. Wilson walked in very agitated. House was sure that Wilson had come to yell at him for some infraction, but instead he turned to MacBeth and with a stern voice and said, "Your blood tests from when you were admitted just came back. I ran a test to find out the levels of the Gleevec and Ceflatonin so I could compare them to the levels six weeks ago. It lets me know what strength to give you." Wilson was shaking his head at her while she looked away from him, "Explain to me how I only found trace amounts of it in your blood?" He stopped to try and control his voice, "You haven't been on your chemo. Why?"

House looked at her and then at Wilson. This was better than General Hospital, his favorite soap.

"House get out of here. I need to talk to MacBeth." House hesitated. "Out!" Wilson yelled with a voice that typically meant you'd be dead meat if you didn't obey.

"Meowwww." House got up and left but didn't go far, he waited just outside so that he could hear their conversation.

"What's going on? When did you go off the chemo?" Wilson asked her. He tried to sound calmer. MacBeth didn't respond. "The nurses tell me that you've been having vaginal bleeding, more than a normal period. They also told me that you had some pretty bad cramps. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She stared at the florescent light and then realized he already knew. "I'm having a miscarriage."

He remained silent while he thought through what to say next. "So that's what happened. When you found out you were pregnant you stopped your chemo." He could tell by the tear that rolled down her cheek that he was right. "You had to know that with your relapse you wouldn't carry the baby full term. Why? Why did you risk going off your chemo when you were doing so well on it?"

"I just wanted to see if there was one miracle left on this earth for me before I died. I lost a baby the first time around with this cancer. I had just turned 30 and found out that I was pregnant the same day that I found out I had leukemia. They made me abort my baby, said that the chemo would kill her anyway, that I could have another when I got better. The baby was 14 weeks old. I couldn't look at my boyfriend after that; I felt so guilty. We broke up. So you see, the thought of aborting another baby...I just didn't have it in me."

Wilson felt like crap, but not as bad as House did. Now he knew why she looked so sad in her portrait and had the same look the other night. He started counting back the weeks and wondered if he had gotten her pregnant. The odds were pretty good.

* * *

Over the next week, the chemotherapy and the Gleevec started working and MacBeth started putting on weight. The bone marrow drive in Princeton didn't find a donor for MacBeth (although several were found for others,) but a match was found in San Francisco at the beginning of the year. Two weeks later she was back in PPTH for the bone marrow transfer. Armitage flew out to conduct the transfer with Wilson and to pick up his check for the $2.0 million donation to the cancer center from the Stratford Foundation. Wilson was thrilled to have a whole afternoon to discuss new treatments with Armitage and possible corroboration on new protocols .

After the transfer, MacBeth lost more weight because of her lack of appetite and sores in her mouth so she drank nutritional drinks and was given nutrients through a central line. Her mouth became sore due to the radiation she had to receive prior to the bone marrow transfer to bring the cancer cell count down to zero. She had both ulcers and thrush – a fungal infection in her mouth that drove her nuts. She used all the mouthwashes and lozenges they gave her, but eventually they ended up giving her painkillers. To top it off, she developed diarrhea from all of the radiation, chemotherapy and medication. It was pure hell on earth. But within weeks she began to turn the corner.

House had abruptly stopped coming to see her the day Wilson kicked him out and he discovered that she had been pregnant. MacBeth missed him and knew he had purposefully stopped coming to see her. She figured that her condition had started to bore. House had always made things interesting when he was around and without him her stay was boring. But MacBeth had been born into years of disappointment and struggle despite the huge checkbook. She learned long ago that money smoothed a lot of paths but it didn't stop the road of life from going up great mountains and down deep valleys.

Boz managed to get the trial postponed to the beginning of April but the judge had warned that there would be no further postponements. At the end of January, a healthier MacBeth went home to recuperate.

House had been thinking a lot about MacBeth and her weird outlook on life. He had stopped going down to MacBeth's little dominion in the hospital after he heard about the pregnancy. After all, what could he say? Besides, she was just a one night stand, one he barely remembered and they weren't even dating.

Occasionally, House would see MacBeth being wheeled to oncology or someplace for a test but he tried to avoid her. He was in the elevator one day when the doors opened and he came face to face with her in a wheelchair. The nurse pushed her inside and hit the floor for oncology. MacBeth had on a bright turban made with a fruit print material and an equally garish mu-mu.

"Hi, Greg. Keeping busy?"

He shook his head yes. "How are you doing?" He already knew because Wilson would give him updates from time to time.

"Okay. How's Jessica? I heard you two are a pretty hot item."

"She seems to put up with me--why, I don't know."

"Jessica's pretty tough skinned. I'm sure you two make a great pair. We need to get together to get back on track for your trial."

"Aren't you going to let Boz take over?"

"No, I'll be ready. I go home in a few days. You can either come and see me here before I go or at my house and we'll prepare your testimony."

"Are you sure you should be handling the trial? You seem ok, but I wouldn't want to see you working with subatomic particles."

As the elevator arrived at her floor she turned to House, "Greg, before you criticize me, you should walk a mile in my shoes, that way when you piss me off you'll be a mile away and you'll have my shoes." The nurse wheeled her out the door laughing. Without turning, MacBeth waved over her shoulder and chirped, "Have a good day!"

He couldn't help but grin. _She's funny. At least she'll be more fun in the courtroom than Boz._

House and Jessica went on a ski trip in January out to Jessica's cabin in Telluride. House spent his time either reading or on a snowmobile, while Jessica joined friends on skis. Sometimes House watched the skiers from the large glass windows as he read next to the fire in the lodge. He remembered past vacations spent on the slopes hitting the diamond trails. Fast and dangerous, that's how he liked his skiing. But that was a thing of the past for him, but not for Jessica. He envied her.

They spent their nights in Telluride with her friends, some who wondered why Jessica was with someone so brash. The others adored House because of his caustic wit and sharp observations. They found him entertaining.

At night Jessica was more than enough for House. She had a gorgeous body--full hips, large breasts and a thin waist. She was 5'8" and the green-blue eyes were the envy of people wherever they went. House thought she was smart, but not brilliant. However, whatever intellectual assets she lacked she made up for with her money. House was enjoying the good life, going places and doing things he'd never do even with his ample salary. He often spent the weekends in different, fascinating places he had never gone before.

Jessica liked a little S&M, something House wasn't that fond of, especially since she liked to be the dominatrix. House wasn't in to being called names and being punished. When she would insist, he would play along, but it got old quickly and then he'd take over, pissing her off. It was the biggest bone of contention between them except when he spent his time on a case and not on her. But then, Stacey and all the others had complained about his absorption with his work.

Jessica's birthday was at the end of February so House took three days off before the weekend and they spent five days in Cancun. They arrived in Cancun and that evening at dinner Jessica popped the question, "Greg, I think we should get married. I'm in love with you and I don't see any reason for us not to marry."

House was in the middle of a bite when she asked. He stopped chewing as his throat went dry. After staring at her for a few seconds, he began chewing again, giving him time to think. Was he in love with her? Maybe. He was rapidly approaching 51 years old and had never been married, why marry now? If he said no, would she walk? He was conflicted and he had to come up with a solution by the time he finished chewing.

"I'm not opposed to marriage, just getting married so soon. What about an engagement, say about a year long. If we still like each other after six months, we can set a date for the beginning of next year?"

She looked at him, amazed that he even committed to that and nodded, "Sounds good, now should I look for an apartment for us in Princeton?"

"Let's talk about moving in with each other in a couple of months, after my trial. Right now I don't want to make any changes."

"We need to look for a ring."

"When we get back to Princeton." He smiled and reached out for her hand. She came around the table, sat in his lap and they kissed as he felt her breast through her sweater. She finally went back to her meal while House swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

House was comfortable with his decisions. It was a commitment that gave them the time to decide if it would work. For the first time in a long time House felt optimistic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**If It Pleases the Court**

MacBeth spent the month of February getting better. The bone marrow transplant had been wildly successful, causing everyone, including Wilson and Cuddy a sigh of relief. She had gained ten pounds and her blood counts were improving rapidly. Wilson coordinated her recovery with Armitage. The two doctors had developed a friendship that frequently came in handy for Wilson when he needed information on new cancer treatments. Armitage was not letting Wilson's patients participate in his new treatment protocols which enhanced Wilson's reputation throughout New Jersey and Philadelphia as the best oncologist in the area.

MacBeth was getting ready for trial and spent most of her time preparing exhibits and talking to the witnesses and her expert. She sent out the subpoenas for trial and paid the jury fees because, contrary to advice she received from the local defense attorneys, she didn't want a trial by judge, she wanted a jury. She prepared her motion in limine to preclude testimony regarding House's arrest and his rehabilitation. She knew she could keep out the arrest, but doubted she could keep out the rehabilitation and addiction, they were both relevant to his decision making. So she brought in a pain expert to testify about Vicodin addiction.

She readied House's testimony at the office, by this time it was common knowledge that he was engaged to Jessica. Jessica frequented the hospital from time to time to lunch with House or to pick him up. Sometimes she would stop by to see MacBeth.

"Oh sweetie, you're looking so much better!" She sat in the overstuffed Navy blue chair across from MacBeth.

"How's the search for the perfect ring?" MacBeth noticed that Jessica still didn't have a ring on her finger.

"Greg's given up. He tried to pawn his Grandmother's ring on me, but it's not my style—it's old fashioned and only a carat, so we went out a couple of times to look, but I just didn't like any of the ones we say, especially any of the ones he picked out. Now he says just buy anything under $25,000 and he'll pay for it. I found one I like, it's a lot more than $25,000 but I'll just pay the difference and lie to him."

They both said together, "Everybody lies." and then laughed.

They exchanged some gossip and then Jessica left to go pick up House and go to the theater. She was looking absolutely beautiful, a real knock-out. MacBeth could see why House would be head over heels in love with her. Jessica turned heads everywhere she went.

MacBeth's hair was coming in. At first it was in patches so she had her head shaved when she got home from the hospital. She now had a ½ inch sprout growing all over her head and started to look more like a human than an alien.

MacBeth informed House that he didn't need to be present for the motions in limine during the morning but should be available for jury selection. On the day of the trial she wore a short blonde wig cut straight across that came to the bottom of her ears. She had on a lovely beige and peach Chanel suit from the 50's, but the style had come back in fashion and so it didn't look inappropriate.

On the first day of trial, MacBeth was cutting it close and having a hard time finding a parking spot. _God, just let me find one and I'll stop smoking dope. _She pulled around the corner and saw someone backing out. _Never mind, I found one._ She got out, grabbed her boxes and saw her paralegal, Melanie, running towards her to help carry things in. Together they managed their way through the metal detectors and up the elevator. The courthouse was one of those bastardizations between the old and the new. She was relieved to find that they did have computer hookups and screens for the jury. It meant she didn't have to hire a videologist to come in and hook it all up for $1,000 a day.

Luckily Mr. Lawrence didn't have children, just a wife, which didn't have quite the impact on the jury that children did. The widow sat quietly at the plaintiff's table. She was pretty but not gorgeous. She looked very sympathetic.

MacBeth won the motion in limine to exclude the arrest, which meant that counsel could not bring up the drug bust, but, as expected, lost the addiction motion, they could bring up his addiction. There were no surprises in the other motions and so she settled back to pick a jury after lunch. At 1:00 p.m. both House and Boz joined her and they all sat at the Defendant's table. House looked handsome in his dark blue suit and Paisley tie. It was time to screen the prospective jurors. When she was given a chance to conduct voir dire, she asked the jury a few questions.

"My client may not be here for the entire trial. He's a doctor that handles mostly life and death cases. So if he gets called to the hospital or doesn't come in for parts of the trial, will you hold that against him?" Of course everyone said no, which was not the reason for the question. The question was meant to get the jury to commit to excusing House for not being around. Without bringing it up, the jury would have wondered why House wasn't there for his own trial. Didn't he care? Now they had given him permission to miss days and actually expected it.

"You know, I'm embarrassed to tell you this, but I'm sitting here defending this doctor and I don't even like him. He's arrogant, abrasive, rude and bitter. Worse, you're going to find out that he's addicted to pain medication for his leg injury. I don't like people like that, that think the rules of society don't apply to them. It makes me want to punish them. What do you think about that Mrs. Roberts?"

House sat with a look of absolute shock on his face. _What kind of strategy is this? Why was she telling the jury she didn't like him?_ He looked at Boz who seemed unfazed.

"Yes, when I meet mean and cruel people I want to punish them." Mrs. Roberts, a part-time docent at the Princeton art museum answered.

"It's hard not to punish them for just being jerks, isn't it?" MacBeth asked.

Mrs. Roberts responded, "Yes it is."

MacBeth went down the entire jury asking a similar question. She never tried to put a friendly face on House or paint him out to be a saint, just a doctor, an asshole doctor who just happens to be good at saving lives.

MacBeth wanted professionals, those who understood that one could do a great job and still not have the expected results. She kept the nurse, the physiotherapist and probate examiner. She let go the college student, the holistic aromatherapist, the two housewives, and the former civil rights attorney. They picked a jury, including Mrs. Roberts and when they got outside House ripped MacBeth a new one.

"You have to be the worse attorney in Jersey. Now everyone will be gunning for me...wanting to find me negligent just because I'm a jerk." He continued to berate MacBeth for another five minutes. When Boz went to defend MacBeth, she just put her hand on Boz's arm and shook her head, "no."

After he was done MacBeth simply said, "Greg, be here at 8:15 a.m. tomorrow for opening statements. Then you can go back to work for a few days."

She turned and left to go to her hotel room in Trenton where the courthouse was located. She wasn't going to make the drive all the way back to the Manor each night. House watched as she walked off with all the confidence in the world. She reminded him of himself, when he knew he was right about a patient. It didn't matter what others said, he couldn't be swayed.

MacBeth sat down at the desk in her hotel room and started going over her cross-examination notes. Around 7:00 p.m. she ordered a salad and lobster bisque for dinner. At ten, she fell asleep.

On the way back to the hospital, House screamed out loud about what a terrible attorney she was. Finally Boz couldn't take it.

"You may know medicine, but you don't know crap about the law or how to relate to juries. She just did what every good lawyer does. She told the jury the Plaintiff's best argument against you before they had a chance to spring it on the jury. That way she's diffused the Plaintiff's surprise. Now the potential jurors already know your worst traits. So tomorrow it's not a shock when the Plaintiff starts dwelling on them. Instead of being shocked and angry, they'll just want an explanation from you as to why you're an addict and a jerk. Jurors want to commiserate with the lawyer about things. They've all had the client or PTA mom they hate and still have to work with. By telling them she doesn't like working with you it puts them _in her court, they can relate_. Now that they've talked about wanting to punish you for your faults in open court, they'll be less likely to do so. They don't want to look shallow in the jury room after they get the case for deliberation. They'll say, "Well we know he's a jerk, but he's also brilliant, so we need to focus on what he did, not how big an ass he is." She's fucking brilliant, so just shut up House."

House was about to say something but then decided against it. The more he thought about what Boz had just said, the more it made sense. They rode the rest of the way back to PPTH in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**On Your Mark**

House was unusually prompt the next morning. He would never apologize to MacBeth but the early arrival was one way of demonstrating his new respect for her tactics. Jessica was sitting stoically in the audience to hear the opening statements. Just as Boz predicted, Plaintiff's counsel vilified House because of his bedside manners and his Vicodin addiction. They also brought up the fact that he was at the offsite betting room while his patient was fighting for his life.

House wondered how they found that information out? Someone at PPTH had to have said something. MacBeth didn't react at all to the information. It was her turn for opening statement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,

You already know my client is the defendant, Gregory House. Dr. House has been kicked once out of Johns Hopkins for cheating, fired from three different hospitals for not getting along with his peers and supervisors and he has been suspended at PPTH while he attended drug rehabilitation, twice. My client is a man you wouldn't want at the dinner table and you wouldn't want your daughter to bring home to meet you. Despite this, you'll hear from just about everyone, including the Plaintiff's own expert, that if you were sick and the doctors couldn't diagnose you, you'd want Greg House as your doctor. He is considered unorthodox but brilliant, the very best in his field. He won't wear a lab coat or iron his shirt, but he will find out what's ailing you when you're dying and no one else knows what to do.

You're also going to hear that Dr. House is an addict. Eight years ago he experienced an infarction in his leg and he wasn't diagnosed quickly enough. They wanted to amputate the leg but Dr. House said no, he'd take his chances that the leg and he could survive. Unfortunately, while he was unconscious, the decision was taken out of his hands and the surgeons tried to remove just the dead muscle and leave him the rest of his leg. Sadly, the nerves around the muscle were damaged and this means that Dr. House is in excruciating pain every minute of every day. For a long time, the only way for him to tolerate the pain was by using Vicodin. You'll hear a lot about Vicodin addiction but you'll learn that, if you're in pain, the Vicodin goes first to calming those receptors before it attaches to the receptors that make you high. So, the more pain you have, the less likely you'll get a high from Vicodin. You'll just experience less pain. That's why Dr. House can still practice on painkillers; the Vicodin dulls the pain to a level where he can treat patients. Is he high at the same time? No.

My client treated Mr. Lawrence after Plaintiff's own physician and five physicians at Princeton General failed to properly diagnose him. He was sent to Dr. House late in the game. The first hour was crucial to his diagnosis because that's all the time Dr. House and his team really had left If they couldn't diagnose the condition within an hour, he wasn't going to survive because he would then develop sepsis and multiple organ failure no matter what they would have done. So now the 24 million dollar question is, why did Dr. House, the brilliant Dr. House, not diagnose Mr. Lawrence within the hour?"

"You'll learn a sad truth in this trial--everyone lies-- including Mr. Lawrence and his wife. Their lies may have cost Mr. Lawrence his life. My experts will tell you that they left out a crucial piece of evidence when they were giving Mr. Lawrence's medical history to Dr. House and his team. To complicate things, the normal tools to diagnose this condition failed to reveal an important aspect of the illness. Dr. House and his team needed the information that didn't show up on the x-rays. As a result of the lies and the failure of the tests to reveal an important aspect of the disease, Dr. House didn't diagnose Mr. Lawrence for an hour-and-half. Considering the doctors at Princeton General had six hours and didn't diagnose him, I think you'll find that Dr. House was brilliant once again, but just didn't get his chance soon enough to save his patient. I ask that you remember that Dr. House, although not the kind of guy you want your daughter to marry, is the very guy you want as your doctor. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'll talk to you again during closing statements."

She always made her openings short. People were typically bleary eyed after lunch, unable to concentrate and already bored. She sat down and felt House kick her under the table. She laughed to herself; he was pissed again. After the day was over, House asked her, "Did you have to tell them that you wouldn't want to have dinner with me?"

"I'm just stating the obvious. It's just a game Greg. Go home, but I need you at the table tomorrow. So be here. Wilson is coming to show his support, so that's good. One of the juror's wives was treated successfully by Wilson so he's going to be a real asset to you, _as usual_."

The next day Mrs. Lawrence took the stand as the first witness. She was on the stand with Plaintiff's counsel for two hours and had been a very sympathetic person. Finally, it was MacBeth's turn.

"Mrs. Lawrence, I'm going to show you a two page document entitled, "Patient's Medical History" marked as Exhibit 23. Mrs. Lawrence, you filled this out when your husband was admitted to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, right?"

"Yes."

"In fact, that's your signature where you signed that everything you wrote or marked above is true and correct, right?"

"Yes."

"I noticed that you went into great detail about your husband's car accident and his bout with meningitis two years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"That night at Princeton Plainsboro your husband's life was on the line and so you wanted to be careful and accurate with what you told the doctors, right?"

"Yes."

"Take a look at the box marked 12. It reads, have you ever had or currently have a problem with alcohol, i.e. alcoholic, allergy, more than two drinks five times a week?"

Mrs. Lawrence looked at the document and her face flushed.

"What did you mark?"

She was silent. The whole audience, including House, waited for the response ...wondering why she hesitated. "I marked it, 'no.'"

"Your husband was a recovering alcoholic, wasn't he?" MacBeth deliberately said it with kindness and concern. She didn't want the jury to think she was unsympathetic to alcoholism.

Mrs. Lawrence looked at her attorney as if he would give her the answer. The act of looking to your counsel for a response was never something you wanted the jury to see, but her counsel didn't . She hesitated, not knowing what information MacBeth had, but realizing she must have something if she was bringing it up, "Yes."

"Thank you. I have no further questions."

The judge looked at Plaintiff's counsel, Todd Edmunds, "Redirect?"

"Mrs. Lawrence, "Why did you mark this no?"

"I misread the question and thought it was asking if he currently had a drinking problem. He'd been sober two years."

"No further questions."

The expert that was hired for the Plaintiff claimed that the staff should have suspected that the patient had Boerhaave syndrome. House was visibly disgusted with the expert who was a doctor from Johns Hopkins. When it became time to cross exam the expert, MacBeth stood up.

"Dr. Singh, over one-third of the patients with Boerhaave present with no classic symptoms and are atypical, is that correct?"

"Approximately one third."

"And over one out of three die because they cannot be diagnosed in time, right?"

"Yes."

"Would it be important for a doctor to be told that the patient was an alcoholic to assist in the diagnosis of this condition?"

"Not in this case, the patient hadn't been drinking in the last two years."

"But you don't know that do you? Alcoholics don't always advertise their drinking, especially to spouses, correct?"

"That may be, but his wife claims he had been sober."

"Well, let's assume that might have been true, but wouldn't the fact that he had been a recovering alcoholic at least be one more reason for Dr. House to suspect Boerhaave?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Singh, are you familiar with Dr. House's reputation?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the jury what his reputation is as a diagnotician."

"The best. He is the best at what he does."

"Is it true that doctors may do everything well and still lose a patient?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

The next day House stayed at the hospital and worked. Additional witnesses were called, including an economist to tell the jury how much in dollars Mr. Lawrence's life would be worth. The economist indicated that Mr. Lawrence would have made $3.8 million dollars over the remainder of his lifetime. That loss of income for his wife coupled with the costs of the medical treatment and other expenses meant that the total liability to House and the hospital would be $4.4 million. That afternoon the Plaintiffs rested.

MacBeth called Thirteen first, Taub second, Chase third and Foreman last to tell everyone what their part was in the diagnosis and why each of them failed to diagnose Boerhaave. Each attributed the problem mostly to the failure of the X-Ray to reveal a tear in the esophagus , something that typically shows up at this stage of the condition. Chase, an intensivist, went further.

"The only other case of Boerhaave I have seen was in a former alcoholic. Had I been informed that Mr. Lawrence was an alcoholic, recovering or not, I would have insisted on an endoscopy to verify the X-ray findings. But without that information, there was no reason to suspect that the x-ray findings might be wrong."

Until they had testified, the team could not sit in on the trial because the court had ruled that all potential witnesses be excluded from the courtroom until after they testified. Now the team lined the front row behind House. So Jessica, Cuddy, Wilson and the team were now all in the audience.

The next day MacBeth called House to the stand. She took fifteen minutes just to run him through his credentials, a quarter which not even Cuddy or Wilson knew. She asked him to go through the diagnosis which he did in typical House fashion, bored. She ran him through the night of Mr. Lawrence's death and his part in the diagnosis.

"Why was it so important to know that Mr. Lawrence was an alcoholic?"

"Boerhaave is more common in alcoholics. If I had been informed that he was an alcoholic, recovering or not, I would assume that he was lying and that he was still drinking and I would have insisted that an endoscopy be performed as a back-up test. Since I didn't have that information, I had no reason to think that the X-ray could be hiding something."

"Dr. House, tell us about the pain in your leg. Before your rehab last year, what happened if you didn't take Vicodin?"

"I didn't function at all. Prior to last year, I didn't have the time or the willpower to go through a very painful detoxification. The pain was so great in my leg that it followed me wherever I went. I wasn't able to do my job without painkillers."

"Did Vicodin allow you to do your job?"

"Back then I couldn't work without it."

"Are you addicted to it?"

"Yes, but I don't use anymore, not since my rehabilitation."

"Did the Vicodin make you high?"

He laughed to himself. "I wish."

"No further questions."

Plaintiff's counsel got up. "Dr. House, what happens when you withdraw from Vicodin?"

"You can experience: restlessness, muscle pain, bone pain, insomnia, diarrhea, vomiting, cold flashes, goose bumps, involuntary leg movements, watery eyes, runny nose, loss of appetite, irritability, panic, nausea, chills, sweating and there can be other symptoms.

"Isn't it true that you were undergoing Vicodin withdrawal while you were treating Mr. Lawrence?"

"No."

He was clearly taken back by the answer. "Dr. House, do I need to remind you of your response in your deposition? Page 34, lines 12-24.

_Question: Wasn't Mr. Lawrence admitted the day after you entered rehab, correct? _

_Answer: Yes._

_Question: This rehab was on the fourth floor of Princeton Plainsboro which meant they let you out to examine Mr. Lawrence?_

_Answer: Yes._

_Question: The first step in rehab is to take away all your drugs correct?_

_Answer: Yes._

_Question: When a Vicodin addict has their drugs taken away don't they go they go through withdrawals?"_

_Answer: Yes, usually._

When you answered my questions at your deposition were you telling the truth?"

"Yes." House said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"And isn't it true that you took off while you were working on Mr. Lawrence's case to place a bet on the Derby at the Off-betting parlor on Winston?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Plaintiff's counsel sat down.

The court asked MacBeth, "Redirect?"

She stood and turned to face the witness box. "Dr. House, who is Valdemort?"

"A villain in Harry Potter." (There was laughter from the jury.)

"And who was Valedmort to you?"

"An orderly named Paul Anderson that I paid to slip me Vicodin while I was in rehab."

"So you went to rehab but never went through withdrawal?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Valdemort?"

"His extracurricular activities were stopped when he was fired by the Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy.

"And when did you go to the betting house for the horses?"

"I went on my lunch hour while we were waiting for tests to come back."

"So, was there anything you could have done during this interlude?"

"Plenty I could have done, but not for Mr. Lawrence." (Again laughter.)

"No further questions."

The whole morning had been taken up by House's testimony. The afternoon was taken up by the first expert, Dr. Gastone Revelier, a pain relief expert who testified that House would not have been high considering his extensive nerve pain from his leg. He showed a PET scan of House's brain and explained that House's body would have been using the drug to quell the pain and there would be none left over to activate the pleasure receptors. Despite using double the dose of Vicodin, House was not getting high.

The expert, G. Gordon from Vanderbilt University was called next. MacBeth established that not only was Gordon a brilliant pulmonary and critical care physician, but well recognized as the guru of Boerhaave Syndrome. He had written numerous well recognized medical articles on the syndrome. He was incredibly persuasive and told the jury that, in light of the fact that the Xray did not show a perforation and the Lawrences failed to note the history of alcohol abuse, the doctors pursued the right course of action.

"Most important was the fact that the XRay failed to show the tear. Unfortunately, this happens about 15% of the time. I cannot fault Dr. House for his actions; I would have taken the same steps to diagnose the patient."

"Thank you. No further question."

After the day was over, MacBeth, House, Cuddy, Wilson, Jessica and the team went out for drinks. MacBeth had ordered a round of drinks while they waited for Dr. George Gordon to get off the phone. Dr. Gordon came to the table.

"Georgie, what do you want to drink?"

"Ah Mac, you know what I want..."

"Alright, waitress, please bring us a Martini, shaken, not stirred. Oh hell, make it two."

She smiled at the people at the table.

George patted MacBeth on the back, "Mac, you did it again. You were brilliant, perfect timing and no unnecessary questions. But as good as you are as an attorney, I still wish you had stayed at Mass General with all of us. When you left, it was miserable. All the laughter was gone."

Wilson asked, "You were the attorney for Mass General?"

George laughed, "Attorney? We were interns at Mass General but after our internship MacBeth left to go to law school."

MacBeth looked up and saw everyone's jaw drop. She looked back at them as if they were all nuts. "Si no abres tú boca las moscas no pueden entrar."

"Huh?" Chase asked.

MacBeth took a drink. George answered, "If you don't open your mouth the flies can't enter."

Cuddy asked, "You went to med school?"

MacBeth shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I went to Harvard as my undergrad, then Hopkins for med school, went back to Mass General to do an internship, left after my internship was through and went to Hawaii to go to law school. I thought you knew all that?"

They all shook their heads "no."

They appeared so stunned that George looked at them and said, "You all look like deer in headlights."

MacBeth grabbed her drink and turned to House. "Greg, I'm pretty sure we'll have a verdict tomorrow. I think after closing it won't take long and they'll bring the verdict back." She looked at everyone, "When it comes back in our favor, I don't want any patting on the back or signs of happiness or victory. This woman's husband is dead, remember that."

House snickered and finished his drink. "You're cocky, aren't you?"

"To paraphrase what Holmes told Watson, it's just as much a deviation from the truth to underestimate oneself as to overestimate oneself."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Betrayal**

Although MacBeth had told House that he didn't have to come for closing or the verdict, he said wanted to so he rode down with her the next morning. He watched as she and her 1940's gray tailored suit with a pencil skirt and pink rayon blouse took a seat at counsel's table. She had lovely black high heels that showed off her calves and helped to define her lovely ass. House wondered how such a strange woman managed to get through Harvard unscathed?

After closing statements the judge gave the jury instructions to the jurors and they received the case just before lunch. The judge, MacBeth and Plaintiff's counsel stayed behind to do some legal housekeeping with the various motions and exhibits. When the jury came back at 1:30 p.m. from lunch they were sequestered in the jury room again. Cuddy, Wilson and the team joined House and MacBeth for a late lunch and to wait for the verdict.

They didn't have long to wait. At 3:30 p.m. MacBeth received a call on her cell phone,the court clerk was informed her that the jury had a verdict. They immediately went back to the court room and waited as the bailiff brought back the jury.

The judge turned to the foreman of the jury and asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

The tall and serous looking bailiff handed the judge the verdict. The judge read it without comment and then handed it back to the jury foreman to read.

The entire jury looked at House. "We find in favor of the defendant, Dr. Gregory House."

No one did anything on the defense side. The plaintiffs, crushed, hugged each other as consolation. MacBeth got up and went over to Plaintiff's counsel, shook hands and exchanged compliments with counsel on a job well done. MacBeth then went back and put her papers in the brief case before exiting the courtroom. House had waited for her in the hall since he had ridden down with MacBeth in her car.

As soon as they left the courthouse Cuddy shook her hand, "Great job; you were incredible. I frankly never thought anyone could get a jury to vote for House. I have to get back to the hospital, but I'd like to take you out for dinner sometime."

"Sure, that would be groovy," she chuckled.

Wilson also shook her hand and gave her a hug, "I drove down with Cuddy and have to get back, but you were great. You can be my attorney any day."

The team said equally nice things and then they all left. House followed her to the parking lot. "I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Can I take a rain check? I'm really wired and need to crash."

"Do you want me to drive?" House asked.

"That would be bitchin'." she handed him the keys and then got in on the passenger side. He glanced over and saw her tilt her head back and close her eyes.

"Why didn't you stick with medicine?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head and looked at him and then realized what he had just asked, "I liked medicine, but I needed to run a company after my father died. Wyman and Charles had business degrees so I went to law school, but I soon found out that I hated corporate law and besides, it my cousins do a good job running the company."

"I'm disappointed that anyone could trade a career in medicine for law."

"You shouldn't, it just worked out well for you that I did." She turned to him and smiled.

"How did you know Lawrence was an alcoholic?"

"Because I saw a footnote in an old file that about ten years ago he inquired about Disulfiram, but it was never prescribed. Plaintiff's counsel didn't give me that file; I don't think he knew about it. The file came from the free clinic at William & Mary where he went to college. On a hunch I subpoenaed all medical records in his name from the local free clinic and they had some. I figure you don't ask about Antabuse, the drug to control alcoholism, unless you think you need it."

"Why work in our hospital, why not work at Stratford's corporate office?"

"I did, for several years, so did Boz. But then I went out on my own, did some personal injury and medical malpractice to find out what it was like. It's hard work. When we decided to buy the hospital I saw the insurance situation and decided to run the legal department to see if in-house counsel could save us some money. If it does save us money then we'll implement an in-house counsel program in the other hospitals we own." She gave him a weak smile.

He smiled back. When they got to his apartment she got out and he gave her the car keys.

MacBeth remembered something. "Did you fill out that questionnaire from the state? I need it back so I can send it in tomorrow."

"It's done; it's in my apartment."

She was going to ask him to bring it to her but she remembered his leg and realized it would be harder on him than her. So she locked the car and followed him into his apartment. Looking around she noted that it was a little messy but not too bad. Lots of musical instruments and books filled the room.

He went over to a glass cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose, poured two glasses and brought one over to her.

_Oh no, I just want to get home and take a long, warm bath and eat __chocolate. He's just like all the other clients, needs to do a postmortem on the trial, rehash it, gloat a little. Well, he did well, I owe it to him to stay for one drink and talk about it. She turned to him and accepted the glass._

He toasted her and said, "Great job counselor. Thanks." They both drank down their vodka. He reached up and took the wig off of her and was amused to find a crop of soft 1 inch wavy blonde hair on top of her head. She touched it self-consciously. He pulled her hand away and shook his head. "It's pretty. Stop worrying." Then she saw in his eyes and the frame of his body that he wanted to kiss her.

"Greg?"

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but in that moment he could only see her, her cute little nose, her pink lips and petite ears. His eyes slid over her body, landing on her round, pert breasts. Pulling her to him, he held her tight and kissed her. Her tongue met his as all her senses exploded. She could feel his warm body, the tight muscles that folded her into him. And then there was his smell, the mixture of musk and a little vodka. As his square chin pressed into hers, she felt his beard scrape along her cheek just slightly, heard his deep breathing and then reached up to touch his face and hair. When the kiss ended he gently bit her lower lip before kissing it softly again. As he pulled away he looked at her and realized he didn't want to stop. Grabbing her back for another kiss; it was even more passionate than before.

MacBeth was confused but wanted more. So did he. He kept coming back over and over until they started grabbing each other and reaching under their mutual coats to get closer. It was so hot that it took everything in her to push him gently back so she could think.

"I've been wanting to do this for the last few days. And from that response, you've been wanting it too." House said.

"Oh, don't go pinning this on me. I'm attracted to you, but we both know this can't go any further." She said, shaking a finger at him.

House smiled and went in for another round of kissing. Surprisingly, she didn't push away. He French kissed her, his mouth open, engulfing her lips, sucking on her tongue. Moving on, he continued, kissing her earlobe while reaching in and brushing her breast with his hand. "Come on, we need to take this somewhere because I'm not going to last like this." His strong hand swallowed up her little one, pulling her towards the unmade bed in his bedroom.

Kissing her on the lips again, House pulled MacBeth down to his bed, untucking her pink rayon blouse from her waist and slipping his hand up her smooth-skinned back. The prongs of her bra snapped open to make it easy for him to reach around taking her nipple between his fingertips. The kissing stopped, he held his breath and let his finger twirl and rub and pinch the pert pink nipple he had grabbed. Breathing again, he said, "Take off your pantyhose and panties and hurry."

She did what he told her to do, kicking off her heels, pulling down her pantyhose and panties in one quick movement and watching while he unzipped his pants. Another kiss and then he slid his hands between her legs finding her muscles taught and between her labia warm and moist. House pulled her onto him, letting out a moan and smiling at the feel of her as she slid down his shaft. Their eyes locked as he began to slide slowly up and down inside of her. After a minute of feeling her tightness and the contractions, he reached under her skirt and lifted it up so he could watch as she slid down his throbbing erection. It was too much. He started to thrust quickly and then, after one sharp thrust up the full length of her, he let out a loud, "Ah," which seemed to catch in the back of his throat. The release from his balls and the electrical feel of the orgasm peaked and then dissipated as she continued to clamp down on him as she took over the stroking of his shaft with her vagina.

"Damn, I knew it. I should never have looked, it was too hot. Your pubic hair is soft and wispy like a teenager's. Why don't you have the usual SOS pad?" He reached down and stroked it, smiling at how soft it was. He helped her roll off of him and onto the bed. "I can't seem to get you naked. But I always manage to get your panties off."

She shook her head. "This can't be a good idea. Are you forgetting Jessica?"

"Yeah, you're right, she might show up. Let's go back to your place."

She was shocked by his nonchalance, "No. You're staying and I'm going home."

He grabbed her and pulled her over for a kiss. "I want to make you come this time. If you're worried about her, let's go to a hotel. There's one right around the corner."

"I didn't mean Jessica would catch us, I meant, aren't you forgetting that you're engaged?"

"It's a little late to be lecturing me about Jessica." He looked like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, not knowing whether to run with the cookie or put it back. He decided to run.

He started undress her, slowly undoing each of the four buttons on her blouse while kissing her for every button. She pulled the sleeves off as House lowered the bra straps off her shoulders revealing her white breasts. House started grinning. "Wow, those are some pretty, perky knockers." Leaning down, House licked and sucked both nipples as his hand slipped down and undid the button on her skirt, then unzipped it. He pulled it down some more and she wiggled the rest of the way out of it. House pulled his clothes off too.

They both stopped. She ran a finger down the deep wrinkle next to his mouth and then over his lips. The lips were wide, pink and shaped like a cupid's bow. For some reason she liked the wrinkles, admired the character etched into his face by years of hard living, a hard life that she wanted to make better.

House couldn't take her staring so he started kissing her from her breastbone down her stomach and then down to the Mound of Venus where he ran his fingers gently through the soft waves of her pubic hair. Pushing her thighs apart, he kissed her just below the lips of her sex sending an erotic shock straight into her womb. When his tongue softly licked up to her cleft she shuddered with anticipation just before he turned and kissed the left thigh, licking and kissing back up the thigh. He kissed the cleft, putting subtle pressure of the head of her clitoris. Opening the lips with his fingers, he let his warm breath caress her clit and the entrance to her vagina, making her moan. After separating her folds even deeper with his tongue, he revealed a wet, glistening vulva. He used a slow and tender lick from the fourchette, the point where the inner lips meet the vagina, up to the area just below the clitoris. He let his tongue rest briefly, giving MacBeth an unbearable feeling of expectation. His tongue brushed lightly as a feather over her clitoris as his finger kept lightly pressing just below her opening putting pressure on the sensitive area just outside the entrance. He again licked her while keeping his hand atop her mons pubis nudging it gently in circles. Long licks and slow, wet flicks of the tongue romanced the entire area between her legs.

He could feel her muscles contract under her abdomen, signaling for him to begin feverishly licking her in earnest. He licked and then broke contact, completely disconnecting with her for a split second, causing the slightest of tremors to ripple through her body. Then he made contact again, taking a long, slow lick, brushing against her clitoris. He kept his tongue against her and then broke the connection again, building tension inside of her until she began thrusting up to meet his tongue. Now his rhythm matched her short brief thrusts. When it was almost too much for her to take, he gave her long, slow licks and then held his tongue steady against her clitoris. This sensual teasing went on over and over as he avoided her clit, giving her shorter licks but without touching the sensitive bud. And then, just as she thrusted up, seeking the tongue he held back, he smothered the clitoris with the attention it had been denied, pressing pressed the soft tip of his tongue against it and bathing it with his wet licks. She moaned and he teased, backing off and then smothering her bud over and over while he explored her with his fingers, tickling and teasing around her opening, stroking the area while the licks increased in pressure.

MacBeth was panting. Her voice, shaking uncontrollably, barely got out, "Greg....oh God....." She closed her eyes, her nostrils flared and then her ears and face flushed. Her hands rested lightly on his head, the pressure growing hot along her abdomen as blood rushed to her groin. Her back went flat, pushing against the bed as her entire groin pulsed with the buildup of her orgasm. The muscles in her abdomen tightened, flexed and released. MacBeth's entire body was hot and covered with a slight glow of perspiration and when he went back to smother the head of the clitoris with his tongue, her thighs locked him in holding his head so that he couldn't move from that position.

One of her hands was forcibly on his head, the other grabbing the bed as the climax broke through causing her body to spasm, the sensations washing over her from her groin to her head. He didn't stop, continuing to lick quickly in vertical strokes. She stopped moving, her body rigid as she felt the intense, sharp contractions in her uterus and vagina. It lasted longer than ever before because of the continued pressure his tongue applied. She was screaming, no words, just sounds of pleasure. Her mouth went dry as her toes curled up into cramping knots. She wanted him in her but she didn't want him to stop. The waves finally dropped off and pleasure turned to sensitivity. She pushed his head quickly away as her body relaxed into a pleasant throbbing sensation between her legs.

She started crying softly and then she chuckled as she tried to control her breathing. House was aroused from the intensity of her orgasm. He pushed her legs open and entered her, penetrating her deeply. Grabbing her leg at the knee, he draped it over his shoulder, grabbed a pillow, stuffing it under her hips as he thrust deep inside of her. It felt so sensual and exciting that he was light headed. He closed his eyes and thought only of the sensation. MacBeth purposefully contracted her muscles, as hard as she could. He groaned softly as his own contractions and sensations of pleasure came over and over. He would stab and hold and then stab again, each time letting out another moan and ejaculating.

Then it was all over. He pulled out and started laughing. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her beautiful body and closed his eyes. He could smell the sex in the air and it made him want to hold her until the next round.

"Oh my God, where did you learn that? In med school?" She asked.

He was too tired to answer, falling asleep within a minute. MacBeth realized that they were so entwined that she would have to wake him to get up so she laid her head back down and fell asleep.

When House woke up it was 8:00 p.m. He looked at her naked body and was surprised to find that he was starting to get aroused again. At his age, twice in one night was a gift, three times a miracle. Her body was in perfect proportions and even though her breasts were not as large as Jessica's, they had an exquisite shape and rode high on her chest. He wanted her again and so he woke her.

When she saw what he had to offer she wanted desperately to let him back inside. But in her sleep she kept seeing him with Jessica and she was feeling guilty, remembering the reputation she had earned as a man-stealer among her friends. She pushed him back away from her. "Greg, what is this?"

He was confused, "Sex?"

"No...this." She threw her hands out to indicate the bigger picture.

He knew the fun was over; she was going to want to talk about feelings, relationships. He had a look of resignation that the fun had ended. His arousal fell flat.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be honest with yourself. I know why I did it. I wanted to have sex with someone, especially someone I'm attracted to." She started dressing, "But Greg, the big question is, why did you cheat on your fiance? And not with just anyone, but with someone she has a history with. You should think about what you're doing before you screw things up completely." MacBeth didn't bother putting on the underwear or stockings. She grabbed her stuff, bent down and kissed him on the cheek and left.

He was somewhat relieved, he didn't have to have a discussion...she did all the talking. He folded his arms under his head and looked up at the overhead light. The whole time it was happening he had hoped Jessica would come in and find them. Why? He knew why--because he was frightened of living the rest of his life with any one person.

Sitting down, his mind flittered between Jessica and MacBeth. _Sex with Macbeth was hot, incredible—beyond passionate. But Jessica's body is beyond a 10._ _On the other hand MacBeth is just plain weird and Jessica is calm, normal._ _But why, when MacBeth is around, do I want to own her? I hate it when other men talk to her, take an interest in her. I should just stick with a sure bet; Jessica keeps me sane. On the other hand, Jessica wants me to behave. But to be fair, so did Stacey, she wanted me to behave too. Jessica is sophisticated._ _But the way MacBeth owned that courtroom, whew! That was hot. I could have nailed her right there on the witness stand. I'm crazy! MacBeth needs a psychiatrist. Jessica just needs me. I bet I've screwed this up. I bet MacBeth goes running to Jessica and tells her. Women can never keep their mouths shut._

MacBeth had no intention of telling anyone anything about what had just happened. She wasn't exactly proud of herself. Jessica complained to anyone within earshot that MacBeth had stolen her boyfriend when they were in their twenties. In fact, her boyfriend had been trying to break up with Jessica for months, but she wouldn't let him. Finally, he had set it up so that she would walk in on him and MacBeth having sex.

MacBeth didn't know that it had been a set up until he had confessed months later.

After that, MacBeth's friends went into different camps, the Jessica supporters and the MacBeth defenders. The battle raged for months through the polo grounds, the charity benefits, the golf club, all the places where the rich play. In the end, MacBeth had lost a few friends that she had known since she was a child. Ironically, MacBeth and Jessica called a truce in their thirties and now tolerated each other but MacBeth never forgave the friends who deserted her without asking her what happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Readers-I tried to upload yesterday, but apparently all of ffic was having a problem. I'll upload two chapters today. I would really enjoy hearing from you! Thanks, Gorblimey2 **

**Chapter 16**

**Running Away**

After the trial and her tryst with House, MacBeth realized that she needed a diversion so she took Guillermo's private jet to Buenos Aires. When her plane landed and taxied to the private hanger MacBeth looked out and saw Guillermo standing in his tailored Armani suit and Italian loafers. A picture out of GQ, she had to smile at how striking a figure he was just standing with one hand in his pocket. She was so excited to see him, she practically jumped out of the plane. It had been almost eighteen months since they had last been together. MacBeth grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. He planted a lingering kiss on her lips. Guillermo adored MacBeth and had been deeply concerned when he found out that her cancer had come back. When she had been first diagnosed five years ago he had flown up to the USA for a month to be with her the first time she went through chemotherapy and the abortion. After she went into remission he had noticed that she had a whole new look on life. She was funnier, braver, wilder, and very eccentric. Sex with MacBeth had always been good, but after she went through her treatment and slipped into remission, it was delicious. She was adventurous, carefree and very responsive.

MacBeth was directed through a private customs area where she was interviewed by two surly Argentinians. After being passed through she hugged Guillermo again. "They're getting mean at Customs. They practically accused me of being a terrorist just because I was wearing a hippie outfit." She had on a granny gown made out of a blue and lilac Laura Ashley cotton print. She had a strawberry blonde wig on which fell down her back. On her head was a headband, around her neck were love beads and she had on rose tinted granny glasses. She looked like she had just stepped out of 1968 Height Ashbury.

"I'll have a word with them." He smiled and grabbed her up in his arms. Guillermo was almost 6'4" and perfectly thin but not skinny. He had long toned arms and legs, black hair and looked incredibly European in his black striped suit. His big, deep brown eyes had impossibly long black eyelashes. He looked her over with deep appreciation. Stunning, even men knew Guillermo was handsome. And, as if being handsome and masculine wasn't enough to make every man jealous, Sebatiano was richer than MacBeth. His family owned the Castillo Shipping and Freight Company, the largest in South America. Very few things left South America that weren't handled by Castillo or its subsidiaries.

MacBeth's parents had hoped she would marry Guillermo, but despite years of flirtation and on again off again trysts, they never did. Guillermo knew that MacBeth did not love him in the same way he loved her so he had never asked her to marry him directly. He had told her that if she ever needed him or wanted him, he was hers. There was no mistaking his meaning. Guillermo knew that life with MacBeth would be fun. Unfortunately, his family was putting pressure on the 39 year old Guillermo to marry and he had been going through a string of women in search of one he could tolerate for the long haul. But he had dropped everything when MacBeth had called.

When they arrived at his sweeping flat downtown Buenos Aires they immediately fell into bed. Guillermo had made love to many women, many who had bigger breasts, rounder hips, longer legs, but Guillermo liked making love to MacBeth the best because she made love with such gusto and joy and she made Guillermo laugh. They would experiment with the different tastes, sounds, touch, smells and sights. He remembered the last time they made love, he took honey and poured it on her breasts and then licked it off to Ravel's Bolero. After making love they usually had to take a shower and change the sheets they were so messy and sweaty.

For the next two weeks he took care of her and refused to let her wear a wig. "I love the little waves in your hair. You look like a pixie. Stay in Bueno Aires so that I can take care of you. You know I want you here."

"I can't. I need to get back and have some more tests done. Why don't you come and stay with me? I'd love to take care of _you_."

"Maybe next month." He held her as they lay under a tree in the park, "So there is no man in your life these days?"

"Can you believe my luck? There's hasn't been a man in my life for a long time. Lately as soon as they get to know me, they run."

"When I come up I'll be your man and I won't run."

"That's great. I'll be the envy of everyone." She grabbed him and they kissed under the shade of the tree.

* * *

Wilson was annoyed. House wouldn't leave his office and Wilson had things to do. "Why are you here?"

"Where's MacBeth?"

"What makes you think that I know where MacBeth is?"

"She's been gone a week, you're her doctor, she wouldn't go anywhere without checking to see if it was okay with you."

Wilson sometimes hated the fact that, although he was a misanthrope, he had insight into the actions of humans and often what motivated them. "She ran off to Argentina to see an old boyfriend."

"An old boyfriend?"

"Yes, an old boyfriend. She is rather hot; I suspect she has a few boyfriends lurking in the background." Wilson thought that House was a bit too interested in where MacBeth was. "What's going on House? Why do you care so much where she's gone?" He paused and saw his friend with that familiar expression on his face. He was thinking something through, analyzing it from every manipulative angle he could. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're interested in MacBeth! House, you have a fiancé! A gorgeous, sophisticated fiancé that puts up with you. Don't do this."

"Do what? I'm just interested because she told me that she needed some documents from me right away and I wanted to talk to her about them."

"Yes, and Angelina said we'd have sex just as soon as she can dump Brad. Get out of here." He was shaking his head.

House went immediately up to the legal department. Walking into the paralegal's area, he pretended to be interested in the documents they were filing as part of the clean up in his case. They were flattered that House had taken an interest.

"So if you have to file a motion, where's MacBeth? Doesn't she have to sign it?"

"Boz will. She's in Argentina with Memo. She'll be back in a few weeks," Melanie told him.

"Memo? Who's Memo?" he asked nonchalantly.

The two paralegals smiled at each other. "He's the most gorgeous man you can imagine. And best of all, he adores MacBeth, worships the ground she walks on. I wouldn't be surprised if Mac comes back with a ring. If she's not in love with Memo, then she's nuts." Melanie made gestures in the air to emphasize her point.

House took off like a bat out of hell.

Melanie looked at Jenny, "Do you think Greg House has the hots for Mac? He sure seemed interested in her whereabouts."

Jenny laughed, "He just likes all those zeros behind that number in her checkbook."

"I don't know, his fiancé is rich, it's not like he couldn't marry money anytime he wanted it."

Jenny shrugged. "I just know Greg House isn't my cup of tea. Oh, I'd take him out for a test drive, but I wouldn't buy him. Something tells me he has a high performance engine but you just couldn't afford the maintenance." They giggled and went back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Family Reunions**

House brooded when he realized that MacBeth had left without saying goodbye. Jessica had invited him to her parent's home for the weekend. He was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he was expected to stay days with people he hardly knew or cared about. Still, Jessica had promised that they would go see the Phillies play from their box seats. House packed his bag but knew that Jessica would repack it when she got to his apartment.

When she arrived, she repacked his bags while he sat on the couch and watched _America's Most Wanted._

"Ok, let's go." She handed him his bag. One thing about Jessica, she didn't treat House like an invalid. She expected him to literally carry his weight. There were times when he noticed that she expected and was then disappointed when he couldn't perform certain physical tasks or take her to do things.

Once they got on the road House asked, "Who's Memo?"

"Memo?" She gave him a look that said she was more interested in why he wanted to know rather than who he was talking about. "You mean Memo as in the Memo that runs in my circle of friends?"

He nodded.

"If it's our Memo then it can only be one man, Guillermo Castillo. He doesn't live here though, he lives in Argentina, although he has a loft in New York. His family owns a huge shipping concern in Argentina. If you have to get something into the ports down there, most likely you need to deal with Castillo Shipping and Freight. He's tall, dark and handsome, rich and a great tango dancer. And..." she turned to look at House to see his reaction, "he's MacBeth's. Why do you ask?"

"Just that I was supposed to meet with MacBeth to go over some documents after the trial and she had gone to see this Memo guy. What do you mean, "He's MacBeth's?"

Jessica's attitude changed. Now she was curious, "Really? MacBeth ran off to Argentina to be with Memo?"

"Apparently."

Jessica grabbed her cell phone and put her blue tooth in her ear. She said, 'Elizabeth' into the microphone. The phone dialed Elizabeth.

"Lizzy! Guess where MacBeth is? (Pause) No. Argentina." She started laughing. "God, I hope he does. I'd like to see her move to Argentina permanently. Yeah, you should see her. When she was defending Greg she looked great, almost back to her old self except skinnier. (Pause) Yeah, I'll catch you later. Ciao."

"What do you mean about her moving to Argentina?"

"Memo has wanted to marry MacBeth since they were teenagers. He's never married because of his love for her. And believe me, a lot of us tried to convince him that there were other fish in the sea, including me. He's hot, hot, hot."

"I thought MacBeth was your friend?"

She gave him a look like he just didn't get it. "She is and she isn't. We all run in the same circles and we get along, but the women in my circle have a saying, '_But she's not MacBeth.'_ Every guy we knew at one time or another has said, 'Oh, so and so is all right, but _she's not MacBeth_.' Do you know how often we've all heard that? Christ she's gorgeous, she's smart, she's rich and she's funny. Do you know how happy we all were when years ago she just dropped out of sight? And then when she emerged she was nuts, all those strange outfits and wigs. Well, now we know why, but back then we just thought she had finally lost it, gone crazy. It shut the guys up. MacBeth was no longer perfect. The guys stopped comparing us to her. We'd all love to see her taken off the market. If MacBeth marries Memo, it would be great. I have to admit, they'd be one of the biggest 'power couples' in the world."

"Whoah..you guys remind me of 'Heathers.'"

"Look, MacBeth is no angel. She knows Memo loves her but she doesn't love him in the same way. She just uses him as a fallback position when she wants company or affection. She claims that she's always honest with Memo about how she feels. It's her way of using him guilt free. Her longic is that if he wants to continue their relationship, then it's his choice. He knows where he stands with her."

"So, they're just friends?"

"Friends with benefits." Jessica paused, looked over at House, "I don't think MacBeth has ever really been in love. She and Elizabeth's ex, Percy, were close and I think she would have married him if she hadn't gotten sick. But he told me that she never once told him she loved him. He told her all the time. But not MacBeth. Her parents were old school. No public display of affection. They sent her away to boarding school when she was seven years old. She saw them on holidays, maybe, if she was lucky. During the summers they would send her to summer school in Europe. It was as if they had a child, but they didn't want to raise a child. I think she finds it hard to love, except for Boz. She loves him like a baby brother. Those two are close. I guess if MacBeth ever falls in love, she's going to fall hard."

House wasn't fond of Jessica's younger brother, Theodore. Teddy was the CFO of her parents' large real estate holdings firm and clearly enjoyed hearing his own voice. Teddy had announced recently that he was getting married. He and his fiancé, Sheri, were going to be visiting Jessica's parents this weekend too. One of the many homes Jessica's parents, Alfred and Sophia Tortino, owned was a large luxury home in Gwynned Valley, just north of Philadelphia and an hour drive from Princeton. They would all be spending the weekend there.

House had only met Jessica's parents once at a party and he could tell that they weren't smitten with him. He heard her mother say to someone at the party that she didn't realize he was, "so much older." House was fourteen years older than Jessica. He just laughed. _I'll be closer in age to my in-laws than my wife._ House's goal was simply to get through the weekend without getting shot by anyone.

Once out of the car, a middle aged man rushed out to help with the luggage. Jessica smiled at him, "Hi Tom. How's Cheryl?"

"Fine Jessy. Both of these in your room?"

She nodded yes and then grabbed House by the arm as they made their way inside. Her parents were in the kitchen cooking. Being Italian, they liked to cook most of their own meals. House hardly broke a smile when he shook his future father-in-law's hand. There were air kisses from her mother along with an over the top, "Welcome to our home!"

"Thanks." House was silent as he watched mother and daughter natter about various people in their wealthy circles. Al just kept cooking the marinara sauce and drinking his cabernet. Jessica brought House a glass of wine and he gratefully started drinking it. _Is this going to be my life? Having weekends with the Corleones?_

"Honey, we just re-topped the tennis courts so you and Greg can grab a game later."

"Mama!" Jessica gave her a stern look.

Sophia realized what she had said and winced.

House snickered, "Hey, don't worry, I'm not too bad on the tennis courts. What I can't get with my tennis racquet, I get with my cane."

Sophia stopped stirring, looked at him seriously and said, "I'm sorry Greg, I just forgot. I didn't..."

"Please, it's no big deal. Besides my best sports are horizontal," he paused for effect, "...like swimming."

Jessica rolled her eyes at him. They heard the front door close and in walked the prodigal son and his model girlfriend. House gave the beautiful woman an appreciative look and she gave one back. Jessica was not happy, giving House a glare that told him to behave.

At dinner they asked House about his practice and he was sensitive enough to Jessica's feelings to give them a straight answer. But then the conversation droned on and on, mostly about their son's wedding.

Since she tried to be a courteous hostess, Sophia asked House, "Well, what do you do for fun?"

"Sometimes I just sit back and think about how funny the world would be without elbows and when I get bored with that I play Monopoly. I put a bucket of water next to me, tell people it's typhoon season and whoever owns Boardwalk better be careful. I win a lot at Monopoly. I watch a lot of Star Trek, but I can't figure out why nobody ever goes to the bathroom. I'd like to see what's under those uniforms..." He finally caught Jessica's look of disapproval and stopped. "I watch TV."

Her mother looked at him as if he was crazy. House knew he would never win their approval and so he thought it was best if Jessica learned right from the beginning that keeping him away from her family would be in the best interests of everyone. It had been the same with all his girlfriends; their parents never thought he was good enough for their child.

After dinner, Jessica pulled him outside, "What was that about? Don't you ever make fun of my mother again. Do you hear me?"

"But it was so boring...your brother and his inflatable doll moaning about the fact that the church only holds 500 people, that the Stearmans wedding cost $100,000, that they didn't know whether to go with the blue napkins or the yellow. Someone save me..."

"You know, when we get married, we're going to be going through the same thing."

"Oh no we're not. We're going to fly to Vegas, I'm not going through this."

Her face dropped and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. _Here it comes. She must want a big wedding, like her brother, so she can show off._

"Greg, why do you purposefully take all the fun out of things for me? Why can't you just go along for once because you care for me? Do you care for me?"

He felt properly chastised, "Jessica, of course I care." He looked up in defeat, "If you want a wedding I guess we could have a small one. Not 500 people. You need to compromise too."

She nodded in agreement and they hugged.

The next morning Jessica played tennis with her brother while House was expected to entertain the tasty morsel that would be his future sister-in-law.

She turned to him and asked, "Greg, you're middle aged, why aren't you married yet?"

"What, and spoil my sex life?"

She didn't know what to say, "Have you always wanted to be a doctor?."

"I thought I wanted to be a doctor, ends up I just wanted the paycheck. What about you? Is there a caboose at the end of your train of thought?"

"I don't understand?"

"With your breasts you don't have to."

She chuckled and laid back on the chaise lounge. He went back to watching Jessica play tennis. _This is boring. I need a distraction._ Walking back inside, House saw Sophia in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He went into the kitchen. _This should be fun._

"About last night, the Macho Law prevents me from admitting I was wrong, but I would like you to know that I speak to everyone that way."

"Oh, that's ok. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, milk and sugar."

"Well when will you two be getting married?"

"I don't know. Are you and Al happy about us getting married?"

She was caught off guard and then tried to smile, "Oh yes. We'll be happy to welcome you into the family."

"You're so full of crap. Face it Sophia, you couldn't warm up to me if we were cremated together."

Her mouth shot open and she stared blankly at him, "I'm sorry Greg but I'm late for the hairdressers." She shot out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

House smiled to himself. _Chaos, panic, disorder-my work is done here._ He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, snapped the pop top and went back outside. Jessica was none the wiser.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Home**

MacBeth walked into James Wilson's office with an air of cheerfulness. She had no wig on and a little satin ribbon around her hair which now fell in little waves and curls around her head. She had on a sweet fairy-like tea-length dress with pink satin ballet shoes on. She looked lovely, healthier, and was up another five pounds. Her breasts, which could barely be seen peeking out from the top of her dress, were fuller and so were her hips. She looked shapely again. Her eyes were not as dark and sullen as before. She was perky and gorgeous. Wilson found her overwhelmingly attractive in a nymph-like way.

"I'm here for my closeup Mr. DeMille." She said. Wilson got up and came around the desk to give her a quick hug.

"You look great."

"So what have you got planned for me?"

"Just regular tests. Judging from your appearance, I think it will be good news. How was Argentina?"

"Absolutely fantastic. I was pampered beyond belief. It was great. Well, you order the tests and I'll take them at noon, right now I need to get back to work."

"Let's have lunch tomorrow after you get settled in, ok?"

"Sounds great. See ya."

As she walked by his office, House looked up and watched. At first he didn't recognize her; she seemed like an ethereal fairy princess. Then he saw her profile and could tell from the petite features that it was her. He got up without his cane and limped quickly to his door, he poked his head through.

"MacBeth!" He yelled.

She turned and started to walk back to him. He felt overwhelmingly happy to see her and didn't know why; in fact, he felt guilty for being so pleased to see her. A part of him wanted to grab and kiss her. He realized that his face must be showing how pleased he was to see her so he looked away.

"Yes Greg?" She glided back cheerfully, "Did you miss me?--"

"Were you gone?"

"--Maybe just a little?"

He looked away, not wanting to give anything away. "So where did you go?"

She continued staring at him and smiling, waiting for him to give it up. When he didn't she just kept grinning.

"What? What do want me to say?" He started laughing because she just kept smiling at him, "Where did you go?"

She walked up to him and whispered, "You can't fool me Greg." She stuck her tongue briefly in his ear and then kissed it. "I was in Buenos Aires with an old boyfriend; you know the one with the food and sex issues. He likes to lick and eat food off my naked body. You should try it-- _with __Jessica_."

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing witty or interesting came out. She stood and waited but his mouth only contorted into a misshaped "O." She started laughing. Defeated, he went back into his office.

He sat throwing his ball in the air and thinking about her and the feel of her tongue, breath and lips on his ear. He looked up and saw Wilson walk in smiling. "Hey, MacBeth is back and boy is she looking hot!"

"I wouldn't say she's hot, healthier maybe."

"No, _she's hot_." Sitting in the visitor's chair he leaned back. "Well? What was it like being with Jessica's family?"

House rolled his eyes, "It's a thankless job, but I've got a lot of Karma to burn off."

"That bad?"

"Next time I'm opting for the root canal."

Around 4:00 p.m. MacBeth picked up her things, grabbed her keys and took off for Wilson's office. Opening the door she stuck her head in and grinned. "Well?" She asked.

Wilson stood up and came around the desk, sitting on the corner as she stood leaning on the door. "Looks good...very good. You've gone into remission, congratulations."

Giggling and twirling, she stopped just long enough to give Wilson a hug. She planted a kiss on Wilson's lips just as House showed up at the door to Wilson's balcony. "Lunch tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Right." He waved goodbye as House pounded on the outside door, obviously curious. Wilson went to the door and let him in.

"What was that?" House asked.

"I can't discuss that with you."

"You can't discuss hugging and kissing a single woman? Did she finally admit she's bi?"

"Just drop it House. Besides what are you worried about, you've got Jessica."

House looked down at Wilson's desk trying to get a peek at the chart that lay open. Wilson grabbed MacBeth's file and threw it in his drawer, locking it and pocketing the key. "Now get out!"

The following day Wilson left his office at 11:45 to go pick up MacBeth. He walked into her office and saw that she had on a strawberry blonde shoulder length wig and was wearing a 1940's see-through nylon dress with satin slip underneath and rhinestone buttons all the way up the front. She looked very sweet and innocent. They went down in the elevator to the first floor. When it came to rest the door opened and there stood House, surprised to find them together.

"Wha...? Where are you two going?" House asked.

"To lunch." Wilson said.

MacBeth started searching through her purse before looking up with concern, "James, I left all my rubbers at home, do you have a couple?" She glance up at Wilson who was obviously flabbergasted, "James, we better get going, I only have an hour."

House put his cane up to prevent them from leaving but MacBeth grabbed the cane and pulled him towards her. "Greg, leave us alone, _I only have an hour."_

"But where are you going?" House sounded like a little boy who wanted to go along for the ride.

Wilson was about to invite him but MacBeth quickly sidestepped him and said, "I'm sorry, but we need to get going." She grabbed Wilson's arm and dragged him along.

When they got out to her '59 T-bird Wilson furrowed his brow and asked, "Am I missing something? Are we going to lunch or...somewhere else?"

"Lunch. But I didn't want House to know our business."

When they arrived at Mezzaluna and were seated, MacBeth leaned over and said, "I not only invited you to lunch to thank you, but I wanted to invite you to dinner on May 19th at my house. Cocktails at 7:00, dinner at 8:00. I need to warn you that Mary will be there with her new boyfriend. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Can I bring someone?"

"Of course, I was going to tell you that."

"Great, what is the occasion?"

"My friend from Argentina is coming and he wants to meet you."

"Me?"

"I told him about the care you gave me and he wanted to meet you."

"Who is this friend?"

"Guillermo Castillo, do you know him?"

"Isn't that the guy who had the affair that broke up that couple in New York?"

"Yes, that would be Memo. He seems to do that a lot."

"He's the old boyfriend you went to visit?"

"Yes. We've been friends since we went to boarding school in England. We've known each other since we were about 13 I think. He was at Cheltenham College Junior School and I was at Cheltenham Ladies College. Our cotillions were together, that's how we met. He taught me to tango."

They ate lunch and had a great time. MacBeth liked Wilson but not enough to date him. He was sweet, kind, and gentle, but MacBeth needed a man with a stronger personality than hers. Only a few men had come close. One had been Percy and the other Memo. She had no clue why she wasn't as in love with Memo as much as he was with her. It didn't make sense.

"Would you like to mess with House?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Wilson was curious.

"I'd like to tie your tie differently."

"What?"

"House notices everything. You tie your ties in a Four-in-hand-knot. Let me tie it in a Half-Windsor."

Wilson shook his head, "He's going to think that you and I..."

"Precisely. I'm going to switch lipstick from red to pink and come here." She gave Wilson a little kiss near his ear. It left the faintest hint of red lipstick.

Wilson gave her an approving grin. "You're going to get me in trouble. He's going to lecture me about how I like needy women."

"Do I look needy?"

"You were sick, he thinks that's needy," he said.

"Come on James, he has Jessica, do you think he cares about what goes on between us? He'll be curious but that's it. But it sure will throw him off, won't it?"

Wilson leaned forward to let her re-tie his tie. After lunch, she drove him back to the hospital, let him out at the door and then went to run a quick errand before coming back to the hospital.

When Wilson walked into the hospital, House came out of nowhere, took one look at his tie and gave him the strangest look of incredulity that Wilson had ever seen. He almost looked hurt. House looked at his ear and then back at Wilson, again with a strange look as if Wilson had just hit him.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"You've been naughty. With MacBeth?" He said it as if he couldn't believe she would do anything with Wilson.

"We just had lunch."

"Your lips say lunch, but your tie says sex."

"Give it up House, I'm not going to stand and listen to a lecture from you. I have patients; now get out of my way."

House stood aside and let him go but looked down at the floor, concentrating on what this meant. A half-hour later MacBeth walked into the hospital. She went to her office and then called House to come up to see her. She had switched lipsticks and left one earring in her purse. She buttoned up the dress, including the top button which wasn't buttoned before. House waltzed in, took a look at her, stopped abruptly and sat down quietly. She could tell that he was suspicious.

"We're self-insured for the first million but we have insurance for anything above a million. I'm sending in all the insurance forms and since you were one of the doctors sued in the calendar year, we have to get a statement from you. I've drafted it, you just need to read it and sign it."

"What are you doing sleeping with Wilson? You're going to hurt him; you're too much for him." He pointed to her ear, "You lost an earring during your carnal adventures."

She pretended to be shocked and uneasy. Reaching up, she felt her ear. "What did Wilson tell you?"

"Nothing, he didn't have to. The two of you might as well wear signs that say, 'We've had our Afternoon Delight, have you had yours?'"

"We didn't have sex, what makes you think that?"

"You're a walking billboard. On top of it you smeared him with your lipstick. You also tied Wilson's tie for him after you boffed, which was a rather intimate gesture I might add. But really, you're too much for him."

"Tying a Half-Windsor is intimate?"

"Ah! So you admit you tied his tie for him?"

"Yes, I tied his tie." She walked around the desk and sat down in front of him. "If you had a tie on right now, I'd do the same for you."

He looked at her legs and the nylon dress clinging to her thighs and breasts. He could feel his interest building. "Where's the statement? I need to get out of here. I have a patient."

She leaned back to grab the statement and was almost prone across the desk. He reached out to touch her thigh and just as she sat up she saw the gesture. He turned his hand over to pretend he was reaching for the statement. She laughed quietly to herself while he read the statement and signed it. They both stood up at the same time within two feet of each other. He stared down into her eyes while MacBeth looked up at his lips. She licked her top lip and then turned and walked behind her desk. House let out his breath.

_If I don't get out of here, I won't be able to hide what I'm thinking. _Rushing out the door, he ran into the nearby bathroom and leaned against the sink. She was winning whatever game they were playing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Getaways**

House was teaching the class about hemorrhagic diseases when he saw MacBeth walk in the side door. The entire class focused on her, remembering that she was the skating lawyer. Although she was standing in her real hair, she was wearing seventies' polyester pants with wide bells, a clingy top with bell sleeves and large hoop earrings. She looked like she had just stepped out of a disco. Her makeup these days was more subtle since she didn't have to mask any dark circles or bruising. She took a seat about half way up the theater.

He continued, "So in the early stages of Ebola Zaire, can anyone tell me what may be present?"

No one raised their hand. House was getting frustrated, "This is med school isn't it? For a minute there I thought I was in a class for the blind, deaf and definitely dumb."

He turned to write on the blackboard. MacBeth didn't raise her hand, she simply broadcast loud enough for him to hear, "Fever, headache, muscle and joint aches, fatigue, nausea, and dizziness. These often progress to bloody diarrhea, severe vomiting, and bleeding from the nose, mouth, and anus. But the most interesting thing about Ebola Zaire is that 15% present with hiccups. Before an outbreak is suspected, these early symptoms are easily mistaken for malaria, typhoid fever, dysentery, influenza, or various bacterial infections, which are all far more common and less fatal."

He hadn't turned around; instead he simply listened to her rattle off the information. Shaking his head, he moaned to the blackboard like a wounded animal, causing the students to look around at each other. "Please tell me that a lawyer didn't just rattle off what you guys should know!" He turned around and looked at MacBeth. "Do you need something or are you just here to torment me and make these morons look even more moronic?"

"I was going to inform you that you have a lecture to give Friday at a conference in Philadelphia. The lecturer on diagnosing infectious diseases was in an auto accident. I volunteered you."

The class was watching her. They turned their collective heads to see what House's response would be.

"I won't do it."

The class turned and looked at her.

MacBeth got out of her seat and started down the steps again, "Yes you will."

The class turned back to House.

"Why should I?"

They looked at MacBeth.

"I could give you a lap dance." (Laughter from the class)

House gave a silly look of surprise, but didn't have a quick comeback.

"Or maybe because it's in your contract and I'm your boss's boss."

"I'll take the lap dance. Do I get it before or after the lecture?"

The class laughed.

"Pick me up on your way Friday. We have to be there at 8:30 a.m." MacBeth walked out of the class.

House looked up at the students. "You--the know it all." He pointed to a puffy looking 22 year old geek, "Come down here and lecture them on Marburg." He put down the chalk, grabbed his cane and went after MacBeth.

At first he couldn't find her until he saw her as she went to press the elevator button.

"What is this about Friday?"

"I told you, the lecturer was in an accident--"

"No," he was frustrated, "About you and I going together to the seminar?"

"I'm giving a lecture on malpractice cases. They asked me to lecture because no one believes that anyone could convince a jury not to nail your ass. I'm a Goddess now. If you drive to my place, I'll drive the rest of the way or you can drive my car. I don't care."

She could tell he was thinking this through and contemplating how he could use it to his advantage. Without saying a word he turned and went back to the class.

* * *

Friday came and at 7:40 a.m. a rather tired looking House in a brown suit, blue shirt and paisley drove up to the gate. Her voice came over the intercom, "Drive up to the manor garages." House put it in drive and drove the long drive through the woods that eventually turned into the manicured lawns that lined a cobblestone road up to the front door. Getting out of his old Galaxy, House looked up to see MacBeth walking towards him. His heart started to flutter.

"I had Stewart open the garage doors; take your pick--whichever one you want to drive."

He saw the T-bird sitting there. There were five other cars, a Bentley, a Land Rover, an Escape hybrid, a Jaguar and a Ferrari. "Let's take the Ferrari."

She smiled and went over to a safe, punched in the code and threw him the keys. They climbed in and took off down the road.

"Do you have your speech ready?"

"I'm going to give them the Baywatch lecture about infectious diseases. It seems to go down well. He looked over at her for a split second and then back to the road. She was dressed in a short blonde wig and a red Doris Day suit. She had a red hat on and white gloves. "Why are you still running around like a schizophrenic actress? You look healthy again; you don't need to distract people."

"Oh, I have several reasons. I like these clothes, they have character. I learned from almost dying that you can't take life or yourself too seriously and, more importantly, I have the money--what are people going to do to me? Talk behind my back? Who cares when you're as rich as I am? Lisa can't fire me, the Board can't evict me. Besides, the world simply writes me off as an eccentric rich woman. Does it bother you?"

"I don't like you enough to let it bother me."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Greg, you are the jokester. Of course you like me. In fact, you're having a hard time dealing with the fact that you like me so much. It's ok though, I can wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"Wait for you to realize that you're madly in love with me and it's driving you crazy."

He grinned and shook his head, "Get over yourself. I know I'm a catch. Who wouldn't want to wake up next to these blue eyes every day? But, I'm engaged."

"Oh honey, I've see bluer."

They both laughed. House pulled into the conference center parking at the Westin Hotel and let the valet park the Ferrari. Both House and MacBeth turned and grinned when they heard the wheels peal out.

MacBeth sat in House's lecture, enjoying the fact that the audience laughed all the way through it, even when he called on someone in the audience who asked a question House thought was moronic.

"Please tell me you're just testing my patience and don't _really_ want the answer to that question."

MacBeth's lecture started before House's ended. House caught the end of her panel presentation and was impressed once again with how Doris Day handled herself. Within minutes of her talking you forgot the strange outfit. When it was done MacBeth grabbed House and said, "Lunch?"

"Sure. Do you know any good places in Philly to eat?"

"Dude, this is my hood. Sure, let's go down to the Continental Restaurant and Martini Bar on Market, it's close to Penn's Landing. We'll leave the car here at the hotel and catch a cab over."

When they got to the bar the restaurant had a running bench that ran around the wall. There were numerous tables in front of the bench, spaced three feet apart. Across from the bench and table were nice chairs. House sat on the bench. When MacBeth sat down next to him on the bench instead of across from him he felt a little charge of anticipation rush through him. She looked at him and saw the expression of surprise.

"I like to look out at the people coming and going. What? Did you think I was going to give you a hand job?"

"One can always hope. Besides, you owe me a lap dance."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"You're that bad at giving them that you have to ask?"

"No, I'm that good." She grinned as House raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to drink? My treat."

"Damn right your treat. You dragged me to Philly, you can feed and water me." he said.

"Honey, you're no horse. Although I'm sure you like to think you're hung like one, but I can assure you that you aren't hung like a horse. However, I'd like to point out that you are more than adequate. I once had a guy hung like a horse and I thought I was going to die. I really liked him too, but it hurt like hell. Never saw him again. So you see, size does matter."

He looked amused. "While we're at it, would you like a critique of your sexual parts?"

"I don't want you to get excited, it might be embarrassing. Save if for the trip home." She looked at the menu. "Let's order several dishes and share, ok?"

"Do I have any choice? You grab my food all the time."

"I like to watch you get upset when someone takes something that belongs to you. You really are an alpha dog aren't you? Not much of a pack though."

"I keep eating them."

The waiter came and House agreed to share the plates they ordered. The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with two Appletinis. House watched as MacBeth tossed down her drink. He called the waiter over and ordered her another round.

"Wilson told me that I'm in remission, let the drinking begin!"

"Congratulations. Was that why you were screwing him?"

"You have an active imagination Greg. Wilson and I are just friends..."

"...with benefits."

"The only screwing we were doing was with your overactive mind. It was a setup; I tied his tie, smeared lipstick, hid my earring, buttoned my dress up and changed my lipstick just to yank your chain. God you're gullible."

He sat back and smiled to himself. _She's good. She hoisted me on my own petard. She knew I'd notice things out of place. Damn, she really is good at the game. She might just be better than me. _

She took the sliver of apple on the toothpick in the drink and offered it to House. He ate it as she pulled the toothpick out of the apple and his mouth. House was starting to feel uneasy. He was getting aroused by her. He tried to think of making love to Jessica and it helped.

"Greg? Are you ok?"

"It's nothing, I was thinking about Jessica."

"Oh." Last thing she wanted was for him to think of Jessica. She switched gears, "I'm sorry you couldn't make it for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, I called Jessica and invited both of you, but she said that you had plans, but she could come. Didn't she tell you that she'll be coming to my house for dinner May 19th?"

_Why doesn't Jessica want me at the dinner? Well, we'll have to remedy that. _House recovered, "Oh, yes, I've been meaning to tell you that my plans fell through, I'll be there."

"Really? Great, I know you'll like Memo. He's a great guy."

_So Jessica didn't want me to meet Memo? Or did she just want me away from MacBeth? Or does she want Memo? This will be interesting._

They ate lunch and drank martinis for the next three hours, talking about med school and the difference between medicine and the legal profession. The subject turned to Egypt. MacBeth had spent a month traveling the Nile up and down. House had been there when he 13, so they compared notes.

A character actor sat down at a table near them which caused their conversation to drift towards characters in movies and House confessed his admiration for Clint Eastwood.

"You know, he's just as luscious in person as on camera. Sometimes when I see your left profile,it reminds me of Clint. For a 78 year old man, he's still got it going on. You will too at that age. Clint will be the fertile octogenarian.

"Fertile Octogenarian?"

"The whole legal concept of the "Rule Against Perpetuities" is based on men like Clint Eastwood and Greg House."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry, most lawyers don't understand the Rule, it's an archaic legal principle from feudal England that prevents real property from being inherited by the wrong person. It's based on the idea that men can still have children when they are in their eighties, a fertile Octogenarian...someone still screwing in their eighties. You and Clint will be fertile Octogenarians. It's a compliment."

"What about you? Will you still be screwing in your eighties?" He said it with a smile and then his smile faded when he realized what he had said. She looked a little sad but she recovered quickly.

"I'm just hoping to be screwing in my forties. I'm taking it one decade at a time."

He held up his glass to her, "Here's to screwing in your forties."

"I'll toast to that." She was really starting to feel the drinks. This was her fourth in the three hours that they had been there. They had moved from the restaurant into the bar area and were sitting at a tall round table. "Let's go find another place to drink...this one's getting boring."

House was on his fifth drink and feeling the effects of it. "Where?"

"The Grill Bar back at the Westin. They make great Mojitos."

"Ok."

MacBeth closed out the tab and they grabbed a cab back to the Westin. The Grill bar is a "gentlemen's bar" with leather booths and leather bar stools in a dark room with a big fireplace. They took a booth and ordered Mojitos.

"So when are you and Jessica getting married?"

"She wants it as soon as possible, I want March."

"Why March?"

"Then no one who's going to want to fly in for a wedding in the winter. I hate big weddings."

"Fly to Vegas. Or go down to Virginia...you don't need a blood test or have to wait down there."

"I suggested Vegas and it was a no-go. She wanted a 500+ wedding. I told her 200 at the most. We're arguing about all the wedding crap. On top of it, her brother's wedding is next month and it's going to be monumental."

"I know, I got the invitation. So she's upset that _he_ gets the big wedding that _she_ wants."

"Yeah. On top of it, her parents despise me."

"That can't be a surprise to you Greg. You're about as lovable as Sadaam Hussein."

"Gee MacBeth, I love all the empathy I'm getting here."

"You don't sound like a man who is looking forward to his own wedding. You've got to know that you're marrying a woman who doesn't know the meaning of restraint. Her social world is about having the biggest, bestest, brightest, bodaciousesss ...you get the picture. Me, on the other hand, I take life with a grain of salt, a lemon and a shot of tequila. I need another Mojito."

They ordered another round. When the waitress brought their order MacBeth told her, "Could you please have Wilbur come and see me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wilbur one of your ex-boyfriends like Percy and Memo?"

"Oh yeah, he's a hunka, hunka burnin' love."

A few minutes later a man in his early sixties wearing a Westing jacket showed up at the table. "Ms. Stratford, so nice for you to come and see us again. I take it you want your room?"

"Is it available?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Send up two hotel track suits -a man's large and woman's small. I need a pair of sneakers too, size 5 ½. Oh and a bottle of single malt whiskey and a bottle of Dom's 1996. Thanks Wilbur."

She handed him a $100 bill as a tip.

"What was that about?"

"I can't let you drive a Ferrari drunk as a skunk. We'll stay over. Don't worry, the sofa in the room makes into a bed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Not Again**

They talked some more and then retired to MacBeth's room. It was the Presidential Suite complete with baby grand piano. House gravitated to the piano and started to play as MacBether sauntered into the bedroom, found the two track suits on the bed, grabbed the pink one and took off for the bathroom. The pearl handles of the rain shower turned like butter, MacBeth waited for it to get warm and jumped in. Using the hotel shampoo, she started to wash her hair when some of the soap trickled down her face. MacBeth kept her eyes closed to keep the shampoo from getting in her eyes. She heard the shower door open, jumped back, opened her eyes and saw House standing inches away from her. There was a moment of hesitation and then she reached up, put her hand on his neck and kissed him. Holding her tight, there was no mistaking from the movement of his body on the smooth skin of her abdomen that he wanted her. He pushed her up against the back wall and pinned her arms above her head with his left hand and played with her breast with the right. His mouth found her nipple, tickling it before he took more in his mouth. She let out a small gasp of pleasure and wiggled from the sensations it sent to her groin. House turned the pearl handles to stop the shower and then pushed open the shower door, pulling her with him as he limped to the overstuffed bed with its 1200 count sheets and down comforter.

Turning towards her, he grinned as she stood there on the wool carpet, her body glimmering with water, hair wet, face fresh and pretty. His entire body was responding. His heart was pounding in his ears as his blood rushed to his groin. Pushing her onto the bed, he crawled on top of her, pulling her legs apart with his hand. The head of his shaft glistened as MacBeth reached down and stroked him, taking him in her hand and rubbing him along her cleft. When she shuddered, House took over, grabbing his shaft and guiding it inside of her where it was warm and moist. Throwing her legs over his shoulder, he angled her for deeper penetration.

Things were moving too fast, they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol, but MacBeth finally realized what they were doing and tried to get his attention, "Greg. Greg...Greg!"

He wasn't listening or thinking. Nature and the feel of her muscles milking him were too much. He was pounding inside of her, the sound of their joining echoing through the room. It went on for several minutes until he opened his eyes wide with an orgasm that felt so good it hurt. He finally realized she was yelling at him.

Collapsing onto her, he rolled off and asked, "What?"

"I don't have my diaphragm in...you didn't give me time to get it out of my purse."

"Are we in the danger zone?"

"Oh yeah baby...we're in the hot zone."

"Crap."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And you would use the snail."

"The snail?"

"In the Kama Sutra it's called the "Snail", the legs over the shoulder position. It's a fertility position because of the deep penetration. If I'm in bloom you just pollinated me..."

"Don't worry; I'll prescribe you the Morning-After pill." He laid back and said, "I got you pregnant the first time that we had sex, didn't I?"

"How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter. I usually use a condom. I don't know what it is about you but I have to admit, the feel of my dick inside of you could make a dead man come. You are tight."

They lay there for the next ten minutes saying nothing. She was worried. _He's probably kicking himself for letting his pecker do his thinking. I don't know how he justifies it to himself. You don't screw around on your fiancé unless you don't really want to get married. I bet he's lying there trying to justify what he just did, wondering what to say to Jessica...probably making me out to be the seducer. I can just hear his thoughts...she flirted with me, what was I suppose to do, ignore her?_

House closed his eyes; his mind was swimming. _That's the third time I've forgotten to use a condom with her. It must be some Freudian slip...slip and slide. I love the feel of her clamping down on me with no latex to dull it. Christ, she's hot. I think I'll try her from behind next time. That sweet little ass...oh yeah, I can just see it. I wonder if they have room service? I'm hungry. Maybe a cheeseburger? I wonder if she'd let me squirt ketchup all over her and lick it up? Maybe a little relish too. _

He took in a deep breath. "I need some food."

"Order it up from the kitchen. Get me an order of chili fries."

He ordered some food. "The kitchen said it will be twenty to thirty minutes, they have a lot of back orders. I figure we have some time to kill." Reaching out, he pulled her over to him and started kissing her. His hand found its way down between the fleshy part of her thighs. The delicate touch of his fingers stroking her cleft made her moan into his shoulder. He stroked her thighs and the moist sensual parts between the lips of her sex. As he did, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth rhythmically, the erotic suggestion was so exhilarating that she stopped and let him continue while she concentrated on the feel of it all. It didn't take long for the taste, smell and feel of him to bring her to a point of blistering ecstasy. MacBeth moved away from his tongue in her mouth and started involuntarily contracting her thighs and abdomen until the sensation slowly built from her clitoris and then radiated inside. Her orgasm caused spasm after spasm as her muscles contracted. The scream escaped without her being able to control it. "Oh Greg, ahh, yes, oh. Greg... Greg...Greg!" House could hear the knocking on the door but he didn't dare stop she was almost at the top and would kill him if he didn't let her finish the wave. It took another half minute and then she was done, leaning back and breathing hard.

House jumped up and limped over to get a robe. He closed the bedroom door, hobbled out to the hotel door and opened it. A pretty 20-something girl wheeled in the tray. "That was quick." House remarked.

"Yes, I could tell you weren't expecting me. Well, I can see now why you didn't order desert." She smiled hotly at him and he gave her a sly smile back before giving her a big tip. She walked to the door, turned around, gave him a knowing smile and left. House shook his head in disbelief.

When he turned around, MacBeth was standing in a robe shaking her head at him. "You've got a woman in the bedroom and one flirting with you...my God, you are an alpha dog. The operative word being, "dog.""

"Hey I wasn't the one screaming so loud that the poor girl got jealous. She's just wishin' she could have some of the ol' Greg House magic."

"Plleeaasse. " She went back to wash her hands and he joined her. After they were done drying their hands he pulled her to him and kissed her. Back at the dining table, they ate as they looked out over the view of the city.

She fed him a chili fry. He loved it when she fed him because she did it with such delight. She would scoop up the chili with the fry, hold it up, and her mouth would open unconsciously as she would watch him take a bite. When he would bite she would relax and giggle. _God, she's so cute when she does that. I even like it when she grabs my food and laughs when I slap her hand. She's so mischievous, I never know what to expect from her. Am I crazy? She's bonkers. What am I doing? Jessica is an anchor...she can keep me steady._.._or she might just pull me under._

After dinner he took off the robe, put on his shorts and laid down on the bed to watch television. She started the shower and he jumped up, poked his head into the bathroom. "Turn that off, I'm not done with you."

MacBeth turned around, gave him a sensual smile. "You mean Greggy Jr. wants a warm place to roost?"

His wide smile let her know he was ready to go. "I was just going to let the food digest for a few minutes."

"Greg..." She stopped in mid-sentence trying to decide if she wanted to say it or not, "I feel like this is déjà vu all over again. I want to go back in there and screw your brains out--big time. You and I both know how hot we are together, but… you're engaged! Engaged to someone I invite to my parties! That officially makes me a slut, a whore and a skank. _And what it makes you is even worse_. You haven't even called Jessica to let her know that you're in Philadelphia."

"I will...it's only..." He looked at his watch and he frowned, it was later than he thought, "9:30." His voice trailed off. _ If Jessica finds out that I spent the night in the same hotel, let alone same room as MacBeth, she'll have me by the shorthairs. _ He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and started to get dressed.

MacBeth turned off the shower and went back into the bedroom ready to jump his bones again, "What are you doing?"

"You're right; I need to make some decisions. I'm going to take the train back to Princeton."

"You're going to leave? I didn't mean for you to just run off. I thought maybe, just maybe, you'd think about this.--" She motioned with her hand between the two of them, "you know what's going on between us."

"Between us? _Sex_ is going on between us. And it stops here. I'm just using you to avoid committing completely to Jessica."

Her mouth dropped open. She hadn't expected that this would push him into Jessica's arms. She was hoping he would see how much they fit together. But she learned a long time ago that you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink.

"Damn it." she went over to her purse, pulled out the keys to the Ferrari. "Take it. I'll have one of my staff pick me up tomorrow. The keypad for my gate changes every month, but this month it's JACK24."

He got up and grabbed the keys, gave her a guilty look and walked out the door.

"Aggghhhhh" MacBeth screamed as she flew across the room and landed face down on the bed with her head in a pillow. She turned over, looked at the ceiling and realized what an idiot she had been. She should have chastised him in the morning. _Oh well, Scarlet, there's always tomorrow._ She got into bed and was just falling asleep when she smiled to herself. _ He forgot my prescription. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Guillermo Distraction**

MacBeth was picked up and driven home the next day by one of her staff. When Jason met her at the doors to the manor, she told him to have the Escape, now sitting in the drive, washed and waxed; they had driven through some construction areas. He nodded to her as MacBeth went inside the Manor. She had decided to move back into the Manor while Memo was in town. Not only did he love the Manor, but he was used to servants hovering around all the time. Besides, it would be a nice change.

MacBeth spent Monday through Thursday in court and depositions. An obstetrician at PPTH was being sued and it was going to go to trial the next month. MacBeth was sure that it would settle, but she wanted to wear down the Plaintiff's lawyer who had congratulated her on House's trial. Just as she suspected, the word was out about her winning a trial representing the world famous asshole--House. She would make an offer on the case next week, a generous one even though she wasn't convinced that the doctor had really screwed up. The facts of the case revealed that the obstetrician should have handled the baby's death with more finesse, but he had handled the medicine within the standard of care. But, MacBeth knew that going to trial over dead babies was difficult for everyone and if the jury saw it differently the Plaintiff could win big.

On Friday, she took the day off and went to meet Guillermo at the airport. His private jet landed on the tarmac sending a smile shooting across her face. She really did have fond feelings for him. The doors opened and Guillermo paused at the top of the stairs looking like a movie star wearing Dolce and Gabana. They made a striking couple. MacBeth wore a long sleeve emerald green blouse from the forties with a forties pencil skirt. Women and men looked at them as they walked through the airport. They kissed each other just as they reached the exit.. When they got to the Jaguar, Jason opened the doors to the back seat for them.

"Hello Jason." Guillermo said.

"Hello Mr. Castillo, nice to have you back with us. I hope your flight was comfortable."

"Yes, it was."

In the back seat Guillermo turned to her, smiled and kissed her. "You look so much better. I am so happy to see you have gained some weight. You still need to gain some more, but then you always did."

MacBeth snickered, Memo was like a lot of Latin men, he liked a little meat on his women. "Never too rich or too thin."

"In your case, you're both." He grabbed her up in his arms and French kissed her. She kissed back; it was nice to have a man who knew instinctively what you needed. And right now MacBeth needed some ego stroking; having House walk out on her was frustrating and ego-deflating.

When they arrived at the Manor, Memo's luggage was taken by Jason into MacBeth's bedroom which was located in the corner of the third floor. They followed Jason into the huge room. Guillermo walked over to the wall of bay windows and looked out to the woods and lake. A mist hung over the lake in the mornings; this view from her window always made him feel calm and peaceful. He remembered that MacBeth had insisted that there be no drapes on the windows to block her view. Since the windows were facing the west, the morning sun was gentle when it crept into the room. At his request one year, she did purchase a large oriental screen that, if need be, could be placed in front of the windows to block the afternoon sun and give them some privacy. However, a few years ago she had the window glazing replaced with a glass that, when an electric pulse was sent through liquid particles between the dual panes, would turn the glass opaque, adding both privacy and blocking the sun in the late afternoon.

MacBeth carried Memo's toiletry bag into the large bathroom complete with gorgeous black and light coral-pink veined marble imported from Italy. The antique fixtures were gold plated, the floor was heated and the shower had dual shower heads. It was a mixture of the old with the new.

She started a bath for him in the Jacuzzi and grabbed the black and coral-pink towels and washcloth. Watching him undress, she marveled at the beauty of his body. It was long, slender, but his muscles were toned and masculine. Guillermo always enjoyed a bath after a long plane ride. Starting the Jacuzzi jets for him, she invited him to climb in as she rolled up her sleeves and began to wash his back, his chest and his arms. She kissed his ear and neck as she reached down and washed his genitals. He leaned back and looked up, smiling. She leaned in and kissed him.

When he got out of the bath he went into her dressing room where Jason had put his luggage on the long leather bench in the middle of the room. While he put on his boxers she unpacked and put away some of his clothes into the built in maple dressers. Then MacBeth placed a set of his clothes and hair brush on the small dressing table that lined the short wall of the room.

He grabbed her and pulled her with him onto her bed. It felt good to be back. He always felt at home in the Manor. Looking around, he saw the familiar ceiling painted in a mural of the Goddess Athena in the clouds with nymphs and birds. The ceiling actually bowed up into a dome giving the mural three dimensional qualities. The entire room, including the bedclothes, rugs and artwork, was in sky blues and the cream white of the clouds. It was feminine but not over the top. There was a chaise and overstuffed chair in front of the rather large fireplace. Over the fireplace hung an unfamiliar painting of a woman putting on make-up. Guillermo recognized from the style of painting that it must be a Seurat.

Guillermo began stroking her hair and looking at her face. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then pulled her over to him so that he could hold her for a few minutes. She liked to be held by Guillermo. It wasn't a deep embrace and it wasn't a friendly hug. It was one of those hugs that felt strong without being overwhelming.

He wanted to tell her how very much he loved her but he knew that telling her, even though she knew it, would be the death knell to what they had. He had her crumbs. Whatever throwaway feelings MacBeth could spare, Guillermo gladly sopped them up. He wasn't like this with anyone else. All the other women wanted him, wanted to be owned by him, wanted him to give them encouragement, attention, love. MacBeth just wanted to have fun, some affection, and enjoy each other's company. There were no demands made on him or his time despite the fact that he would gladly give them to her.

He kissed her lips, pulled back and looked at her face smattered with freckles, eyes of a grey blue that looked like the ocean on a cloudy day, ears perfectly formed and her hair growing back in waves of soft honey blonde strands. Her nose was small with just the tiniest of upturns. Her lips were not full but a perfect fit for the frame of her head. To Guillermo she was beautiful, more beautiful than the numerous models he had bedded. She had captured his heart when they were fifteen. They had been the first for each other. He knew every inch of her, had explored her body from head to toe. He knew what she liked and he made sure she got it. He was generous with her, far more generous than he was with any other woman.

He took her top off slowly and then undid her bra. He undressed himself and then took one nipple in his mouth. He first licked her pink nipple and then sucked it gently while he massaged her left breast. She watched him and he looked up to her and smiled. He kissed her mouth and then slipped his hand up her skirt and under the elastic of her panties. He found the moist, warm part between her legs and slipped his finger in and out until he could feel her position herself for better contact. She was starting to respond just as he pulled his hand back, flipped up her skirt and pulled the panties down until they fell to the floor. He grabbed the condom he had on the nightstand, opened it and put it on. Then Memo unbuttoned her skirt, pulled it off and was left with just her nakedness. Looking down on her, he firmly opened her legs and found her clitoris with his tongue, playing with it while she giggled from the pleasure it brought her. He could smell her excitement. It wasn't unpleasant like some women; it was musky and warm. It aroused him and he wanted desperately to enter her but he knew that the best time to enter her was just as she started to peak, when he could still feel the contractions and feel her bucking. It didn't take long. When she started thrusting up he spread her legs wider, guiding himself inside the tight warm cavern. He started giving her short thrusts that became deeper and deeper until she began moaning. He lost all control, stopping his thrusting as he ejaculated. He didn't want to crush her so he gently withdrew and collapsed onto his back trying to catch his breath.

"It's not fair for you to know so much about me. You know just what to do and when." MacBeth said.

"You're breasts and hips are filling out again. Thank God, I don't feel like I'm making love to a skeleton anymore." He paused and stroked her face, down her neck and then her breasts. "It's hard to keep from coming too soon. Your body makes me want to consume it."

She smiled and held him, looking in the familiar brown eyes Macbeth said sincerely, "I honestly wish it were you Memo. I wish with all my heart that it was you."

"I know darling, I know. Let's just enjoy what we do have while we can, mi amor."

They kissed and held each other until they fell asleep.

***

Saturday the staff was in high gear, preparing for the dinner. MacBeth got up and went riding while Guillermo slept in. When she returned she checked in on Guillermo and found him still sleeping so she took a shower dressed for the day, donning an outfit from the 1940s. She slipped on a pair of women's cotton trousers, a rosie the riveter scarf and a short sleeved blouse with cuffs on the sleeves and large white buttons. She looked up and saw a sleepy Guillermo in the nude standing in the doorway of her closet. He looked so appealing with a more than adequate member and a very sexy happy trail leading up his abdomen. His long arms which were folded against his chest over a perfect patch of chest hair. He was all male. She only wished she loved him like he loved her.

"Don't you look sexy standing there exposed to the world?"

"Why don't you come back to bed?" He said.

"Oh honey, I can't. It's already noon and I have a lot to do."

"Come on, you can take one hour to let me make you feel good."

She walked over, hung her arms around him and pressed up against his body. The response next to her abdomen told her one thing, she wanted him. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Guillermo, I just don't have time."

He looked disappointed.

"Oh, all right. But why don't you lay back and let me give you something to dream about?"

He smiled and took his place on the bed as she began kissing the happy trail down to his member. When she brought out her tongue and teased him with little darts and licks, he chuckled. "You are a tease, aren't you?"

She placed her tongue under the rim and ran it around the edge and then, as her hand moved up and down, she sucked, licked and stroked. "Dios, Mac, si, si...ah...si." He came over and over. One thing about Guillermo, he was great at making orgasms last.

Grabbing the Egyptian cotton wash cloth, MacBeth washed her face, gargled and brushed her teeth before returning to the bedroom to find a sleeping Guillermo. She smiled at the naked man she had known as a teenage boy; he was so beautiful in so many ways. MacBeth didn't wake him, he always had a hard time sleeping on planes and ended up exhausted when he reached the USA. She went into the dining room to supervise. Several extensions to the large table were removed, leaving a dozen places. MacBeth spent a lot of time in the kitchen with the staff. They actually enjoyed having her in the kitchen because she was funny and irreverent. She didn't treat them like servants, she treated them like treasured employees. They were all well paid for the jobs they did and had health benefits at PPTH. It meant that they had to drive to Princeton, but very few households gave their staff medical benefits.

Around 2:30 p.m. Guillermo came downstairs fresh from a shower in a black silk polo shirt that hugged his toned frame and black trousers, no shoes or socks. The maid told him where MacBeth was so he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was composed of several rooms, a dry goods storage room, a freezer and butchering room and the main kitchen. Across the hall from the main kitchen was the linen closet which was a 10'x12' room lined with shelves laden with linens for the tables, bedrooms and baths. Behind the linen room was the wash room with two sets of industrial washers and dryers.

He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and when he stepped inside he found MacBeth and a Latino helper doing the cha-cha to "_Smooth_" by Santana. Although the kid was good, Guillermo motioned him move out of the way. Guillermo took MacBeth in his arms and started to cha-cha with her, their steps perfectly matched, her rhythm in perfect timing with his body. Macbeth could feel the curve of his muscles as her hand rested on his upper arm. He was the perfect example of the Latin lover with all the right moves, his body graceful and sensual as he continued to lead her in the dance. Guillermo knew exactly how to lead MacBeth since he had taught her to dance when they were teens. As they danced, they started laughing, enjoying each other's moves. When it was over, MacBeth was out of breath and had to sit down on one of the kitchen stools. The whole kitchen clapped and whistled. They were used to Guillermo. For twenty years he had been a regular at the Manor and frequently followed MacBeth into the service areas of the Manor. He would never think of doing this in Argentina or his home in England, but things were always different in the USA. There was more of a blur between the staff and the residents.

When they were done dancing the cooks sat Guillermo down at the stainless steel cook's table and fed him Eggs Benedict and steak with fresh coffee and toast. He ate greedily and with a big smile on his face. MacBeth was helping with the sauce for the peppercorn filet mignon wrapped in bacon that was being served that evening. There would also be a choice of perch in tomato-mango salsa for those who did not want red meat. The meat had been imported from Argentina which pleased Guillermo.

Around six p.m. both Guillermo and MacBeth went upstairs to dress for dinner. Guillermo put on a dinner jacket and MacBeth chose her champagne satin 1920's Jean Harlow dress, purchased from the actresse's wardrobe and altered to fit MacBeth. It was floor length, showed her cleavage and had seams shaped in v's going down the entire skirt. Guillermo whistled when she came out of the dressing room. She was not wearing a wig, instead she had brought in a hairdresser to curl her now 4" length hair into curls all over her head in a 1920's look. Her makeup was light except for her eyes which were lined in black eyeliner, heavy mascara and peacock blue eyeshadow. She wore a long diamond necklace that stopped short of her breasts. Her lips were a deep red. Guillermo wanted to ravish her but knew that she would howl with protests even if he only tried to kiss her.

MacBeth had been around Guillermo for long enough to know his looks, "Oh God, if you want a kiss, I can put the lipstick back on, but no hanky panky...this took an hour to achieve."

He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, kissing her with just a little tongue. She kissed back and when they pulled away she smiled at the red lipstick on Guillermo's mouth. "You look good in red."

He wiggled his eyebrows, took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. Walking back to the bathroom, MacBeth applied the lipstick and then they made their way downstairs to the living room on the second floor. Guillermo went to the piano and started playing as MacBeth poured him a drink.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Suits and Tuxedos **

House wasn't sure what he was suppose to wear and had dressed in jeans, t-shirt and shirt when he received a phone call from Jessica who was on her way to pick him up.

"Hi darling, we're on our way. You did pack an overnight bag, right?"

House paused, "We're spending the night?"

"Yes, I have the town car, Harry is driving us."

House knew Harry was the chauffeur. He was starting to get a sinking feeling. "Why a chauffeur?"

"Because this is a formal dinner...you did know that didn't you? I mean Guillermo Castillo will be there, you didn't expect hamburgers and beer?"

House looked down at his jeans and said, "I've got to go." Hanging up, he cursed to himself and ran into the bedroom, undressing as he pulled out his blue suit and his tuxedo. He couldn't decide which to wear. The cottage hardly seemed the right place to wear a tuxedo so he chose the blue suit and got dressed. He was in the process of tying the tie when Harold knocked on the door. House grabbed his keys, his bag, turned out the light and followed Harold to the Town Car. In the back seat was Jessica dressed in a long taffeta gown in a deep brick red that made her green eyes stand out. House knew right then that he should have gone with the tuxedo.

"Oh, you're wearing a suit?" she was clearly disappointed.

"Did you mean to state the obvious? Do you want to turn around and I'll change into my tuxedo?"

"No, we're running late. It will have to do."

When they entered the gate he was surprised to see that the cottage was dark and the car took the road to the Manor. As they drove up to the entrance he saw Cuddy and Wilson's cars along with two other Town Cars. They were let into the Manor by a maid and shown the elevator for House to take to the second floor. The luggage was taken from him. When the elevator door opened they could once again hear laughter and piano music floating and echoing through the atrium.

Jessica made a beeline for the living room and her friends. House noted right away that he was the only man not in a dinner jacket. House walked in scowling and looking for a drink. Not seeing MacBeth, House continued to look around and then the bodies parted and she looked over at him. When she smiled his scowl fell away. Then he heard the notes tickling his ears and so he turned to see who was playing. Guillermo stopped playing, stood and walked gracefully to the center of the room to greet Jessica and her fiancé. He kissed Jessica's hand and then each cheek. MacBeth joined them, holding out a hand to House.

"Memo, this is Gregory House, he's the doctor that saved my life by getting me to the hospital."

"Dr. House," he stepped over and put his arm around MacBeth as if they had always been a couple, "I am so grateful to you for rescuing my MacBeth. I can never repay you for the kindness you have shown. Please, may I get you and Jez a drink?"

House didn't smile but looked at Jessica, "Jez?"

"Oh, it's a pet name. We've all known each other since we were kids. Guillermo doesn't let anyone but our group call him Memo. He calls me Jez, MacBeth is Mac, Thakery is Boz...we all have our names."

House rolled his eyes and then said, "Yes, a whiskey please."

Memo smiled at Jessica, "Jez, a gin and tonic?

_He really knows her and MacBeth. Jessica is smiling and preening like a teenager in front of him. MacBeth looks like a Goddess._

"Dr House? Your drink."

House came out of his daydream and realized he had been staring at MacBeth. He didn't apologize, he just took the drink, "Thank you."

Jessica turned to Guillermo, "Memo, you were playing before we came in, why don't you continue, it's been a long time since I've heard you play."

Guillermo smiled, gave a short bow and went back to the piano. Cuddy walked over to watch him play. House was frustrated and annoyed, Guillermo didn't start with an easy piece. He chose "La Campanella" by List, a real knuckle-breaker known to give piano students nightmares. The etude is played at a brisk pace and the right hand jumps between intervals larger than one octave, sometimes even stretching for two whole octaves within the time of a sixteenth note, at Allegretto tempo. The same note is played two octaves or two octaves and a second higher with no rest. No time is provided for the pianist to move the hand, thus forcing the pianist to avoid tension within the muscles if he wants to play properly.

Most of the crowd surrounded the piano and listened as Guillermo played with gusto and fearlessness. He looked quite handsome sitting at the piano with his black hair parted to the side and his hands flying over the keys gracefully. MacBeth looked at all of the women and could see that they were madly in lust with him. Seeing House alone one the couch, she smiled to herself. He had his eyes closed and his fingers were taping out portions of the piano piece on the arm of the overstuffed sofa that he was sitting on. He opened his eyes and met hers. She smiled and walked over to him, sat down and took a drink of his whiskey. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to me, Jessica might get suspicious."

"You know so little about the rich. It would look more obvious if I, the hostess, didn't go to entertain the only guest who was not with the others. I always like you in that suit. You look handsome."

He looked down at himself and frowned, "I didn't know it was this formal. When did you move into the Manor again?"

"Oh, I just move in when Guillermo comes to visit. He doesn't like the cottage, except when we were teenagers and it was the only place we could go to be alone." She laughed.

"I see you have a Van Gogh over the fireplace, it wasn't there before."

"Oh, we rotate the art in the rooms, except for the portraits, on a quarterly basis. Do you like Van Gogh?"

"Yes, but I like Seurat even better for some reason. I like the dots...the fact that they come together like a puzzle and form art."

"Then you must see my Seurat, come along."

"Won't they miss us?"

"Something tells me that the women will stay by the piano all night if allowed. Come on."

Rather than take him to the main stairs across the atrium, she went through the living room to the west and turned down a hall and into a back stairwell. They climbed slowly so that House could keep up with her. He watched her ass gently sway as she climbed the stairs in the hip clinging satin gown. He swallowed hard and tried to think of anything but the gentle movement of her hips. He almost reached out and touched her but knew better. They reached the top and then turned into a hall and then again into an incredibly large bedroom. The bed had been turned down by the maid and on one side of the night stand was a man's watch and wallet. Obviously, Guillermo was staying in here with her.

"So, this is your bedroom?"

"Yes and that's the Seurat over the fireplace."

He walked up, "What's it called?"

"_Young Woman Powdering Herself._ Do you like it?"

"Not my favorite."

"Not mine either, but Seurats are hard to come by, most are in museums, so I snatched this one when it came up at auction. But I so agree with you, I love the points. Oh, you forgot something."

He turned to her, with a half-grin and gave her a look of curiosity, "What did I forget?"

"My prescription. You were in such a hurry that you forgot to give me one the other night."

House's eyes grew big. _Christ, it's too late now, if she's pregnant then the egg has implanted by now. And I know there's no way she's having an abortion. Odds...odds.. What are my odds that she's pregnant...she's what, 37? Chances of fertilization are maybe 1 in 4 at best?_ "Did you get someone to prescribe it for you?"

"No, it didn't occur to me until Friday when Guillermo got in and he pulled out a condom when we..."

House held out a hand to stop her, "Too much information. I get the picture. Well, if you are pregnant you can still get an abortion rather easily."

She laughed loudly, "Oh House, you know damn well that if I'm pregnant I'm having the baby. I've wanted one for years and even if I didn't, it will be fun just to watch you squirm."

"This can't be good for your relationship with Guillermo if you tell him."

"Guillermo? Oh don't worry about Memo, he'd love me if I had a dozen kids with twelve different men. Will Jessica still love you if she finds out?"

House looked at her as if he was starting to get nervous.

"Oh calm down. I won't tell her, I think you two deserve each other. It will always be our little secret. Everyone will think it's Memo's. Shall we join the guests?"

When House and MacBeth returned the only one who had noticed their absence was Boz. He walked over to them, "Where did you two go?"

"Greg likes Seurats, so I showed him mine."

"Where is she hanging these days?"

"In my bedroom." Macbeth looked at Boz, smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You need to behave MacBeth."

House said nothing and was grateful when the butler informed them that dinner was served. They all crossed the atrium and took the main stairs down, even Greg. There were twelve of them, Mac, Memo, Jez, House, Cuddy, Wilson and his date, Meredith, Mary and her new boyfriend, Keith, Boz and a couple, Kamala and Raj that were close friends of Guillermo's.

The dining hall had a nice fire going to take the chill off of the marble floor. The chandeliers had been lowered to within ten feet of the table. The limoge china was handmade for the Macbeths and had the M and S linked together on each plate in 24 carat gold lettering. The flatware was gold plated and the table was set with a water glass, wine glass and after dinner aperitif glass all in Waterford crystal. Since it's bad form in polite society to sit near the person you came with, Guillermo sat at the far end of the table next to Cuddy and Jessica while MacBeth sat at the other end near the fireplace with Wilson on one side and House on the other. House picked up the menu and saw that they had bacon wrapped filet mignon with a peppercorn sauce and a perch in a tomato-mango salsa to choose from.

_Sweet. I think I'll have both._

During dinner, MacBeth was kept entertained by Wilson who told her funny stories about his first wife. The servers brought around the filet mignon followed by the perch. House nodded for the servers to give him both. He took a bite of the perch and thought it was the best and most delicate taste he had eaten in a long time. It was delicious, but the filet was the best he ever had, it was tender. It was so tender he literally cut it with his fork. It had a pink center and it was glazed with a spicy peppercorn sauce that perfectly balanced the taste of the filet.

"Darling, your peppercorn sauce is delicious." Guillermo held up a fork of filet and smiled at MacBeth.

"Did you make the sauce?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, I made the sauce."

"It's really great, usually the peppercorn is overwhelming, but this isn't."

"Thank you." She looked over at House to see if it met with his approval but all he did was keep eating. She stabbed a piece of meat on his plate, ate it and smiled slyly at him when he looked up and frowned. "Greg. Have you ever wondered how Teflon sticks to the pan?" She looked seriously at him as if he might actually answer.

"Some people drink at the fountain of knowledge, but you MacBeth, you just gargle. Don't you?"

"Oops Greg, my brain just hit a bad sector, sorry."

House turned and looked down the table, "Guillermo, you know I hear you're incredibly rich. Jez said that you sometimes fly your own jet. So I suppose when your private jet comes in to the USA they don't worry that you're a terrorist, do they? I mean, how many terrorists can wear Armani?"

"My staff and I go through customs like everyone else."

"Well I suspect they aren't too worried about Latinos being terrorists, you'd all want to fly the plane or put your flag on the windshield. Of course, once they offered you food and drink you'd forget why you took the plane."

Guillermo simply said, "Greg, I see now why they say give a Jackass an education and he becomes a smartass. You know I heard that Jez is just marrying you for the Handicap parking placard, but I said, no, she's marrying you so you can go to the front of the lines at Disneyland."

MacBeth snorted and tried not to laugh but she broke up laughing. House looked at her and gave her the phony "evil eye." She shook her head. He had a strange urge to tickle her.

"Oh Greg, smile, it confuses people."

He smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Dueling Pianomen**

After dinner, they retired to the atrium where the men were given the option to smoke cigars, Cuban cigars. Although the ladies were not directly offered a cigar, had they wanted one, they would have received one. The servers came by with port for those who wanted it. House kept watching Guillermo, wondering what his weaknesses were.

"Memo, where did you go to school?"

"It's Memo or Guillermo. England, I graduated from Cambridge with a first in business."

_Of course he did. He's handsome, he's rich, he plays the piano and he's smart. And right now he's sleeping with MacBeth. This guy has everything. So what? I'm not rich but my wife will be. I'm smarter, I play piano and I'm sleeping with Jessica AND I've slept with MacBeth. He is good looking though, I'll give him that._

Cuddy, Jessica, Meredith, Kamala, Mary and MacBeth went back into the living room and were talking about music and concerts they had attended.

"Guillermo plays beautifully. Where did he learn?" Cuddy asked.

"England, at the London Conservatory. I used to have to wait for him to finish his lessons. For awhile I was able to go into the room with him but then the maestro said I was a distraction, so I had to wait outside. I used to make Guillermo take the tube with me back to the flats that we leased, it was an eyeopener for him. He had never taken public transportation before that." MacBeth sat down at the piano and started to play.

"You play too?" Cuddy asked.

"Nowhere near as good as Memo. Greg has a piano in his apartment, I assume he plays?"

Cuddy nodded yes. "He's good. Lot's of jazz, blues and classical I believe."

"How do you know he has a piano in his apartment?" Jessica asked.

"I picked him up for the trial."

"Oh."

Ah, now this song reminds me of Greg." MacBeth started playing "Sympathy for the Devil." Everyone laughed including Jessica.

House could hear someone playing the piano on the second floor. He looked up from the floor of the atrium towards the living room on the second floor trying to figure out who it was. Memo noticed, "Greg, I know that piano playing, it's MacBeth."

MacBeth was bored; she decided there was one way that she could have some fun. She called one of the servants. "Harry, roll the second piano into the conservatory." Harry and another servant went down to the conservator and opened two large doors to a storage area where chairs and musical instruments were kept. They pulled out a second baby grand into the conservatory along with some baroque padded chairs.

"Ladies, I'm going down to the conservatory to play. If you want to stay here to enjoy your drinks, please do."

MacBeth took the stairs down to the first floor and walked the open hall adjacent to the atrium. Glancing at the men who were all sitting around drinking, smoking cigars and talking, she quietly ducked into the conservatory and saw the two Steinways opposite each other and next to the mirrors. She sat down.

House was the only one who saw her go in. He got up and walked towards the conservatory. She was sitting at the piano playing "Quiet Village," a rather odd selection, a very exotic and sensual piece with cuban rhythms. He sat down on the same bench with her rather than play the other piano. He could feel her leg next to his, her warmth just under the thin layer of satin. Her spicy and sweet perfume had notes of vanilla that made him want to take her in his arms. House wanted to put his hand on her thigh but kept reminding himself that he had an equally gorgeous and talented fiancé in the other room.

She played the lower registers while he played the upper. They looked over and smiled at each other, playing in perfect rhythm as their bodies occasionally brushed as they went back and forth up and down the registers. He smiled as she hit a sour note and cringed. As they finished the song, House ended it by playing the lower registers, requiring him to cross over MacBeth's arms. As he played the last note, he turned to MacBeth, his eyes scanning from her breasts up to her lips which parted slightly in anticipation of what they both knew was coming. He leaned in towards her lips just as she started to close her eyes. But then they heard the sound of voices coming in causing House to quickly turn back to the piano. He started playing. MacBeth opened her eyes as Cuddy and Memo walked in followed a few minutes later by the rest of the guests.

Guillermo smiled when he saw the two pianos, but was somewhat surprised to see House and MacBeth sharing a piano stool. He laughed, "What are you two doing? You look very cozy on that bench."

"House and I were playing a duet."

"Greg, do you know "Blue Tango?" Guillermo asked.

"Yes." He started to play it on the piano.

Guillermo bowed to MacBeth, "Darling, may I have this dance?"

MacBeth gave House a guilty little look as she stood up and stepped into Guillermo's arms. They started off pinned at the hips, but then Guillermo pulled her forward and they slid through the basic steps, stopping and starting with the music while looking deep into each other's eyes, House held one hand behind her back, she held her arms at her side. Swinging her side to side over his arm, they twirled together as if they were one, as only a couple who have been dancing together for years can dance. She knew his body, the subtle hints it gave when he went into the next step. He grabbed her and did the forward ochos; then he guided her through the backward ochos. Everyone applauded as he slid her down his legs until she was inches from the floor and then picked her up and twirled her into the air. They circled each other, stopping and starting. When the dance ended, he bent her over his arm and kissed her passionately, a kiss that was returned with equal passion. Everyone clapped except for House. He was clenching his jaw so tightly he heard it click.

Guillermo gently let MacBeth go and straightened up. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped her lipstick from his mouth. They were both glistening and out of breath.

MacBeth turned back to House, "You play beautifully. Play us something."

Taking a deep breath, House played, Charlie Parker's, "Marmaduke," a great jazz piece that requires some technical mastery and a lot of soul. She listened and watched as he closed his eyes while he played. The servers brought everyone another round of their drinks. They were all seated except for MacBeth who stood next to the piano as House played.

She felt proud of him. Guillermo was technically the better player, but House had the better ear, the better interpretation and much more emotion. It was surprising to her that Greg would show more emotion in his playing than Guillermo since one would automatically think that Guillermo, the Latino, would evoke more feeling in his playing.

While most of the guests watched House play, Guillermo watched MacBeth's face and saw something he had never seen before, desire. Not a sexual desire, but a desire for someone. The same desire he had for her. He smiled to himself. Who was this Greg House that he could capture MacBeth? And what was he doing with Jessica when he could have her? House was an idiot. Guillermo felt a tinge of sadness. This was the moment he had dreaded since he was an adolescent; the moment he knew someone else had her heart. He had never seen it before, not with Percy, not with anyone.

When House was done there was a wave of sincere clapping. "You are truly gifted Greg." Guillermo said in earnest. "You have a way of expressing the music that I wish I had."

"Thanks."

MacBeth looked at Guillermo, "Are you ready Ferrante?"

"I am Teicher." Guillermo went to the vacant Steinway and MacBeth simply sat next to House who started to leave and she put her hand on his leg to stop him.

"You'll enjoy this Greg, stay put and help me, Guillermo always beats me."

Guillermo started out with Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. "The object of the game is to take classical pieces and incorporate modern songs..." MacBeth told House. Guillermo incorporated strains of, "Take my Breath Away" into the 15th bar of the Sonata. It seemed like a part of the piece. MacBeth took up the Moonlight Sonata and changed it into Für Elise and then into Clocks by Coldplay. House took over and ran Coldplay into Rachmaninof's Variation on a Theme of Paginini and then incorporated Glad by Traffic. Everyone laughed and applauded, it was so well done. There were six rounds of the game until finally MacBeth gave up, admitted defeat and left it to Greg and Memo.

They went back and forth for another half-hour until Memo stood up and bowed, "I yield to the master." Everyone clapped for both of them.

As the evening progressed, they ended back in the living room. MacBeth was glad to see that Guillermo had taken an interest in Lisa Cuddy and they were seated close together on the love seat talking seriously about something. MacBeth and Boz were playing Slap Jack while the others sat together talking and drinking. MacBeth was yelling and laughing at Boz for slapping her hand too hard. After a few more rounds Boz invited everyone over for a game of Bridge.

MacBeth stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the staff will show you to your rooms when you're ready to go to bed. But please stay up as long as you like. As you know, I need to stay rested, so I'll call it a night."

Everyone said, "Goodnight."

Mary and Jessica were deep in conversation, Memo was with Cuddy. Wilson, Boz, Meredith and Keith were concentrating on playing Bridge. After a half-hour went by, House took his whiskey, went over to Jessica and said goodnight. He kissed her on her cheek, said good night to Mary and undid his tie as he walked over to the first maid he saw. He asked the maid where Jessica Tarantino's room was and he was shown one on the third floor three doors down from MacBeth.

There were four bedrooms that lined the west side of the third floor. They were separated by two sitting rooms. The room that House was in shared a sitting room with MacBeth's bedroom. The sitting room had three doors, one to each bedroom and one to the hall. He noticed that the private door to the sitting room was open. Continuing to undress, he took off his suit coat, shirt and shoes then grabbed his cane and walked in to check out the sitting room. He was surprised to see MacBeth laying on a chaise lounge next to a small fire in the stone fireplace reading a magazine and listening to some music. She was startled when she saw him.

"I didn't expect anyone to go to bed so soon, especially you. Aren't you a nocturnal creature?"

Before responding, he looked her over. She was laying back in a cream silk and black lace tank top over matching pajama shorts. Her breasts and nipples were clearly outlined by the silk. She saw his interest in her body so she got up, "I'll go get a robe."

As she went by him he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and, with his lips on her ear and his arm around her, "Do you love Taco?" He kissed her ear and then down her neck, his hand slipped up under her top and caressed her breast.

She snickered, "It's Memo. And the question you should be asking, since you have your hand on my breast, is whether you love Jessica?"

He didn't stop kissing and nuzzling her neck and fondling her breast. She could feel the bulge growing in his trousers. She responded to the feel of his breath and lips on her skin, feeling her panties moisten. MacBeth eventually let him kiss her, over and over as her hand slid down and felt him under his trousers. She stroked him through the wool trousers in a continuous motion, wanting desperately to take him into her room and let him screw her, but it was too dangerous. He reached down the back of her shorts and pulled her into him so that he could rub up against her. The threat of being caught was an aphrodisiac for both of them. He hobbled without his cane the five feet to the sofa and pulled her down, taking her top off and kissing and licking her breasts and nipples. She undid the button and zipper on his trousers, reached inside and started stroking him again. Feeling like a teenager, he stopped sucking to concentrate on the feel of her firm hand picking up speed. The build-up was quick and he was about to come. He grabbed her pants, pulled them down and quickly penetrated her as fast as he could. There were two thrusts and he moaned, "MacBeth!' and then collapsed on top of her. She couldn't handle his weight so she pushed him off to the side. He reached between her legs and within a minute she was moaning into his shoulder to keep everyone from hearing her cries of pleasure.

She pulled back to watch him as he played with her wispy pubic hair, smiling at how soft it was compared to most. Putting her top back on, House took her cue and pulled his trousers up from around his knees.

"If you're pregnant, do you really plan to keep it?"

She didn't hesitate, "Yes." She saw him analyzing what she had just said, "Oh God, don't worry, I have enough money. I don't need yours. I won't ask anything from you, ok?"

"If you are pregnant I need to tell Jessica."

"Are you an idiot? If you tell Jessica she'll leave you. Is that what you want? Don't worry, she's going to think it's Memo's."

"Until it pops out with our blue eyes."

"What, you think you're the only man I've slept with who has blue eyes? Have you told her that we've slept together?"

House shook his head no.

"Well then, she won't suspect unless she finds you in my arms."

"This is so screwed up. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't keep away from you and it's driving me crazy. I love Jessica and yet you bring out some primal instinct that makes me want to hunt you down and nail you."

"Great, is that all I am to you? A trophy at the end of a safari? You know, fuck this, fuck you. If it's so hard on you to resist me then we need to make sure we don't end up like this again. We can't be alone anymore. As long as you insist you love Jessica and plan on marrying her then you need to let me know what functions you're going to attend so that I can avoid them. Just send me an email at work. I'll send you one too." She waited for his reply but he just kept staring at the ceiling with his hand on his forehead. It was a nightmare, she paused hoping he would say that he was leaving Jessica, but he was silent.

He looked away from her and said nothing. He knew she was hurt. _I don't know what it is about her that attracts me, but scares me too. I feel out of control around her and I'm not sure if I could survive if I let myself fall for her and she left me like Stacey. I can't take that again. _

She kissed him softly on his lips and placed her hand on his bearded cheek for a moment before standing up. MacBeth paused, still hoping he would say something, but he didn't, so she continued towards her bedroom, opened the door and was surprised to see Guillermo laying on top of the bed, propped up on the pillows.

MacBeth turned white. _Does he know? _She walked in and closed the door, wondering what he was going to say.

"You look sad. Is he going back to Jessica?" Guillermo asked.

"Did you see us just now?"

"No, but I could tell you two have something between you from the way you look at each other. Then you both disappeared. Not hard to deduce what was going on. I'm surprised that Jessica hasn't noticed the way he looks at you."

"I'm so sorry Memo. I know this isn't easy on you. I wish to God I felt this way about you. Life would be perfect."

"Come here." He patted the bed and gave her a comforting smile.

MacBeth went and got on top of the bed and put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and hugged her. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and onto his white tuxedo shirt. "I'm going to get makeup on your shirt."

"I have others, don't worry. So he claims he is in love with Jessica but it's obvious that he's in love with you. Is he an idiot or just a masochist? I can't imagine spending my life with Jessica when I could spend it with you."

"Well, obviously he can and he made that plain tonight. Enough of that; I saw you talking to Lisa...she's great isn't she?"

"She reminds me in ways of you. Not as crazy or wild or like the wind, but certainly smart, funny and sweet."

"You deserve to be happy with a woman, you should ask her out."

"I am happy...with you."

"You know what I mean. You need to find someone else. I may be pregnant."

He smiled and shook his head in disbelief, "With his baby?"

She nodded yes.

"Does he know?"

She nodded.

He knitted his brows, "And he still went back to Jessica?" He sighed, "I do not understand him."

MacBeth interpreted that as he didn't approve of House. "Let's not forget that you didn't marry the woman who bore your child." MacBeth reminded Guillermo that his son was illegitimate although Guillermo insisted he have the Castillo name if Guillermo was going to contribute money to his welfare. So Tomás Castillo was born to a mother who eventually preferred men, drugs and dancing to raising a child. Guillermo made sure she was financially sound, but insisted on taking and raising his son on his own. Tomás had turned 18 years old in December and was now in England attending Cambridge University. His father was very pleased with him. He was a good son -- caring, intelligent and genuinely fond of his father. They got along very well.

"Yes, but I was a young man, unable to keep my trousers zipped. I learned an important lesson after that. I had no feelings for the mother of my son, except those that stirred in my trousers. Gregory House is a grown man who has to know he has feelings for you. "

She cuddled closer. Guillermo always calmed her, made her feel protected. She thought about Greg. _I'm crazy. How did I get here? I guess this is what they mean by falling in love. I don't even remember when it happened. I just know that right now I feel like crap and I don't like being in love, it hurts. I must forget him, keep going, figure out what to do next. If I'm pregnant I need to concentrate on the baby. If I'm not, I'll figure something else out._

She looked up into Guillermo's eyes and tried to smile, but the tears were flowing down.

"Que triste mi amor. Ojala que mejore pronto, querido."

"Thanks. How can you take this Guillermo, this being in love? Does it ever feel good?'

"It always feels good until you go away. You learn to deal with it. I have been happy. I could be happier if you loved me back, but I have a happy life. I am happy." He kissed the crown of her head, got up, undressed and then crawled back under the bedcovers with her. He held her in his arms knowing that all this, these little crumbs of happiness she gave him, would soon come to an end for him. He took pleasure in the feel and warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, the sound of her gentle breath. He could feel these pleasures slipping through his fingers. It felt like she had cancer all over again only this time a man was taking her away from him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Plan B**

Guillermo had been back in Argentina a week when she finally bought the test. It had been two months since she had slept with Greg at the hotel. She hadn't had a period but sometimes during her recovery from cancer she would skip a period, sometimes two. So she couldn't be sure she was pregnant despite the fact that she had the familiar signs, lack of appetite, sore breasts, bloating, and bone tired. The funny thing was that she was so afraid it would be negative that she had a hard time making herself buy the test.

One night, she bit the bullet and picked up a test at the hospital pharmacy before going home. She read the box while standing in her bathroom. It recommended testing in the morning when the levels of the hormones were highest so she anxiously waited until the next morning. At six in the morning, she woke and peed on the stick, praying that she was not only pregnant, but well enough to bring the baby full term. Within a few minutes she broke out crying. _One thing I can say about Greg, he's fertile. I can't get within ten feet of his dick without getting pregnant._

She was happy for the first time since, well she couldn't remember the last time she had been happy, really happy. She finally had something to look forward to in her life. She called Guillermo who had told her he wanted to know right away. "Guillermo, I'm going to be a madre!"

"Excellent, mija! I am so pleased. If it is a boy you must name him Guillermo." He said, teasing her.

"Of course! Everyone's going to assume the baby's yours anyway. Might as well give them something to talk about."

"Perhaps you should name him Gregory. That would set off a few alarms!"

"You're ornery."

They talked for another half-hour and then MacBeth hung up and called Boz. "Boz, I have good news, at least I think it is good news. "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow, that's great! Is Memo cool with it?"

"Oh he's very happy. I guess we'll have to change the trust again when the baby is born. I hope you know I won't forget you in my trust."

"MacBeth, you've already set up a generous trust fund for me and let's not forget I will eventually inherit my parent's assets. I don't need your money to make me happy. I hope you know that. When are you due?"

From her calculations, she was due the end of January but she bumped it up two weeks into February so that the conception dates would coincide with Guillermo's time here in the States with her. "Sometime the first week of February."

"What does Wilson say about it?"

"I called Armitage, I didn't want it spread around the hospital just yet. Armitage said it should be fine. I'm going to tell Wilson tomorrow."

She drove into work and walked around the back and up the back stairs to the second floor to avoid having to go past House's office. For the last three weeks they had avoided each other at all costs. She had been invited to the opening day for polo at the Country Club but received an email stating that his highness, Greg House, would be making a command performance at the polo game to give the players his blessing. She made other plans. Knocking on Wilson's door, she waited anxiously, but there was no response. She turned around and there was Greg, less than a foot away from her with a lollipop in his mouth. "Ahh!" She said, startled. "Christ, you scared me."

"What are you doing down in my dominion? I thought we agreed to separate kingdoms. You have Andorra, I have France and Spain."

"I'm here to see Wilson...that's why I'm knocking on Wilson's door and not yours. I'll be going now."

He stood in her way and kept her from moving forward with his cane. She had on a suit from the late 70's including a man's tie and pleat skirt from the "power dressing" phase of the seventies.

He reached under her unbuttoned suit coat and grabbed a breast through her blouse. She jumped back and squeaked from the pain in her tender breasts. He shook his head and grimaced. She knew that he knew. _His skills drive me crazy. Why can't he be like any other man-- ignorant when it comes to his surroundings?_

"_Don't do that again! Don't touch me again!_ Do you understand?"

He ignored her, "So when are you due?"

"None of your business."

"Excuse me? Father here. I get the info or I make your life miserable."

"Are you going to marry me?"

He went quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, tough words until you have to actually own up to them. Leave me alone and no one will know. Boz and my staff already think it's Memo's. So you see, you're going to get a free pass on this. You better not blow it, remember how rich I am."

She walked off and then looked in one of the glass windows leading to an office to see if he was following. He wasn't, he was just standing in the same spot she had left him, thinking. If only she could read minds.

_Memo is getting the credit for getting her pregnant? I'm the pro here; I've done it twice now. He's going to get all the attention for this. Ah, but she's going to have to deal with me. This could be fun._

Wilson knocked on her door an hour later. "House says you're pregnant."

"That jerk, is he going to tell everyone? Yes, I am and I've already discussed it with Armitage. He has some tests for you to run each month; otherwise he says I should be fine. I have to find an obstetrician, any suggestions?"

"Jane Frey is the best. You'll need to see her. She's busy but since you _own_ the hospital I doubt you'll have trouble getting an appointment. Congratulations, who's the father?"

"The way he's butting in I should just tell everyone it's House and watch him squirm, huh?"

"Squirm? He'd probably find some way to get out of clinic duty with it."

"When I called Memo today he was very happy."

"I bet he is; he'll make a great father. Do you want me to set it up with Jane Frey?"

"I'd be grateful if you did. Thanks James."

He nodded and left the office.

_Thank God I'm a lawyer. I can make the truth seem like a lie and a lie seem like the truth. God forgive me._

"Well, is she pregnant?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"With that ass of hers spreading and her breasts looking like baby watermelons? Who wouldn't pick up on that? Did she say who the father is?"

"She said it was Memo."

"She did?" House sounded surprised.

"Why are you surprised?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's known her for twenty plus years, you'd think if he was going to knock her up he would have done it before now."

"He might have. This isn't her first pregnancy." Wilson caught himself, realizing he had just discussed a patient with someone who was not her doctor. He shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, I knew that."

"Well, maybe he did get her pregnant before."

Now House was pissed, Wilson was giving Memo credit for something he had done...twice!

* * *

The email read, "_I'm going to the dance on Saturday. I have to go, I'm being given an award for Stratford Enterprises's sponsorship of the "Clean Philly" campaign. Please figure a way to "not" go. Thank you, MacBeth." _

MacBeth knew that Jessica and her family would be there. They were a large part of the campaign too and they were also being honored. House laughed when he had received the email. He had no intention of "not" going.

MacBeth hadn't been at the hospital for the last four months. She had gone down to start an in-house counsel program at the Stratford's new addition to their portfolio, Jersey State Children's Hospital. It was the beginning of November and MacBeth was entering her final trimester. The only time that House had seen her was when he passed her in her car in the parking lot as she was leaving her appointment with her obstetrician.

He had tried everything short of stalking her to get a good look at her. He had even driven down to Jersey State to see a patient rather than have the patient transferred. It turned out to be an easy diagnosis and normally he wouldn't have taken the case, but he was hoping to catch MacBeth at the hospital.

"What are we doing down here?" Foreman asked as they walked through the halls of Jersey State. "Why not bring the kid up to PPTH and run our own tests?"

"Where's your spirit of adventure? I figured you don't get out much, you needed to see how your peeps live." The majority of the patients at Jersey State were African-American and poor.

"I know how my people live, I lived with them. What are we really doing here?"

"Six year old with brain seizures and a really bad cough..."

Foreman knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer so he shut up. After they examined the patient and were waiting for test results, House went in search of MacBeth.

He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and asked the older nurse at the charge station, "Where's MacBeth Stratford?"

"How would I know? I haven't got my MacBeth GPS on me."

"Just aim me in the direction of the legal department and I'll try to forget that you have ketchup in your post-menopausal moustache." He gave her a dirty look.

"Annex- second floor."

House went as fast as he could to the Annex, second floor, hobbling down the hall looking for the legal department. He found her office and that of Cora Knottingham, paralegal. Bursting into the office, he was deflated to discover that no one was there. _Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Where the hell is she? Whoa..._ House took a good look around the office. There was a huge mural of dinosaurs and they weren't the friendly kind of children's cartoonish dinosaurs. These looked pretty real and vicious. _What in the hell? What was she thinking? _The rest of the room was in chartreuse green. He went in and looked through her drawers. There was a photo of an ultrasound, 3D. The photo had a perfectly formed fetus, a baby. He looked at the photo for another few seconds, put it in his pocket and left.

The night of the dance Jessica was surprised to find a rather happy and excited House dressed properly and ready to go. It was a pleasant change from his usual recalcitrant self. They drove to the ballroom and as soon as they got out of the Towncar he started looking around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one. I'm just checkin' out the hood."

House was worn down by the numerous hands he had to shake as Jessica introduced him to just about everyone at the event. Disappointment flooded through him when he saw Charles and Wyman Stratford, but no MacBeth. They went over to Charles who shook House's hand and patted him on the back.

House knew he was risking a lot but he had to ask, "I heard the corporation is up for an award so where's the major shareholder?"

"MacBeth?" Charles asked. "She's here somewhere."

"MacBeth?" Jessica wanted to really know why he was asking.

"Yes." He looked at Jessica who looked a little hurt, "What? I'm just curious. I heard she had a boob job."

They both looked at him like he was nuts. Charles answered, "MacBeth is pregnant, she hasn't had any cosmetic surgery."

"Oh, my bad."

He turned around and immediately saw the round looking MacBeth talking to one of the sponsors of the event. She looked over and gave him a dirty look, but he smiled back at her. Jessica saw the smile.

Under her breath she said, "What the hell is going on?"

"I was served yesterday with another lawsuit; I just need to talk to her about it." He lied.

"Jessica, let me introduce you to Carl Dangstöm." Mary dragged Jessica away and House saw his opportunity. Twirling his cane, he smiled slyly to himself and took off after the pregnant heiress. He got within earshot of her and started singing, "Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me, having my baby..."

"...and thanks for your support too. Please excuse me." MacBeth turned around and gave him a very stern face. "Would you _shut up!_"

"But I practiced it just for you." He looked devilish to MacBeth, she started to get nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what a rich pregnant woman looks like."

"Greg, this isn't funny. I took the job down in Trenton to keep us apart; can't you find a way to stay home on a Saturday night?"

"No. This is too much fun. Your pain is my gain."

Exasperated, MacBeth exhaled, shook her head and turned to go. He unconsciously reached out and grabbed her to stop her from leaving. _I'm going to kick this asshole in the balls if he doesn't get away from me. _She turned and looked at his hand wrapped around her upper arm and then into his eyes. _What does he want from me? _She was surprised by what she saw. _He looks scared; like he's afraid I'm going to get away. _"Greg? What is it?"

He dropped her arm and gave her a look that broke her heart. One that told her how much he missed her. She wanted to hold him he looked so miserable. She put her hand flat on his heart and then turned and walked to her seat.

MacBeth accepted the award, gave a brief speech about the environment and then left the club as soon as she could gather her coat and purse. She sat in the Jaguar in the parking lot just staring into space. _What the fuck was that about? _She turned the key and drove home with tears in her eyes. _Damn him._

**Dear Readers: Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying this. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks, Gorblimey2**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hot Stuff**

MacBeth was invited to a dinner at Cuddy's the day after Thanksgiving. She was sure that House and Jessica would be spending the long weekend with Jessica's parents. What she didn't know was that House had returned to Princeton the night before. Jessica no longer insisted that he stay weekends with her family. It seemed to work out better if her parents had less one-on-one time with him. House was going to Cuddy's for dinner too.

MacBeth arrived with a Chteau La Mondotte Saint-Emilion 1996 in one hand and a Chteau Mouton Rothschild Pauillac 1986 in the other. Cuddy took the two bottles and uncorked them, set them on the table and showed MacBeth into the living room so that she could mingle with the guests. MacBeth was excited to see Wilson standing talking to another woman. He looked over at her and held his arms out to give her a hug.

"Gee, I haven't seen you for a month. When is our next appointment together?"

"Next week. Not soon enough, I miss you."

The door opened without a knock or a ring and House blew in out of the cold with a box of Moose Crunch for Cuddy. His mouth dropped when he saw MacBeth standing, gloriously pregnant and smiling. Her smile disappeared. Everyone looked at them. She recovered first.

"Greg! I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" She walked over and hugged him, her belly getting in the way. It was the first time he had felt it, full of child, his child. It caught him off-guard. He closed his eyes to get his bearings, giving Wilson pause to think.

When she pulled back he nodded at her, turned and ran out of the room. She thought he was going to run all the way out the door but instead he went to look for Cuddy.

"I need a drink. Where do you keep the whiskey?"

"In the living room with the other booze." Cuddy was curious. "What's up with you? You're acting like you just got kicked in the balls."

"Here." He shoved the Moose Crunch into her arms and then went back into the living room, looked around and found the whiskey. He poured a large glass and gulped it down. MacBeth and Wilson both noted this and looked at each other.

Wilson said to her, "This can't be good."

MacBeth nodded in agreement.

"Dinner, folks." Cuddy motioned to the dining room and the guests took their seats. Wilson sat next to MacBeth and House sat across from her. The conversation was wandering. It finally turned to jazz artists. House began talking about Kjeld Bonfils, a jazz pianist.

MacBeth shrugged her shoulders, "I feel so ignorant, I don't know him."

"Everyone has a right to be stupid. You just abuse the privilege." House said with a voice wreaking of cruelty. Everyone looked at House. MacBeth just kept eating, trying to ignore it. House poured himself another large drink.

"House, maybe you ought to slow down on the drinking. You're going at it pretty hard." Cuddy suggested.

"I'm not a hard drinker. I actually find it very easy, Mommy."

MacBeth cracked a small smile but didn't let anyone see.

Everyone kept looking at him.

"What?" He barked at all the eyes staring at him. "She's the one who said she was ignorant."

"It was still unnecessary." Cuddy said.

They watched him chuck back another whiskey and give a Jack Nicholson, "Ahhh" with his eyes open and an exaggerated smile.

MacBeth finally raised her head and said, "Oh forget it, he has the heart of a little child... it's in a jar on his desk."

"That from a woman who was so dumb she couldn't keep her legs crossed." There was a murmur of shock from around the table.

_Coming from a man who couldn't keep it in his pants._ She wanted so much to say it out loud but she said nothing.

House smiled and then picked up the bottle of wine in front of him. "Who uncorked my dinner?" He chuckled, looked at the label, poured himself a huge glass and asked, "Cuddy, since when can you afford $600 bottles of wine?"

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "What?" Turning to MacBeth she asked, "Is he right?"

"Does it matter?' MacBeth would never have thought of bringing a cheap bottle of wine.

Cuddy dropped the issue but now she wished she hadn't uncorked both of them.

House held up his glass in a toast, "Lead me not into temptation, I can find it myself."

Cuddy looked at Wilson as if he should do something. He gave her a look as if his hands were tied. MacBeth put a hand on Cuddy's hand to stop her from worrying. After dinner they all moved into the living room. MacBeth excused herself and went into the kitchen. Cuddy followed.

"I'm so sorry MacBeth. He's such an ass. I don't know what's gotten into House, do you?"

"No." MacBeth opened the refrigerator door and looked around. "Great, this is what I need."

"Can I help you MacBeth?" Cuddy saw her with a jar of jalapenos.

"Nope." MacBeth took a paper towel, sopped up some jalapeno juice in the jar with it, cupped her hand under the paper towel and ran to Cuddy's master bathroom. Cuddy followed. MacBeth took the towel and rubbed the doorknob with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Lesson planning. Need I tell you not to use your bathroom for a little while?" MacBeth saw Cuddy's curiosity. "Trust me, I'm a lawyer."

Cuddy gave her a befuddled shrug as they went out to join the group. Over the next hour several guests used the guest bathroom in the hall. The whiskey and the wine finally ran through House; he got up to use the restroom. MacBeth jumped up and acted as if she needed to go too.

"You seem to know your way around Cuddy's house, why don't you find the other restroom and I'll take this one." House wandered down the hall and through Cuddy's bedroom. MacBeth and Cuddy followed quietly behind him. He opened the door went into the restroom and closed the door behind him.

MacBeth started to smile and then it came...

It was a scream heard down the hall and into the living room. Cuddy watched MacBeth collapse into spasms of laughter. Cuddy started laughing too as Wilson rushed into the bedroom.

The door to the bathroom opened up and House stood there holding his penis in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Cuddy and MacBeth jumped back as Wilson stepped to block their view.

"House! What are you doing? Put your penis back in your pants."

"Fuck it burns! Ahhhhh." He sounded almost sober.

Wilson looked at the women who also had doubled over and were holding their stomachs. "Why are you laughing?" They couldn't talk. Wilson shook his head, grabbed House by the elbow and walked him back into the bathroom and examined him. MacBeth went and retrieved some baking soda and water to clean off the knob. Cuddy went back to the guests to assure them that House was fine.

Wilson brought House out and sat him down on the bed, then turned to MacBeth, who was still trying to control herself. Cuddy walked back in still trying to stifle her laugh. "Do you want to tell me what's going on here?" Wilson asked eyeing both.

MacBeth raised her eyebrows but kept quiet.

"Okay, then tell me how House's penis became so inflamed?"

"He's really _hot_?" MacBeth suggested and then broke up laughing again.

"She's evil...she did this to me somehow." House glared at MacBeth.

MacBeth walked over to House sitting on the bed and put her finger under his chin, lifting it up. Looking down into his big blue eyes she snarled, "From now on when we're out in public don't fuck with me. Do you get it?"

He quietly nodded. She wanted to kiss him he looked so repentant. Afraid that if she looked too long in his eyes the others would pick up her feelings for him, she pinched his nose instead. It was what he did next that surprised all of them. He reached out and touched her stomach to try and feel the baby move. It caused MacBeth to shudder; the gesture was so pure and tender. When he finally pulled his hand away MacBeth grabbed her purse and coat and ran out the front door.

Cuddy looked at Wilson who was as clueless as she was. House looked down and then put his elbow on his leg and his hand on his forehead. Cuddy sat down on the bed next to House.

"House, what is it? What's eating you?"

"Life." He stood up. "I think I'll go now."

"I'll drive you home." Wilson offered.

Wilson drove House home. "What is it about MacBeth? You can't seem to leave her alone. Is there something between you two?"

There was no answer.

"Oh no, you have a thing for MacBeth and you're upset because she doesn't have a thing for you. Does Jessica know you have a crush on MacBeth?"

House looked at him and said, "What do you think?"

"It is just a crush, right?"

"I'm getting married in less than two months."

'"That's not an answer."

They pulled up in front of his apartment and he got out with his cane and walked as fast as possible into the apartment. Wilson was right behind him. House tried to close the door on him.

"No, no, no. I want to know, is there something between you and MacBeth?"

"Something? She's my attorney."

Wilson was extremely frustrated. He knew House. "If you're in love with MacBeth, why are you marrying Jessica?"

"Who says I am in love with MacBeth?"

"Your lips say no, but your behavior says yes."

"Out, I'm going to bed."

Wilson left but he wasn't sure what to believe. He wondered if House had feelings for MacBeth. And MacBeth, she seemed to be in love with Guillermo. After all, they were having a baby together. But, something didn't add up. Wilson realized he was going to have to keep tabs on things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Here Today**

MacBeth came back to PPTH the third Thursday of December to help Boz prepare for his first big trial. She was on the couch in her office with her feet up on the coffee table. Boz was sitting in the easy chair. They were eating Chinese takeout from Panda Inn.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Yes. Weren't you on your first big one?"

"I was excited on the small ones too."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"No. But while you're doing motions in limine tomorrow, I'm going to prepare the witnesses back here. I don't need to be down there for the motions. I'll come to help you pick a jury on Monday."

He looked up from his Manchurian Delight and stared at her belly as it rested on her thighs. "Boy are you pregnant! Are you sure you still have six weeks to go? I'd swear you look like you could pop any day."

"More sympathy for you when I'm with you in court."

He laughed. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

She looked up to see House walking into the office. Boz turned around to see who she was staring at. Boz sat up and smiled. "Greg, what can we do for you?"

"I need a court order to provide medical attention for a 14 year old. Her parents won't let me give her insulin for her diabetes."

"Why not?" Boz asked.

"Christian Scientists."

MacBeth sighed and thought about letting your child die a tortuous death for your religious beliefs. She couldn't comprehend a God that would allow that. She tried to get up but had a hard time. House chuckled.

"Having trouble moving that fat ass of yours?" He went over and pulled her up. "Jesus, it's like moving a bus. How many passengers you got in there?"

"Ha, ha." She turned to Boz, "Sweetie, you go home and get some rest, I'll help the misanthrope."

Boz got up, came over and gave her a hug. "Love ya."

She combed back Boz's hair with her fingers and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I know you'll do well." She patted his butt and sent him on his way. Boz left.

House thought she looked very tired.

"Ok, if I'm going to bring this motion I'm going to need the details and the chart."

"You look really tired."

"I am really tired."

"How is the baby doing?"

"Great." She walked over and looked through her desk drawer. "Here's the pictures from the ultrasounds. That one is 24 weeks, that one 30. I had one at 20 weeks but it's gone missing."

House felt guilty that he had taken it; she was obviously very attached to them. He handed her the chart and then sat down to give her the information, watching as she typed into her lap top. She was so engrossed in typing that she was unaware that he was staring at her so intensely. She finally looked up.

She smiled slyly at him, "When are you going to realize you're in love with me?"

He threw his hands up in the air and shook as if he was frustrated.

"Oh, don't get so excited. You have about seven weeks until your wedding...you still have time to figure it out. But once you go through with it, well..." She frowned, shrugged her shoulders and then looked back at her laptop.

By 3:30 a.m. she was back from waking the judge and getting the court order. She went up to her office and called House. "I have the order."

He took the elevator up to the third floor and went back to her office. There was only a small desk lamp on. He looked around and found her on the sofa dead asleep with the order still in her hand. He went over and took the order gently from her, brushed her hair back and pulled the throw she had on the chair up and over her.

Taking the order, he went back to give the child the insulin that she needed. At 7:30 a.m. he was about to go home. He decided to go up and check on her before he left. He looked in and she was still asleep. He walked over and pulled the blanket up around her belly that was barely sticking out. She stirred and as he was about to go she grabbed his hand. He looked down. "What time is it Greg?"

"7:30 a.m."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and face. "Can you help me up?"

"I don't know if I have the strength." He laughed at her and then pulled her up.

"I think I'll get some breakfast, grab a shower and another nap on the couch." she said as she stretched.

"Look, come on home with me. I'll take the couch, you take the bed and when you leave, wake me up and I'll go to bed."

"No way."

"I promise you I'm not going to jump your bones. Maybe you haven't looked in the mirror lately but you're repulsively big. That is, unless you want it from behind?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, come on, I won't bite."

"Not a good idea. But why don't we have breakfast together down in the cafeteria, in public. I'll buy."

He nodded yes and followed her to the cafeteria, smiling to himself. From behind, it was hard to believe that she was pregnant. They both ordered eggs and bacon with toast. House grabbed a decaf and MacBeth grabbed a milk. They took a seat on the far side of the room away from most of the other customers.

"Greg, does Jessica make you happy?"

"Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"I know, I sound like a broken record. I just hope that she does. I want you to know that if you go through with it, with the marriage, I really do hope you are happy."

House noted her sincerity and was touched by it. "What about the baby? Are you raising it here?"

"Why wouldn't I? Are you going to..." she took in a big breath, "Are you going to want to be a part of the baby's life?"

She looked at his blue eyes as they analyzed her and what she had asked. "It depends, I don't know how I could keep it from Jessica if I decide to be a part of its life."

"If you marry her, I would prefer you not have anything to do with the baby. I don't want to deal with the gossip and backbiting of the rich. You know it will get around, Jessica isn't known for her ability to keep quiet." MacBeth winced and then sat back in the booth in a somewhat prone position to give the baby some room. "As soon as I sit down it wants to play, it starts moving and kicking my ribs."

He nodded in agreement and then swallowed hard; the baby was becoming more and more real to him. He reached over and put his hand against her belly.

He kept his hand on her belly and the baby finally moved. She grabbed his hand and moved it to where he was kicking. The look on House's face, the smile, said how much he enjoyed it. He removed his hand and then looked at her. "It's not that I don't care about the fetus. I just don't know how I fit into the picture."

"It's ok. I know it will all work out. But I do have an important question for you to think about. If the cancer comes back and I die, I've put you down as guardian for the baby and next in line is Boz. If you don't want to be guardian, then you need to let me know so I can change it. I'm sure Boz will be happy to step in."

"I don't want to think about that ...you're not dying."

"Think about it. I need to know. If you decide that you can't, then I need to change my trust and will soon."

She asked about his leg and he talked about new medications coming up. She got up to bus her table after they were done and saw Cuddy and Wilson practically running towards them with Melanie trailing behind, her eyes red and puffy. Cuddy looked up at the television which MacBeth had ignored while she had been talking to House. She and Wilson were clearly upset. House put his tray down on the conveyor belt and joined MacBeth.

"What's going on?" MacBeth asked.

Cuddy put her arm on MacBeth's shoulder, "Let's go somewhere private."

"No, tell me now. What is it?"

"MacBeth, _please_ come with me." Cuddy pleaded.

MacBeth walked into the hall, looked around and found a small empty room that was open.

They all went inside. House stayed by the door and the others went to the window side of the room. Cuddy took a deep breath.

"Your cousin was in an accident this morning on his way to the trial. A semi-truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit him head on."

"Boz? Is he hurt? What hospital is he in?" She became agitated, frantic.

"MacBeth," Cuddy paused, swallowing hard, "I'm so sorry. Boz is dead. He died instantly."

Chills went through her entire body. Her face contorted as she turned and walked quickly towards the door. House saw the blood draining from her face and realized he needed to grab her. He ran forward as she dropped to the floor.

"MacBeth? MacBeth?"

As quickly as she had passed out, she came back and looked into House's eyes with so much pain he pulled her to him and held her in his arms. Wilson and Cuddy were not only shocked from her fainting but from the tenderness in which House cradled her. She tried to get up but couldn't until both Wilson and House pulled her up from the floor. Still shaking and clammy, MacBeth hung onto House even though it caused him to be somewhat unbalanced. She sobbed into his shirt, moaning like an animal that had been seriously wounded. He could feel her slipping again. Looking into her, he watched as her eyes went back in her sockets.

"She's going again. Someone get a gurney." House tried to hold her up but it took Wilson to balance her right side to keep her on her feet. Once again she came to and looked at both of them.

Cuddy brought in a wheel chair. "It was all I could find."

House and Wilson sat her down in the chair and said, "Let's get her up to her office."

Wilson wheeled her while MacBeth held House's hand so tightly he had to wince. This wasn't lost on anyone in the room. It seemed strange that anyone, especially MacBeth, would turn to House for comfort . No one would even think to do that unless they knew deep down that House could give it back. Wilson gave House a knowing look. In response, House simply said, "Later."

They got her onto her couch and House examined her. Her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but not enough to admit her. She was crying like a whimpering child until something shocked her back to reality, "The court?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Don't worry, they were informed. The trial has been postponed indefinitely. There's a hearing scheduled next week to determine what to do next."

"Call Cathy Decker. Ask her to take over. She'll do it for me." MacBeth took a deep breath, her hand coming up to her mouth to stifle the cry that was about to escape. It took a minute but she was finally able to ask, "Where is he?"

"At the coroner's."

"I've got to get to him."

The phone rang. Melanie answered and started crying and nodding at the phone. She brought it over to MacBeth, "It's your brother Wyman."

She took the phone and as soon as he said hello she began crying again. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No. Uh-huh. Ok." She handed the phone back to Melanie.

"Wyman is with Thackery, Boz's father. They're taking care of everything. He said I should just try to take it ea...." She started to wail again. House sat down next to her. MacBeth threw herself onto his chest and started crying.

House motioned for everyone to go. At first Cuddy wasn't sure that she should leave MacBeth with House, but Wilson grabbed her arm and gently tugged it.

"MacBeth, whatever you need, please let us know." With that Cuddy left and closed the door.

House sat back in the corner of the sofa. "Come on, lay back down."

She crawled over, put her head in his lap and cried. House kept petting her soft, reddish, hair over and over. She eventually calmed down. "Greg, can you drive me home?"

"Sure."

MacBeth packed up some things and they took off for Stratford Manor. Before they left Cuddy again offered her condolences. She was surprised to see House with MacBeth, his arm wrapped around her in comfort. Cuddy secretively nodded for House to go ahead and get her home.

They didn't say a word on the drive. House took it slow because of the ice on the road still left over from a night of sleet. All the way home MacBeth would start to cry and then stop. He didn't think anyone had so many tears in them. When they got to the gate she told him the password, "PPTH69."

"The Cottage?"

"I'm living in the Cottage again, but you better take me to the Manor. Everything will be happening up there. Greg, please don't leave, not just yet. I just need someone to...I don't know, someone who can ...oh, I don't know."

"I understand."

House drove her up to the Manor and they got out. MacBeth leaned on House. He kept his free arm securely around her. Several Town Cars and other luxury sedans were parked around the grounds. The staff was red-eyed and sniffling which just triggered another wave of crying from MacBeth as House walked her into the Manor. A group of people rushed to the foyer, including Jessica. She was shocked to see House with his arm around MacBeth. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Was the first question most of them asked MacBeth.

"I'll be ok. I just need to go lie down for a little. Is Charles here?"

"No they both went down with Thakery to take care of things." Mary said as she patted MacBeth's shoulder. House took her to the elevator and they went up to the third floor. When they got to the bedroom House noticed that there was a nice roaring fire already lit. She kicked off her shoes and climbed on top of the bed. House brought the throw up and covered her.

"Please don't go just yet."

He squeezed her hand and then took the easy chair in front of the fireplace. While he waited by the fire, he thought about what had happened. Despite saying very little and his outward appearance of ambivalence, House felt very sad. He liked Boz and he knew how much he meant to MacBeth. Boz had taken care of MacBeth as much as MacBeth had taken care of him. His heart ached.

House knew he was going to have to face Jessica who was going to want an explanation as to why her fiancé was comforting her arch nemesis/friend, MacBeth. He sometimes wished it was all over. He wished he were married and done with it or that Jessica would walk out on him. It would end this tortuous relationship he had with MacBeth because if he were married it would give them both a line that they couldn't cross. Despite being pulled towards MacBeth, he knew that Jessica was the better fit with her calm, assured ways of handling him. MacBeth was too unpredictable, too feisty. He always felt as if they were gladiators in some arena.

Making his way downstairs fifteen minutes later, House had waited until he saw that MacBeth had gone to sleep. Jessica grabbed his arm and dragged him to another part of the house her eyes flashing with anger as she huffed and puffed through the hall with him in tow.

"What were you doing with MacBeth? Why was she leaning on your shoulder?"

"I just happened to be in the room when she found out. I offered to give her a ride home. Boz is dead, she doesn't have anyone now."

"She has Charles and Wyman and all the other Stratfords. And I'm sure by tomorrow she'll have Guillermo."

It was almost like a cue, because the front door burst open below in the atrium and in walked Guillermo, his face dripping with worry. House and Jessica looked over the rail and saw him look up at them. He started to climb the steps, two at a time to get to them.

"Jesus, how did he get here so soon?" Jessica asked out loud. "Well now the father of her child can take over and I can have my fiancé back. Stay away from her, I don't trust her." Jessica cautioned House sternly.

"Wow Jessica, I love the concern you have for your friend and what she's going through." House sneered.

"What do you mean? Did you ever think I might need comforting? He was my friend too."

"Oh, I forgot how much more he meant to you than to MacBeth."

Guillermo rushed over to them and rather than address Jessica, he addressed House. "How is she?"

"Resting. Her vitals have stabilized. She just needs some sleep. She didn't have any last night because she was working."

"The baby?"

"Okay. No signs of any problems at this point."

Jessica butted in, "Memo, how did you get here so soon?"

"I was on my way to New York when I got the call."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. She's needs _you_." Jessica emphasized for House's sake.

"I will go to her." He smiled and gave a little bow.

_What does he think he can do for her right now?_ "She's sleeping." House barked.

Guillermo looked at House and said firmly, "I'll go in and sit with her so there's someone there when she wakes up."

"You think she's going to actually know that you were there while she was sleeping?" House asked. "Wait an hour and then go on in. She's not going to know when you actually went in and don't worry, we'll lie for you...won't we Jez?" He looked at Jessica with one of his silly faces.

Memo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "What is it Greg? Are you upset that _at least someone_ cares enough about her that they want to take care of her?"

Jessica stepped in, "Memo, why would you say such a thing?"

"Ask your fiancé." Guillermo turned and walked off towards her bedroom.

"Greg, do you know what that was about?"

"He's loony."

"Well let's go home; there isn't much we can do here."

"I think I'll stay," he said.

She turned on her heels and stared at him, her eyes hot as coals. "Stay? For MacBeth? Do you want to tell me what's going on between you and MacBeth?"

He looked frustrated, "Pick a reason: she got me out of trouble; she asked me to stay with her; she's my fucking boss. I'm staying."

"I'll be going then. When you get tired of playing nursemaid, come home. I'll be at my apartment." Jessica left in a cloud of discontent.

House went into the library and picked up a novel by Stephen Fry, and went back to MacBeth's room. He walked in without knocking and saw a prostrate Guillermo sleeping on the bed with his arm around MacBeth. House took a seat next to the fireplace and began reading the book.

Around 2:00 p.m. he saw MacBeth stir. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She immediately saw House and they smiled at each other. Then she realized that she had a man's arm draped over her. She was shocked to find Guillermo asleep next to her.

_How did two men get in my room? How did Guillermo get here–did I sleep that long? Oh God, that's right, Boz is dead. _She felt sick to her stomach. MacBeth pushed Guillermo's arm away and ran into the bathroom, wretching over and over. House followed her, wet a washcloth and handed it to her.

"I just can't believe it's true." She said.

Guillermo woke and followed her voice to the bathroom. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bathtub. This was the first trip he had made to see her since she told him she was pregnant. _She looks so full of child, that asshole's child. When is that man going to wise up? I know, he's very competitive. Let's give him a contest he wants to win...the prize will be MacBeth and his child._

"Darling," Guillermo said as he rushed over, sat on the edge of the bath, and put his arm around her, "I am so sorry. Let me run you a bath to soak in and give you a massage." He knew she loved long baths and massages and the idea of a naked MacBeth being given a massage by Guillermo would certainly rile House.

"She needs to drink something." House suggested as an alternative to Guillermo's suggestion.

Laughing inside, Memo nodded. "That's a good idea. Greg, why don't you go get her something to drink while I take care of her here?"

House looked at Guillermo for a moment, knowing he wanted House out of the room and MacBeth to himself. But House realized that he would look silly if he said no so he took off in search of something to drink. Guillermo looked at MacBeth. She seemed disoriented, drowsy and gut wrenchingly miserable.

Memo pulled her head to his shoulder and she started crying. _Guillermo is here thank God. He'll take care of me when House goes running back to Jessica. Oh God, What do I do now without my Boz?_

"Is anyone still downstairs?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've been in here with you for the last three hours."

"Greg too?"

"I think so. I think he came in to make sure I didn't have sex with you." He gave her a hug.

She chuckled, "He's been kind to me today. I don't think Jessica will make it easy on him when he gets home."

"He doesn't deserve for it to go easy."

"Maybe. Oh God, I feel numb alternating with sharp fits of pain and sadness. I didn't even feel this bad when my parents died. What am I going to do without Boz? He was the only one in my family I could talk to who understood what it was to be a Stratford."

"Boz was more than your cousin; he was like your brother. You were good for each other, you watched out for each other."

They sat for a few minutes in silence as he held her.

"So, what do you think of my new figure?"

"As usual, you make a beautiful pregnant woman." _I just wish it were my child._ "Let's get you back to the bedroom.'

They got up and went into the bedroom. She went over to the fireplace and sat down on the lounge.

The door opened and House walked in with two glasses on a tray, "I have water and juice, depending on what you think you can drink. The juice would be best to give you some energy."

She took the juice and drank it; looking up at the two men she loved the most in the world and realizing that they were polar opposites. She said grimly, "I think I've made of mess of it for you with Jessica."

House chuckled, "She'll forgive me. I'll just turn on the blue eyes and Greg House charm."

MacBeth gave him a pathetic smile and nodded in acknowledgment. She felt a little intimidated with two men waiting on her. It felt like a competition. Guillermo turned and went into the bathroom and started to draw her a bath.

House sat down across from her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I told Memo, I feel numb and then sad, then numb...you know."

"I'm going to prescribe a sleeping pill just in case you need it. It's mild so it won't hurt the baby. I can see that Taco is taking over and you don't need me."

_I do need you...but I'm not going to beg. I'm done trying to make you see what a mistake it is to marry Jessica. I guess you'll have to make it and then learn from it._

She reached up, took his hand and looked straight into his blue eyes, "Thank you for everything. Please tell Jessica how grateful I am that you were here for me."

"Darling, your bath is ready." Guillermo said from the bathroom door.

She tried to stand up but was having a hard time. House reached down and pulled her up to her feet and within inches of his chest. He could feel her breath. He whispered to her, "If you need anything, _anything_, call me." She looked up and nodded. He filled out a prescription and left.

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm always interested to see in the traffic bar where the readers live. Let me know where you live... and thanks for the reviews. They warm the cockles of my heart!**

**Gorblimey2**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Penknives**

The following Monday before Christmas they held a closed casket service at MacBeth's childhood church, St. Matthews Episcopal Church. It was attended by Stratfords, people from the hospital, college, law school, childhood friends, politicians and even some attorneys who had cases against Boz. In fact, the opposing attorney on the case Boz was going to try was there. The church held 700 and there were people standing in the aisle. Immediately after the funeral, Boz was taken to the Stratford plot near Philadelphia. It was a cold morning and it had snowed the night before.

House stood across the open grave with Jessica. He saw MacBeth leaning like she was dead to the world on Guillermo's chest. The air was so cold that everyone's breath could be seen and people started to stomp their legs to keep warm. The pastor said a few more words before the Stratfords threw a clod of dirty on their son's grave and the men started to lower the casket slowly.

House watched as Guillermo started to look around anxiously. He turned to Boz's parents and grandparents. "May I have one of your chairs? Mac is feeling a little dizzy. He went over to get it and as he did the women screamed as MacBeth fell unconscious into the grave on top of Boz's casket approximately six feet down. The grave diggers quickly raised the casket and Guillermo, along with several others, grabbed MacBeth and pulled her off and over to the ground. Cuddy, House and Wilson rushed over to assist.

Cuddy looked at Wilson as they tried to revive her with no success, "Is it the cancer?"

"I don't think so, her counts have been fine."

House rolled her on her side and they all noticed the snow stained with blood coming from her skirt. The black had hidden the fact that she was hemorrhaging. "Christ, she's bleeding, we have to get her to the hospital right away."

"I'll call 911." Jessica offered.

"We don't have time." Wilson said.

House yelled at everyone, "What's the nearest hospital? Does anyone know how to get to it?"

Practically all the Stratfords raised their hands as Guillermo picked her up in his arms and carried her as quickly as he could to the limousine.

Wyman told House, "House, this is our neighborhood. We all know where Chestnut Hill hospital is. I'll ride up front with the chauffeur. They took off with a prostrate MacBeth laying on the the long leather seat. House started to examine her while Guillermo looked on. He pulled up her skirt and pulled off the blood soaked panties.

House took one look and jerked back. "Christ! The baby's coming. Christ. What have you got in here?" He took off his coat, suit coat and shirt, leaving his t-shirt on, using the shirt to mop the blood to give him a better view. He barked at Guillermo, "Give me some vodka and give me your shirt."

Guillermo took off his shirt, handed it to House and then handed him the Grey Goose from the bar. "Here's some bottled water too."

House started washing his hands in the vodka and then used the water to clean her. "Do you have a pen knife or anything sharp? If I don't get the baby out he's going to die."

Guillermo shook his head and then banged on the window to the driver. The glass lowered and Guillermo said, "We need a knife. Do either of you have a knife?"

The chauffeur told Wyman, "In the glove compartment."

Wyman pulled it out, handed it to Guillermo who in turned handed it to House. House poured some Vodka on the knife and then made the three inch incision for the epistiotomy. Now that both he and the baby had more room, House reached his long fingers in around the baby's head to check the umbilical cord. It wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck which was a good sign. House used his fingers to pull the baby by his head and finally he managed to get the baby's head through the opening. The shoulders slid out much easier. The baby slipped into House's lap a light pink and covered in vernix. He took a shoe lace from Guillermo's shoe, tied it around the umbilical cord and cut it. The baby appeared not to be breathing. House took his little finger and cleared his throat and then breathed a few quick breaths into his nose and mouth. The baby immediately responded and started screaming.

"It's a boy. He starting to pink up rather well." House stopped for a brief moment when he realized he was holding his son in his hands. The idea that he had helped in making another human being seemed incomprehensible to him, surreal. But, here he was and House found himself strangely drawn to the howling creature.

House handed him to Guillermo so that he could attend to MacBeth just as they pulled up at Chestnut Hill Health Services. The door to the limousine flew open and two young orderlies stuck their heads inside. Guillermo and House stepped out and the orderlies stepped in to retrieve her. The emergency doctor was standing at the door observing the scene, spotting Guillermo with the baby under his coat and House with blood all over him.

"Get her up to surgery. What happened Greg?" The doctor, Joseph Carmellino, recognized House immediately; they had gone through their internship together. The orderlies were rushing MacBeth, her face translucent, the sheets starting to soak with blood, into surgery.

"She started hemorrhaging and went into labor." House nodded at Guillermo, "He has the baby. She also fell into a grave."

Carmellino looked at him strangely, "A grave?"

"Long story. You should know she's been in remission for leukemia for approximately 8 months." House paused. "Oh, and she's MacBeth Stratford."

"Oh Great! Couldn't you have picked another hospital? The Stratfords are huge donors here. If this goes badly we could all be in trouble."

House looked at him and with a caustic voice said, "Then don't let this go badly."

Guillermo was gingerly handing the baby over to a nurse, smiling down at him as he did. He went back to House, his face clouded with worry. "Greg, where are they taking her?"

"Surgery. It's Abruptio Placenta, the placenta separated from the uterus prematurely. Luckily she was also in labor which meant he was down the canal. Did she mention contractions to you?"

"She said she was having hics, hiccups? I'm not sure."

"Hicks, Braxton Hicks. They're contractions that help circulate blood to the placenta but in this case she was having the real thing and didn't know it."

"She will be ok, won't she?

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood" House turned to see several Stratfords come charging through the door along with Wilson and Cuddy, rushing over to him.

"Is she ok?"

"She's hemorrhaging. She lost a lot of blood but delivered the baby in the limousine."

"_She what_?" Charles asked.

"The baby was born in the limousine."

"The limousine? Is the baby ok?"

Now that he thought again about the birth and holding his son in his hands, House started to get emotional; he felt the words catching in his throat, "I don't know. He wasn't breathing when he was born, but he was still pink. We just don't know if he was deprived of oxygen and, if so, for how long."

Wilson heard the emotion in his voice. He doubted anyone except maybe Cuddy would recognize it. Wilson looked at his friend covered in blood and said, "Let's go get you cleaned up." House followed obediently while Guillermo filled everyone in on the details. Wilson stopped, ducked into a room and grabbed a scrub top hoping no one from the hospital would notice.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I be? I did my job; I got them to the hospital as soon as possible and delivered the baby." House took off his t-shirt and started washing his hands and face.

"House, you were about to lose it in there. Come on, you're in love with MacBeth aren't you?"

House looked at him and said, "I don't know what I am. She drives me crazy. She can be so sane and then insane."

"That sounds like a description of you. You know I've never understood your relationship with Jessica. You only see her maybe two nights a week. What happens when you have to live with her?" Wilson waited for an answer and got none. "Well, let's go see if we can find anything out about the baby. At least we can give Guillermo some information about his son."

"You go."

"Don't you want to see the baby?"

"Boring." Said with an attitude that was too cavalier, as if he was forcing himself to act that way.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and left. House leaned on the sink feeling strange, out of control. Then he started to feel it, the faint hint of his heart and chest cramping and the feeling of overwhelming sadness creeping up. At first it was just short gasps and sounds and then the tears ran down. He started breathing hard and in gulps as he tried to control the tears. His thoughts started racing. _What is wrong with you? For God's sake, be logical. It's a medical condition. This happens._ He looked up to see the tears flowing down his cheeks. _Christ, stop this. If she dies she dies... MacBeth die? No, she's beat the odds before. No, she has to live; I can't imagine ... What about the baby? Boz is dead, I'm the guardian but they'll fight it. Besides, what would I do with the baby? If I don't fight them he would go to one of her relatives, probably Charles, he's the younger cousin. Unless I fought for him and take him with me. What would that do to Jessica and me? Would she forgive me? Would she want to raise MacBeth's baby? Fuck no. She can't die. She just can't die._

He calmed himself down, splashed more water on his face before dragging himself back to the waiting room where Jessica was sitting. She jumped up, ran to him and said, "Are you all right? I heard that you delivered the baby. I'm so proud of you." She kissed him.

He said nothing; noticing that Wilson and Guillermo were both missing. "Where's Wilson and Jose?"

"You mean Memo. They went to find out what happened to the baby."

House got up and went to the charge nurse. "Where's obstetrics?"

"Second floor."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Acknowledgments**

House made his way to the elevator and took it to the second floor. Turning the corner, he saw Guillermo and Wilson in the nursery. Guillermo was smiling and holding the baby as Wilson said something which Guillermo found funny.

House walked up to Wilson, a scowl on his face. "Well, how is he?"

"He's 5 lbs. 5 oz. So he's small, but apparently quite healthy."

Guillermo held the baby out for House to take. House shook his head no. Guillermo looked at him strangely, "You don't want to hold him?"

"No, I don't want to hold him." House didn't want to hold him but he didn't want Guillermo to hold him either. "Wilson wants to hold him."

Wilson looked strangely at House but took the baby anyway. "What was she going to name the baby?" Wilson asked Guillermo.

"She's not dead yet," House interjected, "She may just live to name him."

"I didn't mean to say it in the past tense." Wilson said apologetically.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me." Guillermo said.

Wilson put the baby back in the bassinette as the nurse came over to take his vitals and check his diaper. House couldn't bring himself to look at him, didn't want to face the emotions it would dredge up. Wilson thought it was odd the way he avoided the baby after being so interested before.

Charles and Wyman joined them in the nursery, pointing to the baby's bassinette. The nurse looked puzzled. There were four men in dark suits, one without a shirt, just a t-shirt and one man in scrubs standing over a baby's bassinet like a coven. "Gentlemen, can I ask you to please give us some room to take care of the baby?"

They shuffled like a herd of cattle out into the hall.

Charles looked at Memo, "If she dies what happens to the baby?"

Guillermo said without even thinking, "I'll raise him. He'll have everything that my son, Tomás, has. I'll make sure he goes to the best schools, has the best nannies, has what he needs. We'll come here in the summer so that he can see his family." Guillermo gave House a quick look, waiting for him to do something, say something to stop him. He meant every word he said but he couldn't understand how any man could let another take his son and raise him.

"We know you will take good care of him Memo. I know she changed her trust and will to name Boz guardian, but were you named as the contingent guardian?" Charles asked.

Wyman shrugged his shoulders as did Guillermo.

House became frustrated with all of them. Everyone was assuming that Guillermo was the father and they were ready to ship the baby to Argentina. "You guys have her buried already...she's not dead! Besides, Boz wasn't named guardian of the baby."

They all turned and looked at him as if he had just told them the world was flat. He raised his hands up in frustration. "Memo here isn't going to take the baby anywhere and Boz was the contingent guardian. I'm the baby's guardian if she dies, I'm his father."

Their faces all registered shock except for Memo's. He was pleased to know that House would take the baby if she died. House still didn't know why he had made the offer, but he did. There was dead silence as Charles reached backwards for some place to sit down. House looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth.

Wilson shook his head, still trying to absorb not only what House had said, but its implications. "House, you're the father and you won't even pick him up?'

House rolled his eyes, "Well until Taco here suggested that he was going to take the baby back to la-la land and these idiots were just going to hand him over, I didn't want to get attached. MacBeth's baby wasn't exactly the wedding present I had in mind for Jessica."

Charles and Wyman looked at each other, eyes wide open, jaws set. It was one thing to have a Stratford raised by one of the richest men in the world and someone they understood and trusted, but Gregory House? He was a wild card and didn't know the first thing about their world. He was hardly the man they would want to raise the baby, especially the heir to the majority of the Stratford fortune if MacBeth died.

House went back into the nursery, picked up his son and held him at arm's length in front of him, taking in every inch of him. The baby was awake and trying desperately to focus on the blur that was his father. House chuckled. "You, young man, are already in hot water. You've just fucked up my life for good. You better make this up to me by feeding me and changing my diaper when I'm old." House couldn't deny that holding his son, watching him take his first foray into the world, was emotionally moving and difficult for him to ignore. He'd always had a fascination with how the mind worked, how it was molded from birth to death. Not only was his son an emotional trigger, but an intellectual one too. But, as soon as he allowed himself to think about taking care of his son, being a father, panic would well up in him, making him feel out of control and unable to cope.

Wilson walked in and smiled. He took out his cell phone and took a picture of House holding his son and inspecting him. The idea of House raising the baby made Wilson shudder and laugh all at the same time.

House laid the baby back in the bassinette and turned to Wilson, "She should be out of surgery. After all, how long does it take to stop uterine bleeding?" He turned to the nurse, "Where's post-op?"

"In the west wing, just follow the arrows on the signs down that hallway."

House took off with Wilson, Wyman and Guillermo following him. Charles went back to the waiting room to give an update to the others. When they opened the doors to post-op she wasn't there. House's heart sank, "There must have been a complication." Guillermo saw the look of concern on House's face and realized that House was having a hard time controlling the feelings he had for MacBeth.

Memo grabbed House's arm to get his attention. "Greg, what's wrong?"

"She should be in post-op by now." He went to see the charge nurse, a middle-aged woman with deep purple circles of exhaustion around her eyes. "I'm Dr. House, what's happening with MacBeth Stratford?"

"Ms. Stratford was taken to a private room for recovery. You know she _is_ one of _thee_ Stratfords."

"Can you just tell me where she's at?"

"Room 273."

House went running down the hall as fast as his bad leg would carry him looking at each room number as he passed by. He turned the corner into a private suite and could see her through the open door. She was lying in the bed on a ventilator with oxygen tubes and a unit of blood draining into her. Grabbing her chart from the end of the bed, he started reading. House put it down and walked over to her.

"MacBeth? You need to wake up. _Wake up!_ Come on MacBeth, you need to come back to us. Your son needs a name and a drink from the old milk bar. Not necessarily in that order." He grabbed the pen light from Wilson's pocket and checked her eyes. "Look if you don't name him, I will. I'm thinking maybe Aloysius or Osama?"

There was no response.

Wilson read the chart while they were all standing listening to House.

Wyman asked Wilson, "What does it say?"

"It says that she suffered severe blood loss and they aren't sure if she suffered brain damage. She's isn't breathing on her own and she had a cardiac arrest while she was on the operating table. She was without life signs for almost two minutes."

Wyman's smooth tan, turned white. House was surprised by his obvious concern over his cousin, but wondered if it was because business would suffer if she died or that he really cared about her.

The doctor walked in, "We don't know if she has brain damage because she's been unconscious since she arrived. If she doesn't gain consciousness or begin to breathe on her own, we'll have to make some decisions about what would be the best course of action. If she starts to breathe on her own she has a good chance, but we just have to wait. Talk to her, try to keep her mind stimulated. It's very important that she been stimulated the first 24 hours of unconsciousness."

House took off down the hall. Wyman asked, "Where is he going?"

"I don't know." Wilson said.

Wyman tilted his head and furrowed his brown. "I didn't know that MacBeth had dated House. I thought he was dating Jessica. When did they get together?"

Wilson shrugged realizing that any answer meant House had fooled around on Jessica.

"All I know is that she was pregnant when I arrived in late May." Guillermo said.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Jessica finds out ...this could get interesting. Jessica's not exactly a fan of Mac to start with. The gossip mill is going to be working overtime on this one." Wyman said.

In ten minutes House was back with a rolling bassinette and the baby. He took the baby, propped MacBeth up at a 30 degree angle and laid the baby directly on her chest. "That's your son MacBeth and he's hungry. You have to feed Osama or he'll die."

The Stratford cousins were flabbergasted, but Guillermo was amused by the brilliance of it, if anything could wake MacBeth, it would be her son. Wilson was watching this three ring circus while House took MacBeth's hands and put them on her son. He took a needle and poked his son in the foot to get him to cry. The crying was loud and annoying. The red faced baby had a good set of lungs on him for being born a three weeks too early.

There was a ruckus outside the door. They all looked up to see the nurse from the nursery standing outside the door with a security guard. Wilson stepped outside of the room to talk to them. The nurse pointed to House, "He took the baby from the nursery. That baby needs to be monitored. You need to arrest him or, at the least, escort him out of the hospital."

Wilson spoke up. "The baby appears to be fine. Officer, I'm a doctor and the man who took him is a doctor too. In fact, he just happens to be the best diagnostician in the world. The baby is safe with us. He just wanted to bring the baby in to be with his mother in the hopes that being around the baby would bring her out of unconsciousness." They didn't look convinced, "Oh, and did I mention he's also the father of the baby?"

The security guard looked at the nurse and shrugged his shoulders. "If it's his kid, it's not kidnapping."

The nurse was still angry, arms folded across her chest, eyes narrowed. "I'm taking him back to the nursery. Listen to him cry, he obviously needs attention."

"We'll bring him back over soon. I wouldn't disturb Dr. House right now." Wilson warned ,but she went inside the room anyway.

The nurse went over to the baby and reached down for him as House gave her a look that warned her not to interfere. "I'm taking this baby back to the nursery."

"_No_. The baby stays here."

She went to grab the baby and House slapped her hand, hard. "You moron, the baby needs his mother more than a ride back to the nursery. Get this silly cow out of here."

"I'm getting Dr. Shea." She screamed as she ran off.

"You see MacBeth, you're already causing havoc. _You need to wake up and take care of your son, he needs to nurse_."

"For God's sakes House, she's unconscious, she can't hear you." Charles said.

"Of course she can. She needs stimulus...as much as possible. Charles, Wyman, go out and find someone in your group with an IPOD."

They left and House turned to Wilson, "What do you think the odds are that Jessica will take me back?"

"If it were anyone but MacBeth, it would have been about even. But from what Mary told me, Jessica has an inferiority complex when it comes to MacBeth and that doesn't bode well for you. Besides, you seem to be more interested in MacBeth so why are you concerned about Jessica taking you back?"

House ignored Wilson and picked up the baby. The baby's eyes were dark but a dark blue that was likely to turn a lighter blue over the next few weeks. He didn't have much hair but what he did have was a dark blonde with some red hints. His face was wrinkled like an old man because he was so thin.

House turned to Wilson, "What kind of name does he look like? Mike, Tim, Denzel?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"What happens if she doesn't make it? I have to figure out a name for him. What about Mohammed?"

"Funny. I guess he looks a little like you, maybe Gregory?"

"Not if I want a chance to get Jessica back."

"I don't know, don't you think she'll want to call him something from her family lineage?"

"Maybe MacDuff, Malcom, Menteith?"

House was undoing the blanket that was swaddling the baby so he could have a better look at the tiny child. He started smiling when he saw his tiny hand, fingers, fingernails and toenails. He looked up in time to see Jessica walk in.

"Is that her baby?"

House nodded and started to wrap the baby up again.

"He doesn't look like Guillermo, does he? The hair is dark, but it's a sandy blonde, that is, what little there is. Tomás had jet black hair like his Dad and lots of it. Has Guillermo said anything about the baby?"

"Just that if MacBeth dies he'll take the baby and raise him."

"Well that makes sense. What did Charles and Wyman say?"

"Not much." House nodded for Wilson to leave.

Wilson high-tailed it out as fast as he could.

"Jessica, there's no easy way to say this." He faced her and looked as if he had just tasted something terrible.

"What Greg? You can tell me anything, honey."

"Jessica, the baby is my son."

She broke out laughing. "Honey, that's funny but I don't think it's very nice to joke about the baby when his mother may be dying."

"Jessica." His voice was softer than usual, "I'm not joking. This is my son. I had an affair with MacBeth. If MacBeth dies, I'm going to raise the baby."

At first she froze, trying to measure his veracity. Then she started sobbing, her whole world collapsing around her. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her with MacBeth of all people, the feeling of betrayal was too much. She glared at him, hated him. He had humiliated her and there, in his arms, was the proof of her humiliation.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since before you and I went out on a date."

"But you told me she wasn't your friend?"

"She wasn't, she was my lover."

"Your lover? It's been going on all ths time? Is all this...the support, the worry about MacBeth...is it about MacBeth or is it about the baby?"

"Oh cut the crap, you really just want to know how I feel about MacBeth. I wish I could tell you. The truth is that I'm torn. I love you Jessica but I can't deny that there is something about MacBeth that I can't explain."

"In other words, "I'm not MacBeth.""

"Jessica, please. I could lie to you, but I'm not going to. I screwed up. You have to make some decisions about us. If you can't forgive me then let's get this over with."

"You asshole! If you had to choose a way to hurt me, leave me with no self-esteem, humiliate me in front of my family and friends, you did. I don't think this is something that I can forgive you for...that baby is always going to remind me that she has some kind of hold over you."

"I understand." He held his son tight as he watched her try to control the tears and hyper-ventilation.

This went on for several minutes and then she glared at him. "My parents are going to be so pissed. They've put out over $50K on the wedding so far ."

"Something tells me that your parents aren't going to be upset that we called it off. Jessica, I love you and if you want to go through with the wedding I will. But you need to understand that I have an obligation to the baby if she dies."

Shaking her head she choked on her words, "Oh Greg, I think that baby says it all." She got up and started to walk out but turned around, her eyes red and swollen. "Greg," She waited until he looked at her, "The baby is innocent; you better do right by MacBeth and take care of him if she dies. He is the last of the Macbeth Stratfords. You may be a turd on the road of life, but he's important." She turned and left.

House sat down in the chair, looked at his son now sleeping in his arms. _Could it get anymore screwed? You, my son, have just entered the twilight zone. I hope you know what I'm doing for you. You better cut me some slack when you're 15._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Reunions**

He chuckled and kept his son close until Wilson returned from the waiting room with an IPOD.

"Whose IPOD?" House asked.

"One of the teen Stratfords."

"Good, I doubt she'll like anything that's on it." He got up, handed the baby to Wilson, turned the IPOD up to a level just slightly uncomfortable and put one of the headphones in MacBeth's ear and the other in his. _The music was rap which made House laugh, he started to sing with it, "You better lose yourself in the music, the moment -You own it, you better never let it go-You only get one shot, do not-miss your chance to blow -This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo...:"_ He looked down at her. He was hoping she'd want to come out of it just to turn the music off. He put the other headphone in her ear.

MacBeth's complexion was pale and gaunt and there was still no reaction. He put the baby back in the bassinette and told Wilson to roll him back to the nursery, "He's going to need to be fed the next time he wakes up." He turned to MacBeth and pulled out one of the headphones, "Because his sorry-ass mother won't wake up and feed him."

At 8:00 p.m. her doctor examined MacBeth and ordered the ventilator removed to determine if she was breathing on her own. There was a moment when everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to see if she could do it. When she coughed, sputtered and then gasped for air, pulling it deep into her lungs, everyone smiled and patted each other on the back. The Stratfords along with Wilson and Cuddy went home at the instruction of her doctors who told them there was nothing more that could be done until morning. The Stratfords had left House their cell numbers if they were needed.

House found a clean pair of scrubs and took them into the bathroom for a shower to get the rest of the blood off of him. Clean and fresh, he went to the now-closed cafeteria and purchased food out of the vending machines for both him and Guillermo. They both sat and watched television until sometime around 11:00 p.m. House fell asleep in a chair next to MacBeth's bed. Around 2:00 a.m. House's own snoring woke him up. He stretched, feeling stiff from falling asleep in the chair. Guillermo stayed and was now sitting across from him reading a book.

House looked around to check her vitals. The IPOD was still playing. He pulled the earphones gently out of her ears. Guillermo watched as House looked at her and said, "Ok, I'm giving you a reprieve from the Rap but you better open your eyes soon or I'm starting you on Boy Bands next. He bent down to look at her urine bag to see if she was passing adequate urine. Guillermo began smiling. MacBeth was following House's movements with her now-opened eyes. House turned back around to her and jumped when he saw her staring up at him, "Jesus MacBeth, that was creepy. I didn't expect for you to be awake. So you've come back from the dead? Was it the rap or the threat of the Boy Bands?" He looked at her stats again, the OSATS were in the high 90's, her pulse was 69, her b.p. was 110/62. He looked over at Guillermo who was still smiling. House nodded affirmatively. The relief could be seen on both of their faces.

"Would you like to see your son?" House asked.

Her pulse went up and she nodded. "We'll have to do a reconnaissance, see if we can capture the tyke before the Sisters catch us. Luckily Nurse Ratchet probably went home by now, but I'm sure she alerted her soldiers and a few are standing sentry. Guillermo can be my lookout. Come on Memo, let's go kidnap a baby."

When they got to the nursery they saw that the baby had been placed in his own special area near the nurse's station. Obviously, the nurses were expecting an assault. "Look, you're going to have to be the decoy. With your looks and charm I'm sure you can keep a few chubby nurses occupied. Go kiss a few frogs while I take the prince for a drive."

"Greg, you better get that bum leg moving because I'm pretty sure that one in there could sit on me and make me do things."

House chuckled and watched as Guillermo went into the nurses' office and started to charm them. While they were distracted, House snuck in, grabbed the baby basinet and started rolling it to MacBeth's room. Guillermo backed out of the nurses' office speaking Spanish and kissing hands. He ran down the hall and caught up to House. They rolled the baby in and MacBeth's monitor showed a spike in her pulse and blood pressure.

House took the baby out of the basinet and then out of his blanket. He held him up and showed him to her like a new blouse. She started crying and laughing at the same time.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and weak from the ventilator tube that had rubbed against her voice box.

"Your placenta separated from the uterus and the baby decided he'd had enough and moved out. You lost a lot of blood...lots. You've been in surgery. I delivered him in the limousine. It was very dramatic. You should have been there."

Guillermo spoke up, "Darling, what were you going to name him?"

"I was going to name him Osama MacBeth Stratford," she said.

"Uh, he needs another name." House said. "I want him to be a House."

MacBeth looked to Guillermo to verify that House was sane. She could remember bits and pieces of conversation but the only thing she remembered about House and Jessica was House telling Jessica he loved her and would marry her. Guillermo got up and went over to her bed, "I saw a very distressed Jessica come out of your room after having a discussion with her fiancé here. Greg also told your cousins that he is the father, voluntarily I might add."

Her pulse and blood pressure went up a few points. "Why Greg?"

"Your family was ready to ship him off to Argentina with him." House nodded towards Guillermo, "I didn't want him to have to learn the tango. I figured someone had to make a pitch to keep him here so he could learn real football." House laid the baby on top of her. She reached up and stroked his back.

"I remember hearing crying, was that Jessica? How did she take it?"

"I think I've been struck off the family's Christmas Card list. Not well, but I think Sophia and Al will be relieved and happy knowing their daughter missed a bullet with my face on it."

"I'm sorry Greg." She turned back to the baby, "He's so small. Is he okay?"

"He's healthy...he was in distress when he was born but soon recovered so I don't think there's any damage."

"Can you sit me up?"

House sat her up a little so she could hold the baby properly in her arms.

Just then the night nurse, accompanied by a security guard, came in, "Dr. House, you have to tell us when you take the baby. I see you're awake now Ms. Stratford. Are you up to nursing yet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, let me examine you." She turned to the security guard. "Thank you Tony, it's ok." The security officer left. The nurse went over to the bed, stuck her hand on MacBeth's breast and nodded. "When the baby wakes up and wants to be fed, we'll try you. He's small so he's going to have to be fed every two hours. I'll have the nurses dress you in a nursing gown. We'll leave him in here with you for now. I'm Beatrice, call me on extension 311 when he wakes up. You need rest, so after he feeds we'll take him back to the nursery so you can sleep again."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a name for him?" she asked.

"We're deciding that right now."

"Okay. Dr. House-no more kidnapping, just come and see me and I'll bring him over." The nurse left.

"You two look tired, go home." MacBeth said.

Guillermo butted in, "Darling, I am desperately needed in New York to close a business deal. I think you are in good hands now so I'll go, close the deal, and then be back for Christmas. I want you and the baby to come to Argentina to recuperate. My son's nanny, Angelina, is still with us as the house administrator. She'll take good care of the baby. Do you forgive me for having to leave?"

"Of course."

Guillermo walked over and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips, stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead. He went over and put his hand out to House to shake it. House thought a moment, not happy about the kiss, but shook it anyway.

"Greg, thank you. Once again you have been a knight in shining armor. My mobile number is on MacBeth's mobile phone if you need me for anything. I'm pleased that you decided to acknowledge the baby, you've made a wise decision." Guillermo turned back, blew a kiss to MacBeth and left.

House nodded goodbye.

MacBeth's throat hurt from the ventilator but she still tried to talk. It came out raspy and strained, "Bring the bassinette closer so I can reach it and then go home and sleep."

"I think I might go back and sleep at your cottage; it's only half an hour from here."

She smiled weakly, "The keys to the cottage are in my purse, the code to the gate is Free00 and the other key on the ring is to the Manor although there is always someone there to open it for you."

"I'll be back around 10:00 a.m. and we'll talk."

House drove to the Manor, through the gate and then over to the cottage. He unlocked the door and discovered that the cottage was chilly. After turning the thermostat up to a toasty 72, he walked up the stairs, went into her room, stripped down and then used the bathroom to brush his teeth with a new toothbrush from her guest drawer stash. While he was brushing, he walked into the guest room and saw the baby furniture where the guest bed had been. A wave of panic flashed through him. Did he want to be a Daddy? For the last six months he had envisioned vacations with his rich wife anywhere in the world with no responsibility. If he didn't want to work or was fired, it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't starve. But a child was another thing. No matter how rich you were, you were still expected to give your kid a hug and a pat on the back from time to time, keep them from getting food poisoning, and counsel them on sexually transmitted diseases. House exhaled loudly. _It's not too late, we haven't had the "talk" yet. I can still get out of it._

It was amazing what a difference 24 hours made. He'd buried someone, birthed another, let one go and was about to decide on what to do about the mother of his son. Sleep seemed his only escape.

House woke up at noon and immediately called the hospital to talk to MacBeth but the nurse said she was being examined by the doctor. "Tell her I'll be there soon, I slept in late." House hung up and then looked up to see a nervous maid and Jason standing at the bedroom door.

Jason spoke softly to the maid. "Macy, this is Dr. House, I'm sure that Ms. Stratford gave him permission to use the Cottage or he wouldn't have the key and the code to the gate. How are you Dr. House?"

"Jason, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are ready for the trash."

"Yes Dr. House. What size do you wear?"

"Trousers, 36"x34", a large t-shirt or sweater, suit coat or jacket 44 extra long or I'll wear a 44 regular."

Jason took his walkie talkie and called the Manor. Within minutes a golf cart arrived bearing brand new Hugo Boss polo shirts to choose from, Ralph Lauren Chinos and a Dolce Gabana dark blue sweater.

"We keep some extra clothes on hand in average sizes. We don't have a 36"x 34", but you're lucky Dr. House, Mr. Castillo wears a 36"X36" trouser which is the only reason we have that length on hand. If you want them cuffed, we can have Mrs. Carter come down and tailor them."

"Thank you Guillermo." House said more to himself than to anyone in the room. "It's okay, they'll just be a little long on me." House was on the way to the hospital within twenty minutes. When he arrived he was in time to watch MacBeth breast feeding the baby.

She looked up at him and smiled. "This is more complicated than it looks. I'm supposed to put a pillow under him to support him, angle my breast and nipple and all kinds of things...they actually came in and gave me a nursing lesson. I felt like an idiot."

Seeing a nursing mother took the wind out of House. He had convinced himself on his drive over that he should back off, give them both some air and time to make decisions. But watching his son nurse made him feel something he hadn't felt before--protective. _I need to take care of them so that the predators don't eat her or the baby. Christ, she looks like the Madonna and child. Ok, a bruised Madonna from the fall, but still lovely. Damn. I should run like Spidy. What the hell is wrong with me? This is no time to get sentimental and romantic, I'll say something I'll regret. _

The whole time he was thinking she had been talking about the baby's eating habits and diaper changes. Right in the middle of her describing him spitting up all over her House blurted out, "I'm in love with you and it's driving me crazy."

MacBeth stopped, looked at him, thought about what he had just said and nodded, "Of course you are honey, of course you are. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Wait...what about you? Are you in love with me?" He stared as if he was challenging her.

"Hopelessly."

"Okay. Now what?"

"I'm going to Argentina with the baby." she said.

He looked up and started shaking his hands in the air out of extreme frustration, "Ahhg...what is this crap? You and the baby are going nowhere."

"Greg, I might have been unconscious but I heard you tell Jessica you love her and **_would still marry her!_**And that was less than 24 hours ago. You aren't ready for any relationship right now. You need time away from me, the baby, Jessica, all of this. I, on the other hand, need to heal. I'm going to Argentina for a month where I know I will be pampered and someone will care for me. While we're gone, you can make up your mind without interference from all of us."

"You're going off with another man?"

"Oh God, it's not like we can have sex. You're pen knife epistiotomy has made that an impossibility. I can't even use the bathroom without hurting. But Guillermo doesn't expect it anyway. He knows how I feel about you and he'll respect that."

"This is bull...you have enough money that you could be pampered here."

"You think pampering is about maids and servants. Pampering to me is about having someone around who truly cares about me and makes sure I'm safe and taken care of."

"When are you going?"

"As soon as I get out of the hospital and get things settled with the court."

"And this is the way you show me you love me?"

"Yes. Do you know how hard this is for me to do this? I go knowing that when I come back your answer may be that you don't want the two of us. I _could rush you_ into a relationship with me, insist you be a father, but I want you to make that decision without pressure. I also want you to know that I will respect your decision and I won't bother you again if you say no. I'm not an idiot; I know that loving someone isn't the same as being able to commit to them, especially when they come with a baby in tow. Now come here and give me a kiss."

"No, I'm not your puppet." He fell back into the chair.

"Suit yourself...but I brushed my teeth and had a shower."

He chuckled. "When do you get out?"

"The doctor wants to keep me another night to check the stitches and give me another shot of vitamin B."

House watched as she laid the baby down on the bed and took the diapers out from under the bassinette. She cleaned his bottom while keeping the old diaper over his penis to keep him from peeing in her face. He wondered where she learned that.

"Where did you learn how to diaper baby boys?"

"I spent a lot of time in Argentina with Guillermo and his son Tomás when he was a baby. I'm probably the closest thing that Tomás has to a mother."

"Christmas is tomorrow."

"Yes."

"I'd like to come here, pick you up and take you home; you know, spend Christmas with you and Osama if you don't mind."

"I'd love that. That would make my day."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Doomed to Repeat the Past**

That afternoon House drove back to Princeton, spent some time with all the other last minute shoppers, mostly men, shopping for a few gifts for Christmas and then went home to eat and watch television. He sat at his table eating the hamburger he had picked up on the way back to the apartment when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Greg?"

House felt as if the world had stopped. His heart started to race as he just managed to squeeze out her name, "Stacy?"

"Merry Christmas, Greg." Her voice sounded strained, sad.

"Merry Christmas. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to hear a friendly voice on Christmas Eve." She laughed softly, "I'm a little drunk."

"Where's Mark?"

"We separated last week. He met someone else, a teacher."

House's head was swimming. _She's alone? Mark left her? I can't believe that. Great timing Mark...couldn't you wait until my life was figured out? Crap. _

"What do you want?"

"I thought maybe you could drive up here for a drink."

House could hear her voice start to quiver as she struggled to control her emotions. After all these years, he still felt like jelly whenever he heard her voice. Thinking over her offer, House was torn. He felt bad for her; Christmas was her favorite holiday and she didn't like spending it alone.

"I've got a lot on my plate." He said, softly.

"Greg." Her voice broke, "_Please._"

He looked at the clock, it was 7:30. By the time he got up to Short Hills it would be 9:00 p.m. "I wouldn't get there until 9:00 p.m."

She could hear the hesitation, "I could really use a friend,"

_Friend? We're not friends. I don't know what we are, but we're not friends. Don't go, if you go you're jumping from the frying pan into the fire._ "Stacy, this isn't a good idea. I have a lot going on right now in my life."

"Well, we could talk to each other about it. Doesn't hurt to talk, does it? Maybe I can help you."

House felt nervous. He could hear the pleading in her voice and he knew she really could use someone to talk to. "Ok, I'll be there around 9:00 p.m."

Brushing his teeth, House grabbed his jacket and then went back to his bedroom to get his wallet from the drawer of his night stand. As he grabbed it, he saw the pack of condoms. Hesitating, House hated himself for even thinking about it, but he opened the drawer and took a couple out, then left.

The drive to Stacy's was about an hour north. It was cold and windy but no snow was left on the ground. He drove into her driveway and paused. _Why do I keep thinking this is a mistake? Talk, just talk, no condoms, no nookie, just talk to her. _

She opened the door before he even got to the front door. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, pulled him inside and took his coat off. "Any problems getting here?"

"No."

They went into the family room and House sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Whiskey?"

House nodded. "So what happened?"

"We never got back on track after I left the hospital. He could feel that something had happened between you and me. He says I was distant, sad, miserable. He started talking to this teacher in the teacher's lounge and before long they were commiserating over their lousy marriages. He got her pregnant. They just found out two weeks ago." She bit her lip to keep from breaking down but the tears started to drip down her cheek. She handed him his drink and sat down on the sofa next to him.

The fact that Stacy had always wanted children, but was unable to have them only made it worse for her and House knew this. House reached out and put his arm around her to comfort her. The feel of her body and the smell of the familiar perfume brought back all the happiness and all the misery of their past together. He was swimming in a maelstrom of feelings. There was nothing he could do; everything in his life was a blur, a big ball of confusion. Looking down into her big sad eyes, House knew he was in trouble. Within minutes it was if they had taken up where they had left off. Being with her was easy, comfortable. There were no questions about babies, disapproving parents, concerns about cancer. Stacy was a calm port in the storm that was his life.

Sensing his reaction to being around her, Stacy knew she only had one chance. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him not knowing what he would do. He returned the kiss.

When he woke up he looked at the clock, "Damn!, Damn!" It was already 9:55 a.m. and it would take him at least an hour to get to Princeton to grab the gifts, forty- five minutes to swing by the Manor and pick up the car seat for the baby, some time to install the car seat and about thirty minutes to get to the hospital. They were discharging MacBeth and the baby at 10:00 a.m. He was screwed.

Stacy crawled over to him, draped a leg over his thigh and started fondling him, but he pushed her hand away. When he saw the surprise and disappointment he said, "I was supposed to be somewhere important at 10:00 a.m. and I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. I have to go."

"If you're already late, why not stay for one more go? It's Christmas. Stay here, keep me company."

He looked at her and thought she was going to cry again. "Stacy, I can't, I've got to go. I need to tell you a lot of things but I don't have time right now. I'll call you."

House got up, peed, put on his clothes and grabbed his keys. He looked at Stacy, she looked beautiful in bed. _She's not as beautiful as Jessica or MacBeth, but she's a beautiful woman and she feels safe—no baggage. Crap, I've really screwed up here...so many people are going to get hurt if I don't get my shit together. _

It was fifteen minutes past ten. House looked at his cell phone, four missed calls. He reviewed them, all registered this morning and all from the same Philadelphia number, probably the hospital. _Now what do I tell her? I had a patient...about all I can say._ He called the hospital and the phone in her room rang and rang. No answer. It was bounced back to the hospital's operator.

"That number isn't answering. May I direct your call to another extension?"

"The charge nurse on the second floor surgical ward."

He heard it ringing, "Nurse Epstein, surgical."

"This is Dr. House, I need to speak to Ms. Stratford but she isn't picking up."

"They just left."

"They?"

"Yes, she and a very handsome, tall, man with a Spanish accent."

"Thank you." House hung up and could feel his chest constrict. He knew he had really blown it. What was he thinking? His shrink would tell him that he had made a choice on purpose. What was the purpose of adding Stacy to the fire? Was he so afraid of MacBeth and fatherhood that he purposefully sabotaged his chance with MacBeth. The answer flashed through his mind, _yes._

House called her cell phone but she didn't pick up. He tried to get a number for Stratford Manor but it was unlisted. He drove back to Princeton, grabbed the presents and took off for the Manor. Punching in Free00, he prayed the code hadn't been changed-- the gate opened. When he got to the front door he saw the limousine parked outside, the passenger door was open in the back. The driver was using a mini-vac in the back seat. House saw the baby's car seat and swallowed hard. His watch said it was almost 12:45 p.m.

The door opened and he was invited in by the maid who took his jacket. There was a huge Christmas tree in the atrium as he entered which, for some reason, he hadn't noticed before. He heard the baby crying apparently from the second floor living room. Taking the elevator, he got off on the second floor and strained to look across the atrium. He could see them in the living room where a second ten foot Christmas tree stood with opened packages underneath it. He walked towards them, his cane alerting them to his approach. Guillermo looked apprehensive and she just looked pissed. Once again, she was nursing the baby.

"I see you made it." MacBeth said, her eyes on fire, her teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry. I had a patient." House leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then bent over to gently pinch the baby's arm.

Guillermo cringed; he obviously knew what was coming.

"A patient? Oh, that's why? I thought you had forgotten all about me and your son. That you left us waiting for you on Christmas morning because you were shampooing your hair. Thank God it was a legitimate reason because when I called Cuddy she didn't have a clue where you were. Then, thinking that there just might be a patient, she called the hospital to find out if you were there. They told the Dean of Medicine that your office was dark and you weren't answering the hospital page. You know, Cuddy is very thorough, she decided to call Thirteen and apparently this patient was so secret even she didn't know about it." MacBeth stopped talking. She looked down and tried to control the emotion in her voice but the teary eyes were a dead give-away as to how hurt she was. "What's worse is that you didn't even try to clean her off of you. I can smell her perfume and the sex on you. The perfume is too cheap to be Jessica's. So, who was so important that you'd leave me and your son stuck at the hospital on Christmas? _Stacy?"_

House flinched when she said Stacy. _Is she guessing or does she know something? _He stared sternly at her, hoping he wouldn't give anything away. He didn't dare say anything, hoping she'd calm down.

"I'm glad that at least you didn't insult me by denying it. Cuddy told me she got a phone call from Stacy last night asking for your cell number." She paused, switch breasts and took a deep breath, "Greg, I'm tired of competing, I just don't have the energy anymore. I don't even know if I can compete with Stacy." She started crying, "I hope it was worth it, Greg. I hope she makes you happy. Don't bother trying to see Duncan or get visitation rights or anything like that. You'll be out on your ass without a job or a reference and I'll make it so expensive in court that you'll go bankrupt." She thought for a few seconds, "In fact, if you sign over your parental rights in the next thirty days I'll give you a million dollars and I'll even pay the taxes on it so that you have a tax free million in your pocket. Now you can leave. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

He looked sheepishly at her and then at Guillermo who gave him a sympathetic shrug. House turned around, got his jacket and left. He knew he deserved this.

It was cold and it was snowing again but not sticking. House drove back to his apartment and poured himself a Tallisker and knocked it back. After sitting silently in his living room, he sat up, grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hi, feel like company?"

**Dear Readers,**

**We have about 37 pages left--about five chapters. We'll probably be done by next Monday. I hope you are enjoying it. It's nice to see where you all live! Quite a variety...Anyone overseas? We'd love to hear from you. Thanks, Gorblimey2**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**A Million Reasons**

MacBeth spent a few days getting the corporate lawyers to go down to PPTH and New Jersey Children's, manage the two in-house counsel offices and to get two civil attorneys on board as soon as possible. Luckily, two of the corporate counsel were trial attorneys and monitored the cases until they were able to hire warm bodies to fill the spots.

Guillermo flew MacBeth and Duncan to Argentina in his jet where they were met by Tomás and a driver. Tomás adored MacBeth and he was thrilled over the blue eyed baby.

"Oh my God Tomás, you're almost as good looking as your father. Memo in a few years this kid's going to be pulling your women." MacBeth teased.

"Maybe I'll pull you. Wouldn't that upset him?" Tomás wiggled his eyebrows and put his arm around MacBeth who howled with laughter.

MacBeth was installed in the Castillo mansion in the Recoleta Barrio of Buena Aires. Her time at the Mansion was alternated with a couple of weekends in the countryside at Guillermo's 2,200 acre ranch where he raised beef cattle. Although depressed, MacBeth was glad she was with Guillermo because it would have been worse if she stayed at home. Losing Boz and House compounded by the exhaustion she felt physically had made it hard for her to get up in the mornings and take care of the baby. Guillermo had suggested she see a local English psychologist in Buenos Aires and she did. He prescribed an anti-depressant and assured her that she could safely nurse while taking them. After three weeks on the anti-depressant she began to feel somewhat better. The lows were not as low and the highs not as high, she was finally able to enjoy her son and his antics.

Weeks after their arrival, MacBeth and Guillermo laughed at Duncan while playing with him on the Persian rug in the library. MacBeth sat watching them from the chaise as she tried to read. Guillermo shook his head and chuckled again. "He follows this rattle and tries so hard to get it. For a baby, he's very alert and active. Angelina says that, "Senor Ojos Azules", her nickname for him, is going to be a handful. He's very popular on the Avenue. When Agelina walks with him down the boulevard the nannies all want to look at his blue eyes. He gets more attention than all of the other babies on the Avenue combined." Duncan giggled at Guillermo, "You made a beautiful baby Mac. He's smart, good-looking, and already developing a personality." He leaned down and kissed Duncan on his cheek.

It was the end of March and MacBeth was just starting to feel more like herself. She had been in Argentina for three luxurious months of rest and recuperation. Being with Guillermo had made life so much easier. Although they had slept in the same bed, Guillermo had not asked anything from her sexually. Once she felt well physically, MacBeth found that having Guillermo's long arms and legs and warm body cuddling her was sending urges through her that made her tingle when he was around. He came home one day from a rough meeting in Sao Paulo, Brazil and sat next to her in the library on the deep brown leather sofa. Guillermo was leaning back with his gorgeous legs draped in his Oscar de la Renta suit across the coffee table. He was drinking Scotch on the rocks and had his arm casually around her.

"Memo, tomorrow is April 1st. I have to get back soon for the shareholder's annual meeting. You've been good to me but at some point I have to go home."

"Come back after the meeting." He pleaded, not wanting to lose the happiness he had experience over the last few months. He had enjoyed coming home and finding her here with Duncan.

"No, I miss working. I think it would be good for me to get back to work." She began to rub his leg just above his knee. He grabbed and stopped her hand.

"Darling, it's hard enough sleeping with you and not having you, it's even rougher when you do that."

She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled suggestively, "The baby just went down for the night."

Guillermo was no fool; he jumped at the chance to be with her. Grabbing her up into his long well-shaped arms, he carried easily her up the stairs with her giggling the whole way. He tossed her playfully on the bed where she bounced several times, laughing as she did. Guillermo started taking his clothes off like they were on fire. MacBeth joined him.

"Mac, this isn't going to last long, you know it has been four months." Guillermo warned as he stood, his chest sprinkled with dark curly hair, his dark eyes flashing with lust.

"You can make it up to me later, now get those boxers off before that erection tears through something."

He stripped down as Mac opened her legs to him and the magnificent hard-on he displayed. Climbing between her smooth, white thighs, he reached into the night stand to grab a condom, putting it on himself before guiding his throbbing penis deep inside her wet, warm sex. He had been wondering how different it would feel after the birth of Duncan, but he couldn't tell the difference; she was still tight. And the more he concentrated on what she felt like, the closer he came to ejaculating. He looked down at her breasts and saw that they had grown bigger, now that they were feeding Duncan. He licked each of them and fondled them gently.

Lifting up to his ear, MacBeth whispered, "You feel so good, you make me wet."

That was it, Memo exploded inside of her. "Dios mio, dios...ah..." It was over within seconds. Guillermo rolled off of her and laughed. "I think that is the quickest one we've ever had. I lasted longer my first time with you."

"Not much longer...and you forgot the condom back then, remember?"

"I was scared all month long until you got your period."

"So was I. I could just imagine telling my Dad that his sixteen year old daughter was pregnant."

"I wish now you had gotten pregnant. We'd be married and I could keep you safe."

"Silly boy. You don't mean that." But she knew he did. "Oh Memo, I love you so much, but why I love him more I don't know. Can you ever forgive me for giving my heart to such an ass?"

"I don't understand it ,but then I would never presume to tell you who you should love Mac. I just hope you find happiness."

"I'm content when I am down here with you."

"But not happy." He let out a sad little laugh, "If I could knock some sense into that man, I would. He's brilliant and clueless all at the same time."

"Tell me about it."

"When are you going back?"

"Next week."

"Then I can ravish you until then?"

"Absolutely."

"Great because I can already feel something stirring!" They both laughed and hung on tightly to each other.

* * *

"I didn't know Greg, I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? I should have kept it in my pants until I could make up my mind about what I wanted." House was sipping the champagne she had poured him to celebrate the New Year at midnight. He put it down on the night stand.

"But it's cost you your son and your relationship with his mother. Do you love her?" Stacy was laying nude next to him in bed. The last week had been very satisfying with them falling into bed each night after work and not getting out until the next morning. She had finally asked him what had been so important on Christmas morning that he left so quickly.

_Great, the big question. If I say yes, she'll back off again. If I say no, I'm lying. _"Do you need an answer right this minute? Let's just enjoy our evening together." He kissed her lips and fondled her exposed breasts.

"I take it that it's, "yes.""

Frustration took over and he rolled onto his back closing his eyes against the world. He hadn't even told her about Jessica yet. Sitting straight up with his legs touching the floor, he announce, "Stacy, get dressed. I need to tell you everything and I can't do it when I'm aroused."

They both got dressed, bundled up and went for a walk. He told her what had happened over the last eighteen months. She was dazed. He had three women in his life and a child.

"I don't know if I want to be the woman who keeps you from your son." Stacy felt torn between wanting him to herself and sad for the little boy who would grow up without his father.

He yelled, annoyed with the entire situation, "Stop being a martyr. You didn't do this. I did it. I didn't think through the consequences, I didn't think I would get caught and I wouldn't have gotten caught if Cuddy hadn't spilt the beans and told her that you had called."

"Greg, you can't blame Cuddy."

He gave her a look which acknowledged he was guilty. "Now you know. I'm a philanderer who can't figure out which beautiful woman I want. Just when I think I have it all decided, someone throws something into the pot." He saw the concern in her eyes and so he toned it down, "I do know it's nice to be back in your arms."

He kissed her under the street lamp. "Now can we screw without any questions about the other women?"

"I'll give you a reprieve for the night."

Stacy gave him a reprieve for the next three months as he spent the weekends with her in Short Hills or she drove down to Princeton. They were enjoying each other and it made Stacy's divorce tolerable. She still thought about the little boy and wondered if all of this wasn't going to come back and haunt House. For all his bravado, House had a sentimental and romantic streak, especially when it came to women and family.

* * *

"You've been spending a lot of time with Stacy. What happens when MacBeth comes back with Duncan?" Wilson had brought pizza over on a Wednesday night to watch Bones with House.

"Duncan, hmm, silly name. Nothing, nothing happens. I'm with Stacy, MacBeth's got Memo. Life goes on."

"And Stacy is okay with this?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't she be? She loves me."

"And you? Who do you love? Jessica, MacBeth or Stacy?"

"How about, 'all of the above'"

"House, you know what I mean."

"I love Jessica for her stability, physical beauty and her money, Stacy for her calmness, maturity and humor and MacBeth for ...well that's where I go blank. Why I love her is a mystery, but I do. So what should I do? Jessica and MacBeth have both dumped me whereas Stacy has embraced me. Seems like a no-brainer to me."

"So you're with Stacy by default?"

"Yes and no. I'm with her because I've always had feelings for her."

"Doesn't matter that you guys were having problems even before your leg surgery and then she left you after your leg surgery?"

"We seem to be beyond that."

"I remember that before the surgery she was desperately unhappy. She complained about all the time you spent with your patients. She felt ignored and when you'd get bored or angry you said some really cruel things to her."

"Your point?"

"My point is that the only person who has successfully dealt your abrasiveness seems to be MacBeth. Jessica simply chose not to be around you that much and Stacy was hurt."

"MacBeth is unique in a shortbus way. Can I watch the program or do we have to sing Kumbaya now?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Selling Your Soul**

MacBeth entered PPTH like a storm trooper, wearing a man's suit that had been tailored to her body. She swept in and received numerous hugs from the paralegals who were happy to have her back.

"I'm just here to open the office and find out what I need." She lowered her voice, "How's the new guy?"

"He's not Boz." they said in unison.

She smiled and shook her head wistfully. "I'm going to bring Duncan in with me tomorrow so I am going to set up his play area over in the far corner of the office."

"Doesn't he have a nanny?"

"Yes, but I'm going to have him from the mornings until 1:30 and then the nanny will pick him up and take him home. You're going to love him, he's absolutely perfect—like his mother."

They all laughed goon naturedly at the jest.

"How could Guillermo let you bring him home? Doesn't he miss his son?" Jenny asked.

"Duncan? Duncan's not his son."

"He's not?" Melanie looked at her in shock, "Who's the father?"

"All will be revealed. Just wait." She looked in the corner and saw boxes marked, "Boz."

"What are those?"

"We packed up his stuff but his parents never came and got it."

"Those assholes. I'll take it." She went over and on top of the boxes were frames with his law school degree, license to practice and a photo of the two of them together. When she saw the photo, she started crying, realizing just how much she missed Boz. She was stuffed with anti-depressants, but still cried. Wiping her tears, MacBeth called Jason and the boxes were picked up an hour later.

Cuddy popped in and gave her a big hug. "Good to see you again! My God, you're thin again, too thin."

"Breast feeding and depression...hard to keep up an appetite."

"Come on, I'm hungry, I'll buy you lunch."

She hesitated; there was so much to do in the office. But, she also needed information. "Ok, sounds great. You can give me the lowdown on the hospital."

They walked down to the cafeteria. "Do you want to tell me what happened with House before you left for Argentina?"

"Short version--he slept with Stacy and forgot to pick Duncan and I up at the hospital on Christmas. I had to call Guillermo to come and get me."

Cuddy's lips turned down and she shook her head. It was hard to swallow that House could sink so low. "I can't believe that on Christmas morning he's not only in bed with his old girlfriend, but he forgot to pick up his son and the mother of his son from the hospital after she almost died delivering the baby. It says one thing—you scared the hell out of him."

"That about sums it up. How is he?"

"He seems to be fine. He's been with Stacy. She comes down to Princeton on Fridays or he goes up on Friday nights. They appear to be happy, settled."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Well I guess, a happy House makes it easier on the team and the staff. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm still trying to deal with Boz and to some extent, my disappointment in Greg."

"Well it's going to be interesting to see what he does now that you're back."

"Oh, I doubt it will be any different."

The next day was Friday and although MacBeth had given up wearing her wigs because Duncan liked to pull them off, she still enjoyed her vintage clothes. She wore a plaid pleated skirt (the Macbeth plaid), white button up blouse and simple cardigan and penny loafers. Her hair was now down past her shoulders in her natural blonde waves and ringlets. She had it swept back with a hairband making her look like an early 60's college student. Duncan was in a Macbeth plaid jumper over a white shirt with matching plaid tennis shoes. He had on a little plaid hat that looked like a young child's school cap.

MacBeth stood at the elevator and punched the up button having just returned from filing a brief with the court. It was 11:50 a.m. and both she and Duncan were getting hungry. Duncan was balanced over MacBeth's right shoulder and her briefcase/diaper bag on the other.

"Oh my God, he's so cute! Those big blue eyes and dark eyelashes and that cute plaid outfit. Aren't you darling?" The voice behind her cooed.

MacBeth turned around and smiled at the beautiful woman who was clearly enchanted with Duncan. MacBeth had become used to this attention. Frequent compliments came whenever she took her son anywhere. It was the blue eyes and smile. Duncan, unlike his father, smiled all the time at everyone.

"It's his blue eyes. They pull all the girls." MacBeth said.

"Oh, I know all about blue eyes, my boyfriend has them and you're right, he pulls the girls with them. You're son is a doll and I love the matching outfits."

"It's the family plaid."

The door opened and they got into the elevator along with a large mail cart and the mail clerk. MacBeth pressed three and then the woman, still smiling at Duncan, pressed two.

"I normally would take the stairs but I sprained my knee." She said.

"Ow. That's painful." The door opened and MacBeth's smile dropped, as did her mood. Standing in front of her was House, waiting for the elevator. The woman got off and held the elevator door open for a moment.

"Greg, look at the blue eyes on this baby. They're prettier than yours." Stacy expected MacBeth to turn the baby around so that House could see the blue eyes but instead MacBeth tried to hit the third floor button, not realizing that Stacy still had her hand on the door guard. Stacy finally registered the stunned look on House's face and the look of horror on the woman in the elevator. Realizing who this must be and who the baby was, Stacy let the door go and watched as it closed on MacBeth and Duncan.

MacBeth held Duncan closely to her chest. He was four months old but his social and mental development was well beyond the curve. His motor skills, although normal, had not caught up with the mental leaps he had made, still, he was a quick study. She got off on the third floor and ran into the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet while balancing Duncan on her hip. She hadn't expected to meet Stacy like that...she hadn't expected to meet Stacy period. MacBeth walked into her office, put Duncan in his playpen and sat down on the sofa.

"Mac, you're white as a ghost. What's wrong?" Jenny asked her.

"Oh, I just ran into someone I wasn't expecting to meet."

"Who?"

MacBeth waved her off. "Not important. The conformed copy of the motion is in the diaper bag." MacBeth sat back and closed her eyes, her heart still racing. Stacy was lovely and gregarious with a very kind smile. MacBeth had been hoping she would be a bitch like Jessica, but obviously she wasn't.

* * *

_She looked lovely as usual and Duncan is getting big. Poor Stacy, she's really upset. Christ, I wish Cuddy or someone had warned me._ House put his arm around Stacy and walked her back to his office.

"That was MacBeth and Duncan, right? And those blue eyes are yours."

He didn't say anything, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"She's beautiful Greg and your son is gorgeous. I need to sit down." She sat down and tried to compose herself. As long as she didn't have a mental image of his son she had been okay. Now she felt like a home wrecker. More importantly, MacBeth had given him a son, something she could never do because of her polycystic ovaries and now the onset of menopause. She took a deep breath and then stared over at House, but he wasn't looking at her. "Aren't you going to say something? You're son is in this building and you're just sitting here?"

He raised his voice in frustration, "What do you expect me to do? Grab the baby from her and run? Christ Stacy, this is a shock to me too. I haven't seen him since Christmas and you saw more of him in the elevator than I did."

"You've got to fight for him."

"I can't." He said quietly. He looked out the window, "I signed over my parental rights to him."

Stacy jumped to her feet, "_You did what?"_

House wasn't proud of himself and had regretted it from day one, but he had taken the million dollars and signed the papers that the lawyers had stuck in front of him. If she was going to live in Argentina then there was no need for parental rights that he couldn't exercise. He hadn't really expected her to return. So what was she doing back here?

"MacBeth offered me a taxfree million if I would sign away my parental rights. I did."

The look of horror on her face turned his stomach. He started yelling, more at himself than at her, "Hey, I wouldn't have gotten near him anyway. She has lawyers coming out her butt and money too. I'd go broke before I got to even hold him." Clearly uncomfortable with his decision, he tried to defend his actions but he could see the disgust in her face. "Don't look at me that way."

"You gave away your son for a million dollars Greg. I don't know what to say."

"If it's any consolation, I haven't used a penny of it. I know I screwed up. But what can I do? I gave my son to his mother for a million bucks and that's that."

She stood up and put her hand to her forehead as if she was thinking. "I'm going home. I can't be around you right now."

"Stacy, don't. I already feel like crap because of it. I did it because she took off with Duncan and I thought I'd never see him again anyway."

"Greg, I'd give up all my money to have a child. Here you have one and you sell him. I need to get my head around this one. Call me next week."

She left him sitting on the edge of his desk pissed. Pissed at Stacy, at MacBeth, at Duncan...at all of them. It was their fault that he felt so bad.

The kicker was that he only signed the documents and took the money to hurt MacBeth. If she could just walk out on him, he'd send a message back, that he could walk out on both of them. Hell, if she wasn't going to let him near his son, then why _not_ take the money? He didn't realize that having a million dollars could make you feel worthless.

* * *

When MacBeth got the phone call from her family attorney, Vic Warboys, she was sitting in the library of Memo's mansion in Buenos Aires. Vic was clearly confused, "MacBeth, a doctor called my office and said he would accept your million dollars, that I should "just draft the papers.""

Even though her stomach started to turn, she was sure he was joking. House was going to give up his son just like that? Could he take a million dollars and never see or be with his son again? It didn't sound like House. Holding onto his rights would mean he could torment her later with proceedings to get custody.

"You're sure about this? It was Greg House and he said he would take the offer?"

"Yes. What is this about MacBeth? What are we giving this guy a $1.0 mil for?"

"He's the father of my son and he is agreeing to give up his parental rights for $1.0 million, tax free. So draft the papers, give them to him to sign and give him his money."

"He's giving up his parental rights for money? Boy Mac, you know how to pick them." There was a distasteful sigh. "Okay, I'll get right on it. Let me know if you need anything else. I have to run."

"Okay, bye Vic."

She hung up the phone and started to cry. Luckily, Guillermo was down at the docks and wasn't there to hear her sobs. MacBeth didn't have the heart to tell him knowing how furious Memo would be with House. She was embarrassed for House, for how shallow it made him look; never in a million years did she think he was capable of doing this. Looking over at her son, she couldn't imagine anyone not wanting him. She went over picked him up, hugged him and kissed his little cheeks to reassure Duncan that one parent loved him with all her heart.

MacBeth told no one that House had given up his rights. She quietly changed the guardianship in her trust from House to Guillermo with Tomás as the back-up guardian of Duncan. A week later she received news that it was a done deal and the check had been cashed. MacBeth felt as if a door had been closed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**No Refunds**

He didn't see MacBeth the rest of the week. At first Stacy wouldn't take his calls but she finally relented, coming down for the following weekend.

"Did you really not want Duncan?" They were sitting on the sofa having a drink and watching television.

"She made it very clear that if I tried to get custody she would use her $367 million dollars to fight me; then she got on a plane and took him to Argentina. She's rich enough she could put him on a plane any time to go anywhere and I wouldn't see him anyway so what could I do about it?"

"That's twisted logic and a pathetic excuse. More importantly, you know it."

House looked down at his shoes, unable to meet her eyes.

A month went by and he still hadn't seen MacBeth. She was splitting her time between the two hospitals and the corporate offices. Then one afternoon as he was in the elevator going back to his office from the fourth floor, the doors opened and standing at the door was MacBeth with Duncan on her shoulder and briefcase in the other hand. A nurse also got on the elevator as Macbeth thought through what to do. She almost didn't get on but realized that she couldn't avoid these encounters. As long as they worked together this was bound to happen. Besides, it would be good for him to see what a sweet child he had _sold_. Standing in the back of the elevator, House watched Duncan from behind. His little head was sticking up over her shoulder. Duncan's eyes looked up at House. There was a stream of drool coming down the corner of his mouth landing on the shoulder of his mother's Prada outfit. Duncan gave House a toothless smile and raised his arms up and down playfully. House smiled back causing Duncan to let out a squeal. The nurse chuckled at the interaction. House took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the drool from Duncan's smiling mouth. MacBeth didn't know what House was doing; she just kept staring straight ahead, trying to focus on ignoring House.

The door to the second floor opened. MacBeth stepped slightly to the side so that House could get out, but he didn't. She looked at him as the doors closed and then resumed her spot. Duncan smiled again at House who gave him a silly, cross-eyed look, touching off several squeals of delight. MacBeth recognized the squealing; it meant that Duncan was playing with someone behind her and she could tell from her position that it wasn't the nurse. The door to the first floor opened and House followed them out. MacBeth felt uneasy. _What is he up to?_ She walked to the Jaguar that was waiting at the bottom of the steps outside. Jason assisted her with the baby. Seeing House hovering at the top of the stairs, Jason tipped his hat to him. House nodded back. MacBeth took the baby and strapped him into his seat then settled back before putting on her seatbelt. Looking up the steps, her eyes locked onto the eyes of the saddest man she had ever seen.

A week later when the process server served him with the new medical malpractice lawsuit, he decided that he had to go upstairs and deliver it to his attorney _in person_. He waited until he saw her car in the parking lot and then grabbed his cane, making his way to the third floor. Wearing his signature rumpled shirt, t-shirt and levis, he opened the door and walked into her office. He chuckled at what she was wearing. It was a dress from the 1920's. She looked like Daisy from "The Great Gatsby." except that her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck instead of cut short or in a wig.

She looked up, surprised. Glancing over at a sleeping Duncan, she felt nervous, uncertain about his behavior. "Dr. House, what can I do for you?"

He threw the summons and complaint on her desk.

Reading it, she relaxed. "Well, you've been sued once again. I'll have our new Associate come down and interview you." But then she grew nervous again as she watched him walk towards the portable crib, "What are you doing?"

House looked down at Duncan and then leaned his cane against his crib. Bending over, he went to pick Duncan up but MacBeth flew around the desk and put herself between him and Duncan, physically stopping him.

"Don't touch my son." she said between her clenched teeth.

"He's my son too."

"No, you took a million dollars to give up the right to say things like that."

"Just because I can't say it legally doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Don't you dare go near him or you'll be tossed out so fast your head will spend."

He shook his head and stared for a few second before turning around and walking out. Once again, MacBeth relaxed, went back to her desk and read the complaint. About 15 minutes later she looked up and was startled to see House again. "What are you doing here?"

He threw a piece of paper at her. She opened it up and saw that it was a check from his account to her for $1.0 million dollars.

"I want my son."

"Well I have a piece of paper that you signed which binds you to our agreement so you can just take this back." She said it with all the venom she could muster but secretly her heart was cautiously optimistic.

He didn't take the check, "I don't give a shit. Here's your money back, every penny." He walked over and picked Duncan up. Duncan looked at his father and smiled.

"_Put him down!"_

"_No I won't! A_nd if you're going to fire me, I'll sue you for sexual harassment. And he's the proof that _you made me have sex with you_." House continued to examine his son who was now in his arms and trying to grab House's lip. "You know, I'm sick of all of this. I've screwed up. My biggest screw up was not fighting you for my son. But that stops here. I'm back and I'll be in your face and in the media if you fight me. If you didn't want the rich to talk then you just wait until I unleash the dogs of war. I'm very good at humiliating people."

He started to walk out with his son.

"Bring Duncan back." But he didn't stop. MacBeth started to panic and jumped up from behind the desk. "Greg!" she sounded more scared than angry, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking him to my office for awhile. You can come and get him in a half-hour." He turned around to leave.

"Greg!"

"Don't try to stop me." He gave her a stern look.

"Here." She held up the diaper bag. House waited as she walked over, looked in his eyes and then draped the strap over his left shoulder. His eyes softened and he could see that she was almost happy. She kissed her son's hand before returning to her desk and the work she was doing.

House went through the hospital holding his five month old son. People smiled and cooed at Duncan who was clearly a chick magnet. House wasn't sure what he was going to do with a baby for a half-hour but at least now he could check Duncan out. When House got to the office both Chase and Thirteen looked at each other.

"House, isn't that MacBeth's baby?" Thirteen asked as she took Duncan from him.

"No, he's mine."

Thirteen looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the poor child might have 24 chromosomes from MacBeth but the 24 that count are mine."

Thirteen drew in a sharp breath. She looked at Duncan lying in her arms and quickly assessed House was right. Duncan had the bright blue eyes, the long ears, fingers and arms of House. His hair was wavy and had the strangest mix of dark blonde with red hints. Once pointed out, Thirteen couldn't figure out how she didn't pick up on it earlier.

MacBeth sat motionless at her desk thinking about everything. It was obviously too late for them now that Stacy was back. But maybe he could find a way to have a relationship with his son. _I want Duncan to know his father. Please let this be more than just a passing interest to Greg. _

MacBeth got up exactly 25 minutes later and headed to House's office. When she got there a small crowd had formed. Thinking something might be wrong, she feverishly pushed through the crowd but once inside the only thing she saw was House lying on the floor with Duncan sitting on his chest squealing with delight and clapping his hands together. When Duncan saw MacBeth he automatically reached his arms up to her. MacBeth bent down and picked him up. She gave him a kiss and then started picking up the toys as the crowd disbursed.

"It's hard to believe he's just five months this week. If it weren't for his wobbly motor skills you wouldn't know he was just five months old. The peds nurse that was just in here said he's showing mental and social skills of at least a ten month old." House started to get up. "He's pretty friendly isn't he?" House said it like he couldn't believe that his son could be friendly.

MacBeth started laughing. "Very. I'm afraid that if he were ever kidnapped he'd charm his kidnappers and I'd never see him again. They'd keep him." She picked up the bag and started to leave. House put a hand on her shoulders.

"I'll come get him tomorrow at noon."

She opened her mouth to say no, but thought about it. It would be in a public place, a hospital with lots of people watching. Doubtful Duncan could get hurt. She nodded yes and left.

The next day he appeared promptly at noon and grabbed Duncan who held his arms out to House. "I see what you mean, he loves everyone." House grabbed the bag, "Do you have a stroller? I want to take him for a walk."

"In the paralegal's office, in the corner."

House went and retrieved the folded stroller, put Duncan in it and left. MacBeth was concerned that he was taking Duncan outside. She was so worried about House trying to kidnap him that she couldn't help herself, she followed him.

When he got outside House turned right and walked towards the hospital cafeteria. MacBeth didn't get too close but she watched him walk up to a table where Stacy was seated. Stacy turned immediately to the baby picked him up and started to play with him. MacBeth had a strong urge to rush to the table and grab Duncan out of her hands. But then she realized that if Stacy was going to be a part of House's life then Duncan needed to get to know her. Still the pain shooting through her heart hurt.

MacBeth walked slowly back to her office trying to keep control over her emotions. The reality was that she needed to forget about men and concentrate on the most important person in her life, Duncan. Several minutes after she arrived back in the office the phone rang.

"I'm having trouble calming Duncan down, is he hungry?"

"Possibly. I'll come down. Are you still at the outside cafeteria?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"The walls have eyes."

She got up and went out to the cafeteria. There was no sign of Stacy. Sitting down, she held out her hands to take a wailing Duncan. "Yep, that's a feed me cry." She took a baby's blanket, put it over her left shoulder for privacy, unsnapped the nursing bra and let Duncan latch on under the blanket. House watched as Duncan immediately soothed himself. "So where's Stacy?"

He smiled, wondering how she knew Stacy had been there, "When she heard you were coming down she left."

"I'd like to meet her."

"She feels awkward meeting you. Considering your clothing, who wouldn't?" He looked at her sitting across from him in a sailor's jumper and 13-button navy blue trousers.

"Bite me."

He smiled. "So when are you going to cash my check?"

"Not yet. You have to prove to me that this isn't just a Gregory House phase or attempt to manipulate me. Greg, I'm warning you; don't screw with my kid or you'll never screw again. And it won't be jalapeño sauce this time."

He looked at her and remembered the night at Cuddy's house and snickered. She was never boring. "Did you enjoy Argentina?"

"Of course. Guillermo treated me like I was a queen. Tomás called me Santa Evita, presiding over the manor. At least Memo never left me waiting while he screwed someone else."

"Ouch, you just can't let that go can you?"

She exhaled and looked around as she could feel Duncan finishing up with the left breast. She handed him to House, "Hold him so I can switch sides." She pulled one side of the jumper down, switched towels and pulled the other side up for Duncan to nurse.

"Do you nurse all the time or use bottles?"

"Occasionally bottles, but mostly the breast."

"You might want to bring a bottle to the hospital just in case I have him, I can feed him."

"What, you plan on doing this on a regular basis?"

"Yes."

"I'm not here every day."

"Then I guess I won't get to be with him on those days, will I? Can we call a truce for Duncan's sake?"

She let out a little laugh of frustration, "Don't make me the bad guy here." They sat for a few minutes in silence while they watched Duncan nurse. House ate his fries and drank his coke.

"You know, you look peaceful when you nurse him."

"He'll probably go to sleep. If he doesn't you'll need to change his diaper. But there is an adage you need to learn and make sure you follow, 'Never wake a sleeping baby.' If he can sleep in a wet diaper, let him."

She was right; Duncan went to sleep while nursing. House tilted the stroller back and they placed him in it to sleep. They looked like any other couple working in tandem to take care of their child. When he was in his stroller House asked, "Can I get you something?"

"A coke."

He handed her five dollars. "Get me a churrro."

"What's this?"

"Money for your coke and my churro. You don't expect me to wait in line for it? You fly, I buy." She just stood there with her mouth open, "Hey, I get an hour with my kid, I'm not spending half of it waiting in line for your coke, now scoot."

She shook her head but went and stood in line. When she returned she handed him a churro and change. As he pocketed the change she reached over and broke off a piece of the churro and ate it. He shook his head in feigned disapproval.

"You look nice today. Are those Ralph Lauren Chinos?"

"Yep."

"You look good in them."

"Are you flirting with me?"

She became flustered, "No, I know you have a girlfriend. I'm past competing for you. As far as I'm concerned, Stacy can have you. I think she's a better fit than Jessica was. Of course, I was your best chance to have an interesting relationship, but your loss is my gain. Now I don't have to put up with your crap."

He got close to her, about six inches from her face and said, "But you love my crap, don't you?"

"Did I say bite me?"

They both laughed. Then, when they each realized how much they missed each other, they grew quiet.

"I better get back. Do you want me to take Duncan?"

"I'll bring him back in a little while."

She got up and left the table feeling strange. She missed the banter, the fun of being with him, how he could spice things up. She was also touched by the way he took care of Duncan. _I hope Stacy appreciates him._


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi Readers...giving you an extra one tonight, because I may not be around tomorrow to give you one! Hope you are enjoying it. Please leave me a note to let me know!**

**Chapter 34**

**Unhappy Decisions**

Once he started spending time with Duncan, House was uneasy, fidgety. He knew he was falling right back into the old patterns ; it was easy to do with Stacy. The more she yelled, the more he would push her buttons, creating a never ending circle of fighting, making up and more hurt feelings. But he never really had to change because the consequences with Stacy were minimal; she always seemed to forgive him. But as he drew into himself, Stacy became anxious, recognizing a familiar trend in their relationship. Feeling the pain of House slipping away was exhausting and frightening, causing her to cry on her way home to Short Hills after spending weekends with House.

He started making excuses not to drive to Short Hills or, if he did, he was cranky, sometimes mean, as he thought about his son and what he was missing by not being with him. There were weeks where he would forget to call her until Thursday or sometimes even Friday. More frustrating, he would call at the last minute to say he wasn't coming up to see her because he had a patient. She tried to make him call in advance, let her know what was going on so she could make plans, but he frequently forgot or was too busy.

House quickly learned how to get MacBeth's attention. He would come and get Duncan and then call her to ask a question about Duncan's behavior or appearance. It would end in either a long telephone conversation that strayed away from Duncan, covered other subjects and then came back to Duncan or a personal visit from MacBeth to take care of a perceived problem House claimed he was having with Duncan. At first MacBeth didn't catch on but then it became so obvious that even a moron could see what he was doing. But she played along; she loved those few minutes during the day when she got to see him as he collected Duncan. She enjoyed the subsequent conversations on the phone or in person even more. House knew she knew what he was doing and it made it even more fun for him. He became more inventive all the time.

"You know, his tongue is blue today." House was on his cell phone to MacBeth.

"No it isn't, it's pink like it always is."

"Hmm. I say blue."

"I'm coming down...where are you?"

"At the lake."

_"Lake Carnegie?"_

"No the one at the other end, in the park, you can walk to it. I do."

She walked north to the little park with the lake and discovered House sitting on a picnic bench under a huge oak tree. He had a picnic lunch for the two of them. "What's this?"

"It was two years ago this month that I first saw you in your go-go boots. I brought you some chicken curry salad, an apple and a diet coke."

She looked at him, the food, Duncan sleeping in his stroller and the calm, peaceful lake and gave in."You said chicken curry salad?"

He handed it to her and she sat down. "I made the chicken curry salad."

"Get outta here...you did not."

"Okay, I took regular chicken salad, added the curry, some cumin, almonds, raisins and grapes."

"It's good." she said with her mouth full.

"It's nice to eat together." He looked away from her, "It's good for Duncan to see us together, eating like this."

"He's asleep, he can't see us."

"By osmosis...he's processing what he hears even when he's sleeping. Right now he hears us together, being civil to each other. It's good for him to hear two adults being civil. It would be better if he could hear two adults who were fond of each other _living_ together."

"Oh, I get it. You want Stacy to move in with you and you're trying to butter me up so I'll let Duncan come and stay over with you." She was hurt and angry that he had been playing her with these little meetings and this picnic.

House frowned and shook his head. "How did you get all that out of what I just said? You have an active imagination."

"I understand that it's getting serious between the two of you, but I need to meet Stacy before I can let Duncan stay over. If I like her and she seems level headed, I'll let you take him for a night, but just a night."

"Aaaaaa." House thew his hands into the air and shook all over from frustration. "I was suggesting something else, but forget it. It was a stupid, stupid idea."

"What was a stupid idea?"

"Just forget it." He paused and looked at the stroller, "It looks like Duncan is waking up." House got up, went over and picked him up, kissed him on his cheek and brought him back to the table.

She was done with her meal and had calmed down, "What was a stupid idea?"

The mention of Stacy and her moving in with him had been like cold water splashed on his face. Stacy had been suggesting that they move in together again and he had been resisting the idea. He was starting to feel the same way he felt just before the infarction, bored. He loved her but sometimes their relationship could be so mind-numbingly boring that he would prefer to be alone. Still, he should deal with Stacy first, find out if they could make it work before trying to convince MacBeth to come back to him.

"It really was a stupid idea. Can we forget I said anything? He needs changing he's got a big dump in there."

She shut up and went through the business of changing Duncan's diaper wondering if he had meant they should get back together. She put him back in the stroller and asked, "Do you want to walk back now?"

"Sure."

They talked about the recent animation film festival and realized they must have been in the audience on the same night. House had been there with Stacy and MacBeth had gone with Mary. It was a lively debate between them over which was the best film. House eventually called her ignorant and naive during the debate but, as usual, MacBeth ignored him.

"So how is Taco?"

"He's doing well. I expect him any day now. He's in California and wants to come see Duncan. He became pretty attached to him."

"I bet."

* * *

Three days later on Friday, Stacy came to PPTH to have lunch with House and to give him his ticket to get into the play that evening. He told her he would probably be late, they were expecting a patient later that afternoon. As they were sitting in the cafeteria there was a murmur and House looked up from his Reuben to see all the women looking at the door. House looked at Stacy who was also staring at the gorgeous man standing in the doorway apparently waiting for someone. It didn't surprise him; they were all staring at Guillermo. Guillermo waved at Greg who nodded back.

"You know _him_?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, it's MacBeth's ...well, to this day I'm not sure what he is to her. More than friends but less than a couple."

MacBeth showed up at the doorway with Duncan on her shoulder. Guillermo took Duncan from her and carried him. House wanted to run over and yank Duncan from his arms. It suddenly hit House that although he might get a few hours a week with his son, Duncan would probably look to Guillermo as a father figure as he got older. Memo was much more likely to play a larger role in Duncan's life than House. House noted how easy he held Duncan and how they played together as they stood in line. Stacy could see the jealousy in House's eyes as he watched.

The three of them went through the line and the only table left was directly next to Stacy. They made their way over and Guillermo stopped out of politeness to say hello to House. House noted that every woman, including Stacy, was following Guillermo with their eyes.

"Greg, so good to see you." Guillermo smiled. He had to hold Duncan back as he leaned down with his arms outstetched to his dad. House reached back, he wanted Duncan. Guillermo, pleased to see this reaction in both of them, handed Duncan to House. Guillermo turned to Stacy, "I'm Guillermo Castillo."

"Stacy Warner."

"I'm pleased to meet you Stacy. Greg, we should all have dinner some night while I'm here."

"We're busy." House said. MacBeth walked up to the table and gave her son a silly look to which he giggled. MacBeth leaned over and grabbed a fry from House's plate. House said nothing but looked at Stacy sheepishly.

It was obvious that House wasn't going to make the introductions so MacBeth offered her hand and said, "Hi, I'm MacBeth Stratford and you must be Stacy."

"Yes, glad to meet you. You have an adorable son." Stacy said. She was amused by the woman standing in front of her dressed in a granny skirt, peasant blouse, love beads and headband.

"Thank you. He takes after me." They all laughed, even House. "Greg, I need to eat and get back to work, I have a deadline on a motion. Mind if I get Duncan back from you. I need to feed him."

House handed the baby back and they went to the table to eat. House and Stacy both watched as Guillermo held Duncan while MacBeth prepared to feed him. House always found himself strangely attracted to MacBeth when she nursed Duncan. He found it oddly erotic. He wondered if Guillermo felt the same way?

Stacy watched House stare at MacBeth. How could she compete with the Madonna and child just fifteen feet away? Especially since Duncan was his child.

Guillermo and MacBeth started laughing at something that they were talking about. House tried to listen in but they were speaking Spanish and although House spoke enough Spanish to get in trouble, they were speaking too quickly for him to catch all of it. House looked around and saw that Guillermo was generating a lot of attention. Not only was he a celebrity splashed across numerous society pages, but he was also incredibly good looking. The cafeteria was starting to fill with people who weren't eating. House and Stacy got up and bused their table.

"He's better looking in person than on those entertainment shows. He's very classy." Stacy mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"He really loves her doesn't he? You can tell the way he looks at her, treats her and treats Duncan. It's like they all belong together."

Stacy was hoping by pointing this out she could make House see that MacBeth was better off with Guillermo. Without knowing it, she was actually feeding the jealousy and envy that House harbored when it came to Guillermo.

_He's where I should be, enjoying what I should have._

* * *

Guillermo had met someone. She wasn't MacBeth but she was fun and intelligent. And for the first time in his life, he felt a little guilty for being with MacBeth. He got up out of MacBeth's bed and went to the windows to look out onto the lake. He saw a herd of deer and watched as they slowly ate the grass at their feet. He wanted all of this so badly. He wanted to wake up to Mac for the rest of his life, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Looking at her lying in bed on her side, the covers were pulled down revealing her back and the profile of her left breast. She was gorgeous and the only woman in his life that didn't make demands on him, who accepted him for who he was, not as this perceived persona. He went and got back in bed, woke her up and made love to her. The lovemaking was sweet and slow.

When they were done and cuddling in each other's arms she asked him, "What's wrong? You've been so quiet, not yourself."

"I've met someone." He said softly.

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked.

"I may ask her to marry me."

She looked up into his face with a big grin, "That's great, oh Guillermo, that's wonderful. She must be fabulous for you to feel this way. Who is she?"

He stared for a few lingering seconds into her gray eyes and kissed her forehead. "She's Cassandra Malconni. Malconni Electronics. I met her at a charity event in Los Angeles about a year ago. We've been seeing each other off and on since then. She's very nice, intelligent. You'd like her."

"I'm sure I will." She kept smiling but Guillermo couldn't look at her, "What is it?"

"She knows how I feel about you and she's demanding that, if we get serious, I stop seeing you."

The blood drained from MacBeth's face and her heart raced. She sat up too quickly and felt her head spin. "Really?" She looked like a little girl who had been told that Disneyland was closed.

He looked at her in misery. "Darling, tell me what to do. I should get married, have more children, but not being with you breaks my heart. The idea that I won't see this face again is so painful."

"But why did she ask you to do this?"

"No matter where we go she hears about you, about you and me together. Everyone asks about you, they tell her stories about you. In general you have become this apparition that hangs over our relationship and she can't handle it. It's caused a chasm between Cassie and me so I agreed to come here to let you know that we can no longer be together. If we see each other at functions I am to ignore you, avoid you at all costs. She told me she doesn't want a Camilla Parker Bowles in her life."

"I don't know what to say. I want you to be happy, but _what a cost_. This is a high price to pay. We can't even be friends? It's so unfair."

"Yes I know, but she was quite adamant."

MacBeth pulled out of his arms and rolled over on her side away from him. She swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine life without Guillermo. His calmness, humor and wisdom were all so important to her.

"I've lost Boz, Greg and now you. What's wrong with me?"

Guillermo's body slumped. The pain coming from his chest and the muscles contracting in his shoulders made him wince. He had to adjust his posture. He wanted to grab her up into his arms and never let her go. Instead he simply put his hand on her shoulder. "You know you only have to say one word to me and it would all be decided. You just have to say, "yes."

_Yes I'll marry you. I might have married him at one time, if I hadn't met Greg. How could I marry Guillermo when I can't give him the kind of love he so deserves? But what else is left? Greg looked so comfortable with Stacy. He obviously loves her and not me. I should say yes. I could keep Memo and __Tomás__ if I did._

"I want to say yes, but I know I'd just be doing it so I could keep seeing you. It would be too selfish of me. I really love you Guillermo, and maybe it is the kind of love that one can marry for, but I need to get Greg out of my system. I'm still getting used to the idea that he is with Stacy and not me. I know he's never coming back to me. When he was with Jessica it was easy. I knew she was wrong for him, but not Stacy. She's always been the one he needs and wants. Still, I need more time to deal with it and I can't ask you to wait. I want you to be happy. _I want you to marry Cassandra__._ Give her whatever she asks for. If not seeing me is the price you have to pay to be happy, then that's the price and you need to pay it. There is no man in the world who deserves love more than you." Her voice quivered as her eyes filled up.

They were quiet. MacBeth still had her back to him staring straight ahead at the wall with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her because Guillermo hated when MacBeth cried. She wiped her tears and then got up and went into the bathroom. Guillermo looked down and saw his own tears drop one by one onto the comforter. He took a deep breath and went down the hall into one of the other bathrooms to take a shower. When they were both dressed they went into the library where MacBeth fed Duncan. Guillermo played with him for a few minutes while MacBeth took some photos of the two of them together. After a few minutes MacBeth gave Duncan back to Carmina, the nanny, who took Duncan to the playroom.

"I've got to go, my meeting in Sao Paulo is tomorrow and I have to get back." He said in a quiet, cheerless voice. Taking a deep breath, Guillermo crossed the room to hold her one last time. She put her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Pulling her chin up, Memo leaned in for a kiss. It was a slow kiss, one she wished would never stop, and then he kissed her forehead and strode out of the room at a fast clip. She heard voices, Jason and Guillermo's, the front door closed and a car pulled away. She collapsed onto the sofa and cried for the rest of the day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**All Alone**

MacBeth couldn't get up on Monday. She fed Duncan and went back to sleep. She woke up at 10:00 am when the associate at the hospital called with a question. She answered the question and told him not to expect her at work. The Jersey Children's hospital had two talented attorneys handling the caseload so she rarely had to get involved with their work. PPTH had the new associate who was a very capable attorney but inexperienced in certain matters. MacBeth was needed there to handle the overflow and to manage both firms. PPTH wasn't sued as often as Jersey Children's so it didn't need a large legal staff.

By Thursday, no one had heard from MacBeth so Cuddy finally called to see what was wrong. "MacBeth are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"You haven't been in here or at Children's all week. Clark says that you have some deadlines coming up and he's going to have a hard time meeting all of them without some assistance."

"Oh. What day is it?" She couldn't remember.

"Thursday. MacBeth, you don't sound well. What's wrong?"

"I'll be in tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Cuddy hung up, looked at Clark and shrugged her shoulders. "Something is wrong, terribly wrong. She sounded drugged."

The next day MacBeth pulled herself out of bed and took a shower for the first time in five days. She stood in the shower for half an hour until her skin was bright pink from the warm water. Dressing felt like a chore. Putting on a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie, she finished by taking a comb through her long hair and then putting on some sneakers. It all seemed so hard and terribly exhausting. Looking back at her bed, she wanted to climb back in it but the staff had already stripped it. The sheets were normally changed every other day, but she hadn't gotten out of bed long enough for the staff to pull them off. The maid was waiting for her to leave so she could make the bed.

MacBeth was driven into work by Jason. Most of the staff didn't recognize her at first. She was pale with no makeup to highlight her blonde eyelashes and brows. They had never seen her in plain clothes, especially just jeans and a t-shirt. After a few phone calls, she settled in and started to catch up on work. Eventually, she reached the file containing House's case. Dialing House, the call went to voicemail, "Greg, when you get a chance please come up and see me. I need some facts from you before I answer the interrogatories. I'm leaving at 4:30 p.m."

At lunch she grabbed a diet coke and told the paralegals she was going to take a walk down to the lake and she'd be back in about forty minutes. She just needed to get out for awhile; MacBeth could feel herself sinking and thought maybe a walk would help. Five minutes after she left House showed up. He cornered Jenny.

"Hey, where's she been?"

Jenny shrugged.

"Well, where is she now? She told me that she wanted to see me."

Jenny looked at Melanie and Melanie was the one who answered, "She doesn't look well Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy had to call her at home to get her to come in and she didn't even know what day it was. She was pretty out of it when she arrived. We're worried about her."

"Is she sick?"

"We don't know but I think it might have something to do with this." She picked up the Philadelphia paper and showed him the society page. There was a photo of Guillermo with a brunette and an announcement that they were engaged to be married.

House thought about it._ Guillermo is getting married? But MacBeth always said she wanted him to get married so why would that upset her? Unless his fiancé isn't enamored with MacBeth. That's it; the fiancé is jealous and has come between them. MacBeth's losing Guillermo. It hasn't been that long since she lost Boz. She must feel all alone, scared._

"Okay, where is she now?"

"She went down to the lake."

House wasn't sure which lake, but Lake Carnegie was a good hike from PPTH while the park with the small lake was an easy walk. He took his chances with the park. He arrived at the park and started to look around finally finding her sitting on the ground, her knees bent up with her head resting on them. She was crying. He watched her back heave up and down with each sob. House sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into him. He kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"I want you to go back to wearing those strange outfits. You look odd in jeans and a t-shirt. I almost didn't recognize you. Come on, stop getting my shirt wet. You still have someone who's going to look out for you and Duncan. I won't let the wolves eat the two of you."

She started to calm down. Finally, her eyes met his and he almost told her how horrible she looked all red faced, bleary and snotty, but he kept his tongue still for once. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to her as she blew her nose rather loudly. He chuckled while MacBeth's head found a warm place on his chest and she hugged him. After a few minutes he used the tree trunk and his cane to stand and then pulled her up with him tugging her close to his body as he did. He wanted to kiss her but realized that he had already made a mess of things by giving into his desires without thinking them through. Restraint was what was needed now.

She followed him hand in hand back to the hospital. Before he left her office he turned and said to her, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to make all of this better, but I want you to know that I'm aware that I made some bad errors in judgment. I made some really stupid mistakes. But you were no angel either." Before she could respond, he left. She tried to think, figure out what he was trying to tell her, but it hurt her head too much so she decided to go home and start fresh the next day.

The next day she pulled herself out of her bed and went to work again without Duncan. Duncan had been weaned and was now having real food and an occasional bottle so he often stayed at home with his nanny.

House still needed to sign the verification that MacBeth had to attach to the interrogatories. It was a great excuse to go see him and thank him for his support and kindness the previous day. She decided to go at noon to invite him to lunch. Wanting to impress him, she had worn a 1950's sheath with pointy pumps. Heads turned as she walked down to House's office. The blinds were drawn, so she didn't see that he was with someone until she walked in and saw Stacy and House kissing, his hands spread over her ass. He saw MacBeth's face over Stacy's shoulder and stopped immediately. Stacy turned around and saw MacBeth standing in the doorway with a piece of paper.

"Hi Stacy. Greg, I need your signature on this. It's a verification for the interrogatories. I'll leave it for you to sign."

House could see the pain in her eyes and he felt guilty. _I'm feeling guilty for kissing my girlfriend. There's something not right with this picture. _ She handed it to him and left.

Stacy watched his face and felt a knot in her stomach. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see he was being torn apart. _He still feels pulled to her. It must be the baby. I know he loves me, but I feel like something is wrong. It makes me feel like a guillotine is hanging over my head. _

"Greg? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He put the verification down on the desk and then looked at her and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight, ok?" Stacy reached up and gave him a kiss and left.

MacBeth was in her office trying to do paperwork but the tears kept falling onto the documents, smearing the ink, "Damn, damn, damn." _Who was I kidding? Getting dressed up to see a man who loves another woman-a beautiful, intelligent woman who he obviously adores. I read too much into yesterday, what an idiot. I need to move on, forget men, enjoy my son and live my life. I am going to be alone, alone, alone. I'll be fine alone with my son. I have Duncan and that's all that counts. I'm okay. I'm okay!_

She managed to dry up her tears and realized that she still felt hungry. Since this was the first time in a week that she had an appetite she decided to indulge herself and go to the cafeteria to get a Cheeseburger and fries. The cafeteria was buzzing and the line was fairly long. MacBeth debated about leaving, but knew she needed to eat or people were going to talk about the weight loss, suspect that she had cancer. She was too thin, hovering just above 105 lbs. MacBeth stayed in line and waited, not noticing that Wilson and House had walked in and were now in line several places behind her.

"MacBeth." House called out.

She turned around and said calmly, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she smiled at the people who filled the gap between her and House.

"You know," he gave a silly head nod, "with Guillermo marrying another woman?"

Something inside her exploded and she spewed, "Oh I'm just delighted. Seems all the men in my life manage to find a way of leaving me. Some get married, some die and then there are the ones who screw around on me. I'm just lucky; I don't have to put up with anyone snoring, like you, in bed next to me for the rest of my life. What about you Greg, are you enjoying all this? Do you get off playing me? Hugging me, comforting me, flirting with me and then going home to Stacy? You've got us both dancing on a string don't you? It must make you feel like a real man."

House looked like she had just thrown sand in his face; he had bargained on her just turning her back and ignoring him. The five men and women behind her were amused and kept looking back and forth between her and House. Wilson closed his eyes. He couldn't see this ending well. House jumped out of line and walked up to her, grabbing her elbow. She yanked it out of his hand. The crowd continued staring at them.

"Get back in line and leave me alone. _I just want to be alone_." She looked at the cook, "Cheeseburger please, with fries."

"You are so full of crap aren't you?" He was starting to raise his voice and now the whole cafeteria was watching, "You don't want to be alone; in fact it scares you to death to think of being alone like you were when your parents shipped you off to boarding school to be rid of you. Can you blame them? I'd ship you off too with your mouth. And player? Who's the bigger player? You kept poor Guillermo on a golden leash all these years because you didn't want to be alone. You wouldn't cut him loose because you wanted to snare someone in your money trap before you'd let him go to have a life. You're the real player here."

She hauled off and threw a right cross directly at his chin, sending him sailing, landing just ten feet away on his butt. She was more stunned by her actions than anyone else in the room. Putting both hands over her mouth, she stared as he tried to get up. Wilson went over and helped him up.

MacBeth started running for the door. House, now on his feet, yelled at her, "Don't you run away, come back and fight like a man...you play people like one!" She turned and with her lips and jaws clenched together, glared at him. House looked around and saw that everyone was watching them. "What are you all looking at? We're just rehearsing for 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolfe?'"

"I don't know how I managed to get into bed with you...you arrogant, hypocritical, misanthropic jerk. Shall we talk about your Daddy issues? Maybe if you had felt loved you wouldn't feel the need to test anyone who did love you. You think it's just fate that you keep screwing other women to avoid a relationship with me? I scare the hell out of you. You're afraid that you won't be able to pull your games with me and you'll have to face whatever it is inside you that makes you so miserable. You're afraid you might be happy and then you won't be the great House, you'd be just plain old happy Greg. And Greg is about as foreign to you as being Mother Theresa."

The whole cafeteria clapped. House looked around giving them all the evil eye. They stopped clapping.

"Now you sound like Wilson. Happy? You think we could be happy? Me, the pessimist, the misanthrope, the guy with the limp? You, the rich bitch, queen of weird-with your eccentric costumes, odd behavior and pot smoking?"

"Yeah, there was a time when I thought we could be happy." Her voice cracked with sudden awareness that she was talking in the past tense.

The fight went out of House. He tried not to look at her; it made him uneasy to see her cry. "Well if you feel that way, then maybe we ought to see if we can go to Camp David and work on a peace accord? Look, MacBeth, I still love you and although I may regret it, I'm pretty sure that we should get together and work on this happiness fantasy you have."

She shook her head like she hadn't heard right, "Let me get this straight. I just walked in on you with your girlfriend, who you were French kissing in your office only fifteen minutes ago and now you're asking me to...What are you asking me to do? Are you asking me to marry you?"

He looked around, embarrassed over having to share an intimate moment, but he realized that if he didn't give her an answer he would lose her; she'd be out that door forever. "Yes. Will you marry me?"

"What are you going to tell your poor girlfriend? Gee honey, you can be a bridesmaid?"

The crowd laughed.

"I'll tell her the truth, that I love you more; that I want to be with you and my son."

Wilson winced at the thought of Stacy being hurt.

There were a few ahhs from the people in the audience that didn't know House. "Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

There was a rather large contingent of hospital staff that yelled at MacBeth, "No, don't do it."

She turned to the audience and laughed, "Come on you guys, he's the father of my son and besides he's pretty good in the sack."

House stood firmly planted, leaning heavily on the cane to keep from shaking all over. She had one hand on her hip and was contemplating what he had asked, "Ok, we'll get married."

The audience was clapping as Wilson approached her. "I hope you know what you're doing." He gave her a kiss on both cheeks and turned and went to House, shook his hand and said, "I'm not sure I approve, Stacy doesn't deserve this. But, you two have something and I guess you need to see if it will work." Wilson's shoulder slumped as he motioned towards MacBeth. "I think you're supposed to go over there and kiss her."

House walked over and glared down at her. The expression she returned was equally stern. Finally, breaking into a big smile, House leaned down and kissed her with passion. There was more clapping while some were shaking their heads in disbelief.

******************

House took her back to her office and while she was telling the paralegals she told House to call the corporate attorneys and tell them to hire another associate and to send them down to PPTH as soon as possible.

"Who the hell are you?" the attorney at Stratford Enterprises asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." House said, "I'm going to marry your boss. The next voice you hear will be MacBeth telling you to do what I just said."

He held the receiver up to her mouth and she said, "Tony, do what he says. I'm going to be off work for a few weeks and Clark needs help."

"Yes, MacBeth."

House took the receiver back and said, "Glad we could have this little chat, _Tony._" After hanging up, House called Jason and told him to come and pick them up. "I'm going down to Cuddy's office. You stay here for a minute."

House burst into Cuddy's office while she was talking to Nurse Brenda. "I heard what just happened in the cafeteria. Did you have to air your dirty laundry in front of _everyone_? I take it you want a couple of weeks off?" Her voice grew soft, "What about Stacy?"

"Yes, well that could be a problem. I'm going to see her tonight."

"Oh House, poor Stacy. I feel for her but I'm happy for you and MacBeth. It will be good for Duncan to have a father 24/7...I'm not sure I would have chosen you but so far you've been good to him. Of course you can have the time off to marry the boss. Send your team in here; I need to talk to them."

House went up to his office, grabbed his backpack and realized that the team was down in the clinic. He took the elevator to the third floor, went to MacBeth's office, collected her and her things and then went downstairs. Jason was waiting outside at the bottom of the stairs so MacBeth went and got into the car. House found Foreman, told him to gather the team and go see Cuddy, then joined MacBeth in the back seat.

"Jason, we need to go by my apartment." He gave Jason the address and then sat back. When they arrived, he saw Stacy's car parked outside. She had a key and so he knew he would find her inside. "Stacy is here. I need to talk to her and then I'll drive out to join you."

"Okay. God, I feel terrible. I know what it feels like to lose the man you love. How are you going to do it?"

"Come on, you know there's no way to sugarcoat this. I'll just tell her."

"Good luck."

He kissed her and got out, walked into the entryway and opened the door to his apartment. He could hear Stacy in the kitchen singing. She walked to the kitchen doorway when she heard him come in.

"Hi! I have spaghetti and meatballs on the stove. It will all be done in a half-hour." She wiped her hands on a paper towel and looked at him. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"I feel like King Solomon."

"You were asked to make a choice?" She said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I did make one, months ago. But when I did I made it for the wrong reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I made it because it was easy and familiar and the other choice scared me."

She sat down and looked at him, her heart sinking, "Greg, you're telling me that familiarity breeds contempt. And I'm familiar aren't I?"

"Perhaps. Now I realize that I stayed with Jessica because my feelings for MacBeth scared me. I didn't understand MacBeth and I couldn't control her so I did anything I could to sabotage our relationship."

"And then, when you broke it off with Jessica, I came into the picture. I'm familiar, available and controllable. But I'm not MacBeth and I don't have your baby in tow. I'm just the woman who keeps coming back and getting her heart stomped on. Is that what this is about? You're going back to MacBeth, right?"

He nodded his head, yes. "I haven't stopped loving her and I want to be with my son. I could give you platitudes like, 'I'll always love you,' but you don't deserve that even if it is true. I'm marrying MacBeth. I'm sorry Stacy, I really am sorry. I thought when we got back together I would appreciate you more, that I could keep from making the same mistakes as before. But it was too easy to just fall back into the same pattern. We love each other but we just weren't meant to stay together."

Without saying a word, Stacy went through the apartment and gathered up her things, throwing them into plastic bags. House went into the kitchen and turned off the stove, took the food, but it in a bowl and stuck it in the refrigerator. The whole time she vacillated between calling him a selfish bastard and crying. At one point she warned him that this was it--she would never come back to him if he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, help her through this, but he knew that he couldn't, so he waited and after fifteen minutes she came out of the bathroom, looked at him with sad brown eyes, threw the key at him and left.

House called MacBeth on her cell, "I'll be there in an hour."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Housemates**

The headlines in the Wall Street Journal and Society page indicated that MacBeth Tearlag Stratford and Gregory House M.D. were secretly married one week ago in Manassas, Virginia sending shockwaves through Stratford Enterprises when it was revealed that the marriage had occurred without a prenuptial agreement.

House and MacBeth walked through the hospital doors and were greeted with stares from all of the staff. MacBeth was delighted to show off her wedding set, the set that had belonged to House's Grandmother. She had insisted that it be altered, sized to fit her fingers. They grabbed an elevator first to the second floor where House got off and walked the short distance to his office. MacBeth continued to the third floor.

As soon as House walked in his staff jumped up. Chase rushed forward and slapped his back, "Congratulations. I never thought you'd get married."

"You managed to get her to the altar without a prenup? You are the man." Foreman announced.

"I'm just glad that Duncan has his dad now." Thirteen said.

"Yes, well can we talk about our new patient?"

There was a call, Thirteen picked it up. "House, it's your wife."

"Yes dear?" He said with an exaggerated voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

"In person."

"I have a patient."

"Now."

"Patient, darling, you know life and death. I'll talk to you later." he hung up.

She jumped up and went up to the fourth floor , walked into the presentation room and tapped her foot as she watched House write something on the white board as Chase went through a file.

Chase didn't bother to look up. He told the team, "A 21 year old presented in July complaining of a large painless lump in the left arm pit which he reported having for the six months prior . He is a manual laborer working in the new Princeton library project. He's from Tamil Nadu, India. There's no history of episodic fever, cough, weight loss, swelling of the left upper extremity or any lumps elsewhere in the body. Clinical examination revealed a mobile and non-tender mass of matted lymph nodes measuring 5 cm 5 cm with heterogeneous (soft to firm) consistency with some cystic areas, in the central part of the left axilla No other lymph node groups were significantly enlarged. External genitalia were normal. General examination revealed no other abnormalities.

"Tubercular axillary lymphadenitis?" MacBeth suggested.

House pulled the sucker out of his mouth and stared at her along with the rest of the team. House shrugged and told them, "Get a chest x-ray and get a CB3 and CB4, check for leucocytosis, eosinophilia or parasites." They all exited with their orders.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you're diagnosis was worth checking out so that's what we're doing. You should be a doctor not a paper pusher."

"I need to talk to you."

He looked at her in her Edwardian slip dress and flowers placed in the bun that sat high on her head. He loved her little body and thought seriously about bending her over his desk and having her.

She looked at him and knew that expression. "Oh, for God's sakes Greg, I'm going to be bowlegged before you're done with me. Can you forget about my thighs and concentrate on what I need to ask you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. The thighs are pretty tempting." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and then began rubbing her thighs.

She jumped back and said, "Greg, I don't have time for your genital workout. The stockholders are going nuts right now. Several important deals are going south because of our marriage."

"Our marriage?" He asked. She threw the newspaper at him and he read the article. He looked over at her, "You never asked me to sign a prenup."

"I know, I have an old fashioned approach to marriage and relationships. I'm the only multi-millionaire that doesn't believe in pre-nups, but now I'm catching flak. Most of my money is in trusts; you wouldn't be able to touch it anyway even if we divorce. But I probably have a third of my estate that isn't in a trust. Would you be willing to sign a post-nup so that I can get these deals to go through?"

He sat down and looked her over. It seemed strange, like she was testing him._ I thought it was odd that she didn't ask me to sign anything. I bet Charles and Wyman are crapping in their pants. Oh, I could yank their chain and say no_. But then he looked at MacBeth who had been willing to gamble her fortune on him and he knew he couldn't disappoint her. He had to let her know that this marriage wasn't about the money, he really did love her.

"Where do I sign?"

She smiled sweetly and hugged him. "The documents are being delivered as we speak. My thighs are ready for you Dr. House. Where would you like your reward?"

House smiled slyly. Office sex was some of his favorite sex. He was excited about his reward and started looking around. "My office?" His voice was higher than usual, almost childlike. She went and locked both doors and closed the blinds.

He took his arm and pushed everything to one side on his desk as she sashayed towards him. Judging from the bulge in his pants, this wasn't going to take long. He sat on the edge of his desk on the drawer side as MacBeth slinked up to him. Her hands ran down his broad chest as she kissed his rough beard and lips.

He felt her breast through the filmy silk of her Eduardian dress. Reaching down, he slowly pulled the skirt of the dress up while exploring the tip of her tongue with his. He felt her pubic mound under the silk of her panties which only increased the pressure in his genitals. Finding the elastic of her panties, he pushed his fingers under and felt inside her. She was warm and wet.

His zipper unzipped easily for her. She stuck her hand inside and unleashed his erection. He felt like a thick broom handle. Despite being hard and ready, she still played with him, pulling back slightly from her mouth to concentrate on the feel of her hand jerking firmly up and down his shaft. Her pressure was increasing and so was the rhythm. He swallowed hard and yanked on her panties, tearing them off and throwing them down on the floor. Without permission, he turned her around and bent her over the desk, spread her legs and entered her from behind. It was only a few thrusts before he exploded inside her over and over as he let out short but loud moans. He stopped and fell over onto her back, panting hard.

"Honey, as flattering as it is to have you this spent, you need to pull out and get back to work, there are people in the next room who keep trying to open your door."

House glanced over. Under the blinds he could see feet just outside his office. He chuckled and pulled out, dressed himself and swatted her on the butt. "You better get those thighs back upstairs." MacBeth pulled down her skirt and went to the bathroom to clean up.

House let the team in and they all looked at each other as they stared at the torn panties on the floor. House glanced down at the object of their attention, then said, "Oh that's where I put them. I like to wear MacBeth's underwear; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He watched them roll their eyes and then he asked. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Blood tests came back negative for leucocytosis, eosinophilia or parasites. Tests were negative for parasites. We're still waiting to do the aspiration when he gets back from radiology."

"Wait until tonight and get another blood sample. Do a scan and then and another needle aspiration."

As they walked out the door to do the tests Foreman turned to them, "House almost seems happy, doesn't he? I guess that's what happens when you're getting laid on a regular basis. Did you see his desk?"

"When you're wife's hot, you can't always wait." Chase added.

Thirteen said nothing but shook her head at the boys.

****

House bent over and picked up his wife's panties from the floor, stuffing them in his desk drawer. He was checking the test results when the phone call came in, "Honey, the papers are here for you to sign."

When he arrived, there was a woman with a brief case standing by her desk. "Piper, this is my husband, Gregory House. Honey, Piper's the notary and you're going to have to give her your driver's license for identification."

House pulled out his wallet and gave his license to her. "I need to get back, where do I sign?"

"You should read this and have an attorney look at it before you sign it."

"You trusted me when we got married, I trust you."

"Still, all I want you to sign right now and have acknowledged is that you have received the documents and were told to go see an attorney." She pulled out the document to be signed from the package.

He was getting frustrated, "Just show me where to sign."

"Damn it, Greg, no! You need to go talk to a lawyer before you sign the agreement. Please."

"Ok!." He signed the acknowledgment.

After Piper left House told MacBeth, "It wasn't Tubercular axillary lymphadenitis but that was a brilliant try. MacBeth, you have a gift for medicine. Even I hadn't even thought of that."

"What is it?"

"We'll see."

It turned out that the nocturnal venous blood smear examination showed eosinophilia but failed to show any microfilaria. The absolute eosinophil count was 2520/mm. He had a massive infection of round worms which had caused permanent damage to his lymph system and kidneys. House had him treated and within two days he went home with medication.

House had Wilson make an appointment with his attorney for lunch the following day. House had the documents delivered to the attorney that afternoon so he could review them before they met. He took Wilson with him to the appointment.

"Uh, if I say things in front of James, then the attorney-client privilege may not apply to this communication. Are you okay with that?"

"He's my peeps. I need him to tell me what to do."

"Ok." The attorney looked straight at House. "Your wife is rich and my advice is not to sign this at all. You're already married. If she had wanted to control what you could get in a divorce, she should have thought of that before."

"I'm signing this so just tell me what I'm signing."

"Well, if this were a prenup I wouldn't have any complaints. She's being extremely generous. For every year of marriage until the tenth year you receive $1.0 million dollars if you divorce. If you make it to the ten year anniversary mark, from there on out you get $25.0 million dollars and stock in Stratford Enterprises if you divorce. But the best thing is that she has already started a trust fund for you. It was created yesterday."

"A trust fund?"

"It's irrevocable, so the money has all ready been set aside for you for the rest of your life. She set it up with $5.0 million and has agreed to deposit $500,000 every year up until ten years from now. So essentially she's giving you $10.0 million dollars, no matter what happens. You're a millionaire Dr. House. Like I said, she's being very generous."

House looked at Wilson who started laughing, "House, you are one lucky SOB."

"Wait, if it is in a trust, who's the trustee?" House asked.

"Guillermo Castillo."

"Fuck!"

* * *

House drove home in the Ferrari, walked into the Cottage and upstairs to the bathroom. MacBeth was sitting in the large soak tub. She looked up at him and started to giggle, knowing he had just spoken to the attorney. He started to get undressed, "Where's Duncan?"

"Asleep. Big day. He had lots of visitors, a nanny party." She watched the trousers come off and then the boxers. She liked the way House looked in the nude. He was very sexy, with a nice package. She didn't even mind the scar on his leg. She didn't notice it much considering her attention was drawn elsewhere. In fact, he was as sexy nude as Guillermo, and Guillermo was very sexy. He walked to the tub and she moved forward to let him get in behind her. He climbed in and she leaned back onto his chest.

"Guillermo?" He said in her ear. She chuckled. "I thought he wasn't allowed to talk to you?"

"When they found out we were married, his fiancé relented. Tomás called me and told me that Guillermo had apparently been depressed and hard to live with over the last few weeks. Memo told her that we were family and had been family for years. Tomás was refusing to be his best man because she had banished me. He told Tomás that he was about to call the engagement off because he couldn't understand how she could be so jealous of me. As soon as we got married he gave her an ultimatum. So next weekend they're coming to see us and Tomás is going to join us too."

"I see, well can I invite some guests?" House asked as he washed her breasts and kissed her neck.

"Sure, the more the merrier. Who are you thinking of inviting?"

"Wilson and Cuddy."

"Excellent. By all means."

House kept washing and touching her body all over. "Let's go to bed before Duncan wakes up."

"You're like the little boy who gets a new toy and plays with it nonstop. I'm your radio flyer...you're going to ride me until my wheels fall off."

"Come on let's get you under those nice sheets of yours."

She stood up and he looked up at her sweet little ass. He couldn't believe that this was his wife and his life. He could touch, taste and screw her whenever he wanted. Well, almost anytime. And he could do it in 1200 count sheets. Reaching up, House put both of his hands on her cheeks as she leaned out for the towel. She turned around, looked down into his blue eyes and saw his impish grin. She shook her head in amusement.

"You are insatiable," she said. He stood up and reached around her, pulling her smooth body into his hairy one. "Greg! You're already hard! We've been married five days and you've acted like a horny 18 year old dropping your drawers every five minutes."

"Yeah, isn't that great! Get that ass in bed now."

They went into the bedroom where House picked her up and put her down on the bed. Climbing in next to her, he ran his hand down from her shoulder and over the round, full breasts. Even though she was no longer breast feeding, her breasts were fuller and the nipples larger, darker and more erect since the baby had been born. He licked around the areolas and then the tips of the nipples before lavishing kisses on her nipples and breasts. His tongue traveled down the middle of her body to the belly button where he stuck it inside. Playing with pubic hair, he grinned up at her, watching her face as he stuck two fingers inside to see if she was ready for him. She was starting to get wet, but he decided to help her along. He circled her clit with his tongue until she started to moan.

"Greg, now. I want you inside now. _Now!"_

He kneed her legs open and pulled himself up, pushing insde with one quick move. Her eyes flew open as he knocked up against her cervix. She slipped her arm and his neck and bucked up so hard and fast that his rhythm got off. The difference between their rhythms only enhanced the feel as they tried to get back in sync. She flattened into the bed and tilted her pelvis up then stopped all movement. He kept thrusting as she came fast and hard. He continued slipping in and out until she grabbed the sheets and screamed. He felt her contractions over and over, making him come too. It was like a white searing heat going through him. He eventually fell onto the bed and grabbed his chest. _Damn my heart is going fifty miles a minute. I'm going to have to slow this down, it's getting to me._

"Honey, that was great, just like the last twenty times in six days, but I need a rest, I'm starting to get sore and raw. You've got to slow down. Please?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. You're already getting a "headache" aren't you?" He teased.

"You either have something to prove or maybe you don't think the marriage is going to last so you're tapping me every five minutes, but _I need a break_!"

"Okay. I guess." He was actually thinking the same thing. _My boy is getting chafed too_.

"Now, I want you to go to your side of the bed and I'll stay over here. If you stay on that side for the rest of the night I'll ask Guillermo to let you use your trust fund to buy something. Okay?"

"Why don't we cuddle?"

"Because cuddling to you means doggy style. I need some sleep and my warm fuzzy spot needs a rest. Park it for a couple of nights okay?"

He nodded and turned on his side to sleep. "I knew the honeymoon wouldn't last."

"Oh give it a rest."

As usual, Duncan woke up at 4 a.m. crying. MacBeth rolled over and nudged House. House came out of a sound sleep. He poked a finger in MacBeth's back, "The baby is awake."

"Yeah, you're turn; I've been doing it for the last six months."

"Hey, I have a bum leg."

"Yeah, well you're going to have two bum legs if you don't get your ass in there and feed him."

House got up, tired, wanting to go back to sleep, but the baby was howling by now. Traveling downstairs, he retrieved a bottle, brought it up and went into the dimly lit baby's room. He picked Duncan up and took him back to bed with him. MacBeth looked up as House laid Duncan down between them and gave him the bottle. Duncan held it himself, drank most of it and then nodded off. The three of them fell asleep. In the morning MacBeth woke up and realized her body was at an angle. She turned over and saw that House was at the same angle. They formed a perfect "V" in the bed and the baby slept peacefully between them. She laughed when she realized that the baby had more room to move than they did. House was snoring and Duncan was still asleep so she got up, grabbed a T-shirt and went downstairs. Looking out the front window, a doe pranced by. It was fall and the leaves had turned a lovely crimson red and burnt orange. She thought about the last two years and couldn't believe that upstairs in her bed were her son and husband.

* * *

House was starting to warm up to the Mansion. Now that he had learned how to get around it he was like a kid in a candy store. It had the downstairs kitchens and scullery quarters where the cook and the cook's help slept. Also downstairs was a gym, billiards room and an old indoor swimming pool that was no longer in use and had been drained and the door locked. The outdoor heated swimming pool next to the tennis courts served the guests when they wanted to swim or play in the water. The fourth floor had several guest bedrooms in the south wing and servant quarters in the north wing. The third floor had six bedrooms, three sitting rooms, seven bathrooms and a small dining/sitting area next to the atrium. The second floor had the living room, the ballroom, the veranda, the game room, and now a very large playroom for one very small boy.

The main floor had the library, the conservatory and the dining room along with two sitting rooms. The library housed one of the largest private collections in the world. If you counted the living room, ballroom and conservatory, you would find three Steinways and one Kurtz for House to play. The conservatory also housed several other musical instruments. House spent hours going through the instruments and the sheet music. There was a Bose system in each of the major rooms, including speakers in the bathrooms.

The Friday that the guests were to arrive, House watched as MacBeth dressed up in a 1920s tennis outfit. She had on a blue jumper and calf length white pleated skirt. He could tell she was trying her best to downplay her body and features. Obviously, she didn't want Guillermo's fiancé to feel in competition with her. Her hair was down but back in a headband. She turned and smiled at House with a grin that told him how excited she was to see Guillermo again. Duncan was playing on the rug in the changing room next to his mom. House went in and poked Duncan playfully with his cane. Duncan squealed.

"I'm so excited."

"You saw him just four weeks ago."

"But I thought it would be the last time, I feel like he's coming home from the war. And it's your first time to meet Tomás."

House played with Duncan while MacBeth ran around trying to take care of the food and guest arrangements. Tomás loved one of the fourth floor rooms, the one directly above MacBeth's, so MacBeth made sure his room was prepared. She decided to put Guillermo and Cassie at the far end on the third floor, Lisa was in the bedroom that shared the sitting room with Guillermo's bedroom and then Wilson was put in the room that shared the sitting room adjacent to MacBeth's bedroom.

Jason called and said that he had just picked up the guests from the airport. House had taken the call and made his way by elevator to the downstairs to let her know. Walking into the kitchen, House found MacBeth rolling the meat for Rouladen. The staff was laughing and teasing each other. The laughter stopped when House walked in. MacBeth looked at everyone and said, "Come on guys, he has a sense of humor! Greg, are you hungry?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Jason and the guests are on their way." Everyone immediately started grinning and House thought they all looked way too happy to be employees. He felt like he had just told them that Santa Claus was coming.

MacBeth washed and wiped her hands on a towel, went over and kissed House and then turned to the cook, "The meat is ready...I'm going up to welcome the guests." She took her apron off. They walked to the elevator and rode to the first floor.

"Where's the baby?"

"The nanny has him, he's sleeping."

She straightened her skirt as they sat in the atrium. She pulled the bell rope and a servant appeared. "Kate, please bring me a gin and tonic. Honey, do you want something?"

"I'll have a Guinness." Kate left to go get the drinks.

MacBeth blurted out, "I know the Guinness Family. They're a hoot. They throw the best parties."

"Well maybe we can get invited to one."

"I'm sure we will, they like me." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. House was sitting on the love seat and MacBeth in the chair, her foot wiggling nervously as she waited. Unable to keep still, she went over and sat down next to him. "You know, I shouldn't tell you this because you'll get a big head, but I haven't been this happy for a long time. I love you."

He couldn't help but smile despite the fact that he wasn't comfortable showing her how happy he was. He felt he was giving something of himself away; but she was so generous with her feelings that he couldn't help himself. "I love you too."

The door opened and Guillermo appeared. MacBeth tried to contain herself, to keep from getting into trouble with Memo's fiancé. She saw Tomás come through the door and then Jason with the luggage--but no woman. MacBeth, not seeing any female, ran up and tackled Memo and Tomás and started laughing and giggling. They all hugged like family that hadn't seen each other in years. House stood back, leaning on his cane, waiting to see the dragon lady that had kept these three apart. No one appeared.

"Where's the wicked witch of the west?" House asked Memo.

Memo walked over to House and shook his hand. "I'm afraid that Cassie decided she couldn't come. She's not comfortable with meeting MacBeth."

Tomás started laughing, "Papa, tell Mac or I will."

"Tell me what?"

Guillermo took a deep breath and gave his son a look of annoyance, "I broke off the engagement."

Tomás jumped in, "Mac, I've never seen him so angry. Last night he asked her what time she would be ready and she told him that if he wanted to marry her, he couldn't go. He started yelling! _Papa, yelling!_ I have never seen him so angry. He told her to grow up. 'Mac is married to the man she loves and who is the father of her son. She has been a friend of my family for twenty years. I am not going to abandon my friendship with her and her husband because you are jealous. I cannot live with a woman who has so little faith in me. I am sorry Cassie, but I am going to go see MacBeth and Greg. You can keep the ring,' and he stormed out with me following behind like a happy little puppy dog."

"Memo, call her and tell her you didn't mean it. I don't want your engagement to end because of me."

Tomás started waving his hands back and forth, "Yes you do, MacBeth. She had us fooled. She was nice and sweet but she turned ugly." He started shaking his head, "No, no...I won't accept her as my step-mother, she's a bitch."

"Tomás!" Guillermo gave a warning look to his son to behave. "Mac, it is better this way." He kissed her forehead, "I need to take a shower; can I go to my room now?"

"Of course Memo, you have the south corner room and Tomás, you have your usual room. Try to keep your IPOD down so I can sleep." She teased him.

A few hours later they were all in the living room. MacBeth had informed everyone that it would be an informal weekend so Memo and Tomás showed up in sports jackets, polo shirts and trousers. House was in a t-shirt and jeans. Wilson was the first to arrive from Princeton, dressed in a nice polo shirt and trousers. His luggage was taken to the bedroom while he joined everyone in the living room for drinks.

"Mac, you look great, very happy!" Guillermo announced. She had gained a little weight and looked healthier in the late 60's elephant pants made from a goldenrod Liberty pattern and a low cut acetate blouse from the same era.

The door opened downstairs and within a minute Lisa Cuddy made her way up the stairs in a sweater and flip skirt, looking gorgeous. Guillermo's face lit up and Tomás noted his father's enthusiasm. Soon after Lisa joined them they were all laughing at some of the stories about House that Wilson and Lisa told. House was amused that he was causing so much laughter. Not wanting to be outdone, he joined in, telling them some stories about the clinic. After an hour they were called into dinner.

They sat at the front table, the smaller one next to the large fireplace. Cuddy sat between Memo and Tomás. MacBeth was seated between Wilson and House. The dinner went on for several hours and then they retired to the game room downstairs where Lisa challenged Memo to a billiards match. She was good and although Memo was better, he let her win. Memo had no ego when it came to games and if it was better to let someone else win, he did. Despite his lack of ego in social occasions, he was extremely aggressive in business which was why he was so successful.

Tomás cornered MacBeth, "I like this Lisa Cuddy. Papa is attracted to her. Is she staying for the weekend?"

"Yes. I like her too. There's only one catch...she's Jewish and your father is Roman Catholic."

"It could be worse."

"Worse?"

"She could be an Episcopalian!" Tomás joked.

"I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't take that back!"

"You know how I like a good butt kicking from you MacBeth!" They laughed and hugged each other. MacBeth ruffled Tomás's hair and swatted him on his behind as he walked away.

Guillermo laughed all weekend in the presence of Cuddy. Cuddy was enamored with Guillermo and by Saturday night, Cuddy was enjoying the carnal pleasures of one of the world's best lovers. By Sunday she would have followed him and his tongue up the Amazon. She was falling in love and Guillermo wasn't far behind. Guillermo was feeling a little guilty for enjoying a woman's company so soon after dumping his fiancé. But he had learned a long time ago that the heart is not the most predictable organ in the body.

Guillermo and MacBeth found themselves up early on Sunday and went for a horseback ride together. Guillermo was joyful and playful, confiding to MacBeth that he really enjoyed Cuddy's company. They went riding at top speed, jumping logs and fences with ease. House woke up to an empty bed and went in search of his wife. He made his way out to the veranda and saw Guillermo and MacBeth flying through the meadows and over fences. _Damn her, she's behaving like an idiot riding and jumping at that speed. My son is going to be motherless if she continues riding like that. Taco better hold onto his nads cause I'm gonna break them if he doesn't make her slow down_.

House grabbed one of the electric golf carts and started after his wife. He finally found her and Guillermo in the far garden (half a mile from the Manor) on a bench. Her head was laying on Guillermo's shoulder and she was giggling. House knew intellectually that MacBeth wasn't cheating on him but the intimacy they shared from years of being close still made House jealous.

"Hey Taco, that happens to be the woman who claims I'm what makes her knees knock ...so if you're thinking of playing hide the sausage, go play with Cuddy."

"Greg, you are funny. I was just telling Mac that I like playing hide the sausage with Cuddy."

"Too much information." He turned and faced MacBeth, "You have a death wish...I'm taking your pony away from you." He walked towards her horse.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"No... galloping at breakneck speeds...jumping the Chris Reeves Memorial fence...you're walking."

"Greg, don't touch Diogenes--he'll resist."

"You're saying that because you don't want me to take your horse."

"I'm saying it because you'll get your ass kicked if you touch him."

House stopped and decided that MacBeth might just be telling him the truth because she wasn't prone to lying.

"Greg, she's telling you the truth. No one but George and Mac can handle Diogenes without him bucking."

"Fine, if I can't take the horse, I'll take you."

"I buck too. What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you aren't going to live to have your son tell you that he hates you when he's 14 if you keep riding like that."

Guillermo laughed, "We've been riding like this since we were kids."

He walked up to MacBeth, "You're not a kid...you _have _one."

MacBeth was pissed. Mad because he was making her feel guilty but she understood his concern, "Okay, you win. I'll be a good girl; you can go back to the Manor."

"So that you can k-noodle with lover boy here after I'm gone? Is he going to behave?"

"I don't know. Memo, are you going to feel me up or try to get me into bed?"

"As you always say, been there, done that, bought the t-shirt."

House chuckled and kissed his wife. "Well, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to buy a return ticket, she's more fun than Space Mountain."

MacBeth got back on Diogenes and the three of them made their way to the stables. Mac turned to Guillermo, "Do you think he'll always be jealous?"

"You better hope so." Guillermo smiled and winked.

**The End**

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope that you enjoyed MacBeth's story. If you enjoyed it, PLEASE leave a review so others can see! Thanks again for reading. Knowing that I have people who read my stories encourages me to read more. I have another old storie, Flowers for Gregory, that I have been asked to post here on . I will start it soon, I have to edit some. I also have a story on the house md / oc babe link on my profile that is new and I'm posting. Take care and thanks again for reading. Kim Brogan (Gorblimey2)**


End file.
